The Mirror
by Crimson Tennessee
Summary: The Year 2021 Portals opened around the globe sucking in countless humans, leaving the population stunned. Now in 2026 the world has escalated as Major Powers bicker and war seems inevitable, in a attempt to quel the possible Violence the United States sends a Expedition of Marines through the Portal... what they Find Noone expected. (AU, Mature and Sexual Content, Dark themes.)


'_Thought.'_

"Speech"

"*Sound effects/noises*"

"(Whisper/mumbling)"

"Voices."

* * *

**Military Convoy**

**09:00**

Night was quiet save for the sound of Convoy of MRAPs moved through the city streets of downtown Dallas most electricity was cut off and the lights of the vehicles illuminated the road ahead, Each MRAP was packed with Marines each one doing their own pre Battle rituals.

Save for one, he was sitting near the doors with his earphones in listening to the same news report from Two years ago, one from when the world changed. "-There are People, Innocent people running and it's just pandemonium down here, People are screaming about something bright and how it's sucking peop-" The loud screams of civilians could be heard in the background followed by what sounded like a car crashing. "J-Jeeze that was close, Alright so a… A car just ne-nearly hit us, a-and i really d-don't think it's s-Safe, J-Just please get a-away from downtown, w-we're getting out of here, w-we'll give you a-a report a-after everyone get's to Safety."

"Sergeant!? You still watching that report!?" A Marine across from him almost yelled.

"Private Malkov what I do and do not do is none of your business." The Sergeant told him as he switched to the next video. "Unless you want my boot up your ass… again?"

"No Sir! You just you seem quite sentimental about it!"

"Alright, The police have set up roadblocks and won't let us through, We've asked them for any statement but they refuse to comment, But according to Eyewitness reports, there was a flash of bright pink, Before being followed by what many described as an explosion, while others say they saw people being pulled towards the bright light, We still don't know what's going on, but we already have multiple people missing, or worse, power in downtown is out and the police isn't talking, Stay home, Stay safe, We'll keep you informed if the story changes."

"Losing Family does that to you Green." A Marine next to Malkov said elbowing him. "Or do you just like fucking with people."

"Wait Sergeant lost someone during first wave?!" Malkov asked as the MRAP seemed to bounce slightly. "I thought if he lost someone it was because he shot them!?"

"Yeah I'm about to lose a Private." The Sergeant removed his earbuds as he moved through his phone to his text messages. "Purple, You better watch what you say too! Remember When we are through the portal we are not to call each other by name." He read through the messages his frown becoming worse and worse.

"But Sergeant who did you lose!?" Malkov or Green asked.

"My Mother and My Brother." Putting the phone away he hid it behind one of the Magazines in his chest pouch. "Now shut up before I have Crimson go Ghetto on your ass." The Sergeant gestured to a beefy dark skinned man beside him.

"Man Blue, I tell you I used to live in the Ghetto one time and now your ass makes jokes about it all the time!" Crimson through his arms up hitting the roof of the MRAP. "Tell me did you fuck your sister down here too!?"

"Crimson I swear you make one more joke bout my sister and you'll find yourself in a KKK meeting." The Sergeant or Blue said before the MRAP started to slow. "Alright you all pretty yourselves up, I need to speak with the driver." Blue moved his way past the other Marines and around the gunner's legs.

"Why'd we stop!?" Blue asked looking at the MRAP in front of them.

"They want us to go through the portal one by one, now would be a good time to go through the mission briefing sir!" The Driver said shooting him a smile.

"Roger." Moving back he took his seat again.

"Whats the holed up Blue!?" Purple asked adjusting the Black banana around his neck the lower half of a skull on it.

"I thought I told you to get rid of that cheap piece of shit!?" Blue said buckling himself in.

"And I told you banging the yoga instructor was a bad Idea, Your lucky you didn't catch anything from her." Purple shot back causing the rest of the marines to laugh.

"Alright enough, Listen I know we got the briefing before we landed but I'm going over it again." Blue smiled. "We are going through the portal to find the Civies, if we do not find anyone on the other side within six mile we are to set up a FOB, But our group is specifically tasked with scouting out the terrain."

"What if we find a Civi while on scout duty!?" Crimson asked adjusting his vest.

"Then we bring them within a mile of the FOB and show them which Direction to walk!" Blue stroked the whiskers on his face. _'Hopefully I won't have to shave as often.'_

"We are to scout twenty miles north of our FOB location." Blue explained. "One of you four will map as we go." He looked at the other four soldiers by the gunner who all frowned. "Then we head back to the FOB to report, Understood!?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Sergeant We are going through, Everyone brace Yourselves." The Driver said before a bright light enveloped the MRAP, the gunner ducked from the gun turret covering his eyes. _'God it's like being flashed by an Otaku who hasn't seen the light of day in twenty years.'_ The light dimmed and as Blue's eyes focused he could see an almost desert like landscape through the front windows of the MRAP.

"...Can someone Explain why we ended up near Las Vegas?" A Marine asked as he looked out the front Windows.

"Maybe because you have a crippling gambling problem White." Purple laughed as he rubbed his eyes.

"Purple, That's your sister with the Gambling Problem." White retorted without even looking at Purple.

"I'll show you both what the inside of a slot machine looks like if you don't shut it." Blue said as he opened the back doors. _'Let's take a better look.' _The landscape almost looked like he was in The Desert near Las Vegas, The MRAP that came before them had already set up a defensive position, one of A CO spotted him and waved him through.

"Blue, we all know White's mouth will never shut as long as he breaths." A Marine asked.

"Driver we are clear to move, and White knows to shut his mouth. Just ask that stripper he thought was a girl." Blue said shutting the doors and taking a seat.

"Only time I saw him shut his mouth was when I denied his invitation to his bunk but accepted Crimson's." The Marine replied as she held onto her seat.

"Well Orange that's because you like Small Black Cock and not Big White Cock." Green said smiling.

"And I'm sure you would know Green, You and White always do take bathroom breaks at the same time." Orange replied, a big smile on her face.

"Hey! I have a Bladder problem! It's not my fault I take bathroom breaks frequently." White stated.

"Do you usually take them with Greens cock down your throat?" Crimson asked smiling.

"And who's the one that fixed your phone a week before we got here Crimson?" White asked, Looking at Crimson.

"You're the one who broke it." Blue said joining in the banter.

"Yeah, And now the thing has a longer battery life, Thanks to yours Truly." White stated, Smiling.

"After you stole My battery." Blue said frowning. "You know I remember incident with you and a woman at a bar… if you could call it a woman.

"Oh lay off him Blue, Remember he's the guy who turned his deodorant into a small explosive, Hell, He could probably make a gun out of random pipes if we gave him the time." An Asian marine said from the front.

"Fine, White your off the hook for now… Just try not to get a Traps dick in your mouth again." Blue joked smiling.

"Hey, That was One time Blue!" White said, Frowning.

"Orange isn't much better, remember when she was first assigned?" Purple asked Smiling as Orange's head hung slightly. "She was cursing Blue before even meeting him, I remember 'All NCO's are assholes he's probably going to try to get into my pants when he meets me, just like the last one'."

"And let's not forget what happened to you last week Purple." The Asian marine stated. "Last I remembered, Having shampoo changed with Orange hair dye isn't pretty."

"Wait Black, you switched out the pink hair dye!?" Green asked leaning forward looking at Black.

"It's the one you least Expect Green." Black said smiling. "And you wonder where my pink hair comes from."

"Fuck that bottle cost me twenty dollars Black!" Green groaned hanging his head. "You owe me for keeping quiet about you replacing Blue's ringtone with a Girl moaning and screaming his name."

"Who do you think screamed it and moaned it?" Black asked, looking at Green.

"Damn Blue, I didn't know you had yellow fever!?" Crimson joked smiling.

"...So can anyone tell me why I was designated Pink?" Pink, A tall Black Marine asked.

"It was either you were pink or Black, and having a Black Marine called Black… would be like giving you the power of the Black ranger!" Green yelled smiling. "Wait… Black you and Blue are fucking!?"

"Green, Just how many brain cells did you lose during your small football career of one week?" White asked, Looking at Green.

"You're missing the point White!" Green yelled his eyes wide. "If Blue is fucking Black, then who else has been in his bunk!? I mean even I tried hitting on her!"

"You couldn't get Black into your bunk if you could morph into her dream man!" Purple yelled.

"Hey Cheer up Green, There's Always the Transvestites." Black told him.

"This question needs to be answered, HOW, WHEN, WHY… HOW!?"

"You said How twice." Blue said looking out the back window.

"EXACTLY!"

"I only have one question, How Thirsty are you that you will try to have sex with someone in their thirties?" White asked, Looking at Green.

"Wait she's in her thirties!? I thought she was Twenty-three at most!" Green said looking at Blue and then Black. "But he's only twenty-five!"

"Yeah, My birthday was four days ago Green, Thirty-six now." Black stated smiling, Green just kept looking between them wide-eyed.

"Uh… I think you broke him Black." Pink stated as he looked at Green, before the MRAP started moving. _'Finally took them forever to fuel us.'_

"Honestly, I think that's a good thing." White said before elbowing Green hard who didn't respond.

"Also thanks Black, you know that went off when I was at the bar with another Sergeant?" Blue said looking at her.

"Blue, The fact I've been here longer than you." Black said as she winked at Blue. "Should say something."

"Need me to move so you can blow him?" Crimson asked.

"Like how we did on the car ride home from our first drunken night as a team?" Black asked, looking at Crimson.

"Wait, you blew him on the way back to base!?" Purple asked looking at Black. "Blue is that why you were always the designated driver!?"

"Each, And every Car trip where I laid my head down from a, Headache." Black said, Looking at Purple with a smile.

"...I thought I was the only one." Orange commented with wide eyes.

"Can we stop talking about my love life?" Blue asked crossing his arms, before he was grabbed and pulled face to face with Green.

"Teach me." Blue pushed Green off him frowning.

"You know, I kinda want Green to say we're stuck on the coral while his head is exposed." White commented.

"So you stole my copy of World at war." Crimson glared at white his fists clenched.

"Oh yeah I did, Copied it onto a hard drive and resold it as a bootleg hack as well to a bunch of college kids." White replied, Smiling. "And I'm not talking about the Hard Drive."

"This is worse than the time Orange tried to peg me." Crimson said covering his face with his hands.

"Tried isn't the word I would use Crimson." Orange mentioned, blushing faintly.

"You all are a bunch of kinky fucks." The passenger in shotgun said.

"That's it, Black your swapping with me." Crimson said moving from his seat towards her.

"...Can I get out and walk Blue?" Pink asked as Black moved out of her seat and sat down in Crimson's.

"Request denied… Pinky." Blue looked at Purple who handed over his wallet, taking out sixty dollars he tossed the wallet back pocketed the cash.

"You know, I should be mad… But I'm just happy you called me a demon from Doom." Pink mentioned.

"Can I get out of this fake reality?" Green asked looking at the floor.

"Oh relax Green, Your just not lucky enough." Black said as she laid her head on Blue's shoulder.

"Sir, Permission to shoot myself?" Pink asked, Looking away from Blue.

"Permission denied, your too valuable I need someone who can get in and get out while blending in with the shadows." Blue said smiling.

"But you have Crimson For that." Pink argued.

"Yeah but gangbangers can't aim for shit, all the dick grabbin does that." Blue joked as Crimson flipped him off.

"Crimson, I know your jealous, but please, We're on duty." White commented, Chuckling to himself.

"You know that Yoga instructor was actually interested in you before Blue stepped in." Crimson growled.

"Yeah, And your sister is doing just fine, She's going to be expecting in seven months." White replied, Smiling.

"I know for a fact you weren't near Detroit, mister Massage resort." Blue said smiling. "I even talked the Receptionist into giving me a list of what you got…"

"Yeah, and you didn't find it weird I got a massage alongside someone with his last name?" white asked, Pointing at Crimson.

"Yes the mani pedi for one was quite the manly thing." Blue said smiling. "Especially when the receptionist was also the Masseuse who gave you the massage, white you can't lie your way out of this, and if you actually did… then guess what your pay will be docked for child support."

"It's why I've been saving up, Just so I can survive a while with it." White said smiling. "And I'll be honest Crimson, Me and her have been off again and on again for over a year, I'm sure you remember her girl's weekend retreats to a cottage?"

"White, shut up while you're ahead… don't want his sister know about the trap do we?" Purple asked smiling. "Especially the one you made out with."

"She already have video of it because of Black." White said, Glaring at Black as she smiled.

"I have a question, Black… why would you jump on Blue?" Crimson asked. "I mean really, you have never been in a relationship and even Orange says you never talked about men."

"Because, He's almost everything I could want in a man." Black replied.

"Her parents hate I'm not Asian." Blue said smiling.

"YOU MET HER PARENTS!" Green yelled.

"No, just wanted to see what you would do." Blue's smile grew.

"Honestly, Only thing I don't like is how big he is." Black mentioned, Clearly a smile in her voice.

Green mumbled something about size and crossed his arms. "Uh, Green? Are you turning into tiny mumbles?" Pink asked.

"I bet I'm bigger!" Green growled. _'This is going to weird territory.'_

"Hey Green? Do you ever notice Blue adjusting his pants?" Black asked. "And that strange bulge along his right leg?"

"Black, don't kill the poor boy with inadequacy." Purple said before being elbowed.

"Hey, How long is this ride going to be? I get claustrophobic in these things." White asked, Looking at Blue.

"Shouldn't be too much longer till we stop and can stretch our le-" The Vehicle rocked forward as it skidded to a stop. "Driver!?"

"Sir, I see a town ahead." Blue exited his seat moving forward. _'Life? They were gone for two years, they probably just built something hoping we would find them.'_ Out the windows Blue saw a small almost old western like town.

"Good job not driving us off a cliff." Blue said as he moved back to the rear of the vehicle. "Serious time, no quips, jokes, banter, or cock sucking, from here we are on foot."

"Uh, I have a question." White asked as everyone moved.

"Yes Corporal?" Blue opened the rear doors.

"How the hell did the civies build a town this quickly? With almost no trees for what I can guess is Miles?"

"I'm not sure, it may not be the civies… Exorcise extreme caution." Blue said before hopping out and walking to beside the driver door, he pressed his radio mic. "Driver can you hear me?" He received a thumbs up from the driver and he smiled. "Radio to base and tell them Echo Squad is investigating signs of life."

"Roger."

Blue knelt down on one knee near the cliff and pulled out his binos scanning the town. _'I don't see anyone, almost like a ghost town.'_

"Got anything to say Blue?" Pink asked.

"Town looks like something out of a shitty western and is just as empty." Blue handed the binos over to pink. "Take a look."

"...Everything looks to be in shape, Maybe they saw the Vehicle." Pink mentioned after taking a look.

"There was reports that the Russians had gone through the portal only days after it opened." Crimson said as Blue stood up. "Maybe they've done something wrong?"

"In any case, lets get a move on." Blue said looking around and saw a path leading down the cliff to the town. "Do a quick gear check, and then we'll move." Blue moved away from the cliff as he began checking his rifle. _'M27 not what I'm used to, it is quite tricked out though… guess they spared no expense on this mission.'_

"Hey an idea just came to me, What if the town is waiting for us?" White asked as he looked at the distant town.

"White, it's a small town with no technology… how in the heavens could they know we are coming?" Purple said as he checked his rifle over.

"You know as much as I hate to admit it, Don't we have to be prepared for anything?" Pink asked as he checked his magazine.

"We are prepared, we got Blue and me." Green said a clear smile in his voice.

"...You know, I would feel better with the Air Force backing me up instead." White commented.

"Any air assets won't becoming through the portal for at least six months." Blue said frowning. "I would love air cover right now, but it's not on the table. The MRAP will stay here, it can provide covering fire from here and radio to base if we encounter any hostiles."

"Uh Blue, I think he meant Air force, On the ground." Pink mentioned.

"White… i think it's time to shut up before Blue tries to get you transferred to the navy." Purple said as the familiar sound of a round being racked into chamber sounded. "But hey maybe then you'll get laid."

"Honestly, The Coast guard is better." White mentioned a smirk clear in his voice.

"More dicks for you." Crimson said grinning.

"Gear check over, let's move out." Blue said before starting to move towards the path he saw.

"You know, I'm willing to bet five dollars White is wrong and they aren't waiting for us." Black stated as she followed Blue alongside everyone else.

"Only five?" Green voice sounded from the rear.

"It's because I know you only carry Five Dollars on you Green." Black replied.

"Not my fault…"

"You left your wallet inside the bar, It was your fault someone took it." Orange mentioned.

"I had nothing to do with that." Crimson said smiling. _'Bullshit I saw you swipe it before we left.'_

"So, Anyone else with bets?" Black asked, Taking in a deep breath.

"I bet… That we won't have hot showers at base for five weeks." Blue looked back seeing Purple holding up a twenty.

"I bet Purple will be smelling like a dumpster in… Five hours." Orange stated, Holding up a ten.

"I bet that Blue will kick me if I steal his hidden snacks again." Green said holding up a fiver.

"...Did anyone else notice the air somehow, feels healthy?" White mentioned. "Or is that just my insanity kicking in?"

"In a way, one can describe it as sweet… almost like country air." Blue said as they came to the bottom of the path. "Alright, time to stop chatter, keep your eyes open… I don't like the way this looks." Blue looked around as they approached the town. _'This is weird, everything looks like its been well kept… but it's empty.'_

"...Looks like they left in a hurry." Pink mentioned as he looked down at the sand.

"These aren't human shoe prints." Crimson placed his foot next to one. _'It looks… almost like a horse's hoof.'_

"...So, what? We are dealing with Donkeys that talk?" White asked as he saw the prints.

"Not big enough." Blue looked at the buildings and saw what looked like a concrete structure ahead. "That's outta place… I didn't see anything like that from the cliff."

"...I'm willing to bet a hundred bucks something is in that." White stated as he looked at the structure.

"Black, Green take clear that building and cover us from the top floor." Blue pointed to the building beside them which had a tower. "Crimson, Pink follow behind… Orange, white, Purple on me." Blue said bringing up his Rifle and eyeing the area ahead. "Black report anything you see through your scope."

"Come on Green, Maybe i'll let you use my gun." Black said as she walked to the building with the tower.

"Great, I hate working with her on mission." Green followed her but his eyes were trained on her ass. _'Still a damn idiot.' _Blue signaled for them to move. _'This isn't right, it's like everyone just up and left… there's mugs on the railings and even food.'_ They moved down the street the six of them taking care to keep some cover close to them.

"...Ok seriously, who would leave perfectly good salad?" White asked, Gesturing to a plate that had salad.

"(White shut it.)" Blue growled as they passed what looked like a bar or Saloon. _'Great now I want a damned beer.'_

"...So am I the only one that feels Cross hairs?" Pink asked as he gripped his Rifle tight.

"Probably Black, she likes to aim at us sometimes imagining blowing our brains out." Purple said as he lifted his bandana up his face and onto his nose.

"Yeah, And these words are coming from the med-" Blue saw a flash of white light fly past him, turning he saw White's shoulder was encased in ice.

"COVER!" Blue shoved White behind a bunch of stacked barrels taking cover beside him, The roar of automatic fire from Crimsons M249 Belt fed Machine gun took over as he attempted to suppress the shooter.

"Dammit, What hit me?!" White yelled as he tried to break the ice off.

"Black, report do you see anything!" Blue yelled into his radio, watching his surroundings he saw a figure move in the bar next to them, Bringing his rifle up he fired off a burst winging the figure.

"O-OW BUC-" The Figure let out before tumbling and quickly dashing away with what looked like wings.

"A'Right, Who ever, Is on this here Radio, I suggest you have your boys stand down." A male voice stated from the Radio.

"Who the fuck is this!?" Blue signaled for everyone to hold fire. "Purple I need you over here!"

"I-I can't Blue…" Blue peeked from his cover to see Purple had something pressed against his head, Crimson stopped firing but kept his gun up.

"Good, Seems we all have a understandin." the voice on the Radio commented. "Now, Your friends here in the tower all have MPPs pointed at their heads, I suggest you all drop your weapons so we can talk like civilized folk."

"I won't relinquish my weapon willingly." Crimson said over the Radio.

"Look up at the tower." The voice commanded, Blue looked up seeing a really tall man with lime Green skin, White hair, Metal armor fit for a knight, holding what Blue could only assume was a pistol against Black's head. "Now you see, I'll only ask nicely one more time, Drop your weapons."

Blue nodded to the others and dropped his Rifle, before removing his sidearm and dropping it as well. "There." Everyone else began dropping their weapons too.

"There, Now, Walk down to the Bank, I have questions for you all." The man stated on the radio before pulling Black up and began walking out of view.

"Gonna need to explain which one's the bank, most of these buildings look the same." Blue said sarcastically as he began walking to the building that looked like an old time bank.

"Oh I'm sure you'll find it in time."

"Blue, I don't like this man… we should just grab our weapons an-" Blue glared at Crimson as the six walked to the bank.

"You know Crimson, You should be the better man and shut your mouth, Your making white look good." Pink commented, chuckling a bit.

Blue walked up the steps and opened the doors walking inside. _'If they so much as hurt either of them, I'll tear them apart.'_

"Now, Why don't you all take a seat." Blue heard from behind him. "Cause I have a lot of questions."

Blue turned and saw The same man from before, but now Blue could see just how wrinkly his face was, and right under him was Black and Green.

"You two alright?" Blue asked taking a step back and looking at them. _'They look okay.'_

"Yeah… Sorry, They jumped us after we got up a floor." Black told him as the man gently pushed them both forwards.

"Not your fault, I should have sent someone who wouldn't constantly stare at your ass." Blue said walking to a table and taking a seat, Blue's hand brushed over the handle of his knife. _'Dammit Green you fucked up.'_

"You humans know how to make quite the stir." The man stated as he closed the door to the bank. "First a small group, Then an army, Now nothing but riffraff."

"Army?" Green asked. "We just came through the portal."

"Green shut it." Blue growled. "We don't mean any harm, we were just on a scouting mission."

"I don't buy the harm part, But you sure aren't like the last humans we encountered, Speaking some strange gibberish." The man said as he grabbed a chair and pulled it far from the table. "So tell me, Why is it you speak Equestrian, But they don't." The man said as Blue noticed his feet. _'Those look like hooves.'_

"Equestrian, I speak English… and gibberish, gonna have to be more specific." Blue said crossing his arms as the man sat down.

"What I mean is, are you here for the Humans in Ponyville? Or are you with the Humans who think blowing up an unarmed town is a good thing?" The man asked as he pulled out a strange, and alien looking Handgun.

"Ponyville? We came here to look for Civilians." Crimson said causing Blue too look at him.

"Ahh, I see." The man stated as he pulled something glowing out of the handgun and replaced it. "...how am i going to explain the holes in town hall?" The man muttered to himself.

"One of your men did shoot one of mine." Blue said standing up.

"Yeah, but what scratch is actually on him?" The man said, Looking up at Blue.

"His shoulder is encased in ice." Purple said trying to pry it off White's shoulder.

"Yeah, but is he in pain?" The man asked as he stood up, Easily being a foot taller than Blue.

"I do believe on of yours is." Purple said grinning as he broke the ice off and inspected White's shoulder. "He'll be fine…"

"Riiight… A loud mouth." The man said as he walked back to the door.

"So what are we now? Your prisoners…" Blue's hand went to the handle of his knife looking for an opportunity.

"It depends on your perspective… Oh nearly forgot." The man said as he reached into his helmet and pulled out a small piece of paper, Reading it before looking back at the group. "Because I am under orders to ask this, Does the Name Kyler Petrie mean anything to any of you?"

"Blue isn't tha-" Blue glared at Green.

"No, it doesn't." Blue took a deep breath. _'Kyler Petrie, why the fuck are they asking that!?'_

"Alright, Your things will be by the sign of this town, Next time you come around, Put them away first." The man said before he opened the door.

"Blue, this isn't the time for protocol." Green told him. "If there was any chance I could see my brother again, I would say fuck the rules."

Blue looked at the ground taking a breath. "Wait… yes the name means something to me, he's my brother."

"...Great, your brother is currently Residing in the town of ponyville, the train should be here in about five hours, and now i'll be escorting you to Meet Princess Twilight." The man explained.

"I can't go, I need to report back to my CO." Blue told the man. _'That helmet is so elongated it's like he's got a damned horse head.'_

"Blue, you could take two of us with you… the rest can report back with some bullshit story that you considered a diplomat or something." Crimson place a hand on Blue's shoulder.

"Alright, Thanks brother." Blue took Crimson's hand in his own pulling him into a hug. "Just try not to get pegged on the way back." They seperated laughing. _'Ky… if that really is you I'm comin.'_

"Well as the second highest ranking officer here, I'll make up the bullshit excuse." White stated sounding heroic.

"Crimson, you come up with the story… Black, Green Your staying with me." The rest nodded and prepared to leave. "May they grab their firearms on the way out?"

"...The small ones are fine, The big ones makes everypony… Nervous." The man stated as he held the door open.

"Alright." The other five left the building and Blue frowned sitting down. _'I need a stiff drink.'_

"Are you alright Blue?" Black asked, placing a hand on Blue's shoulder.

"Somewhat…"

"Tell me." The man asked as he walked to a different part of the room. "Why are you humans so short?"

"You keep saying humans, you have hooves… are you like some kind of pony?" Blue asked looking at him.

"Well, Your half right, I'm a Earth Pony." The Earth Pony replied as he pulled a box out from under a desk and walked back over with it in hand, setting it down Blue saw it was full of bottles.

"Wait so under that helmet is the head of a horse?" Green asked as he stood up.

The Earth Pony let out a chuckle as he pulled at the front of his helmet, before pulling up, Revealing a old looking horse face. "The name's Pringleberry."

"You don't look as bad as I thought it would be." Green smiled.

Blue placed his head in his hands trying to breath at a steady rate. _'If he really is alive, then the hell of Iraq was worth all of this.'_

"Right." Pringleberry pulled out each bottle. "Apple cider, Try it, It's from one of the best apple farms Equestria knows."

"Blue doesn't like us drinking while on duty." Green said as he walked over and sat down next to Blue.

"Great, Even humans have those kinds of ponies." Pringleberry said as he grabbed a bottle, and used his helmet to force the cap off, Quickly taking a big swig of the contents.

"Go ahead." Blue said waving them off, as the door opened revealing another pony horse thing carrying their weapons.

"Leave em by the accounting Table Twister, Not like this bank is used anymore anyways." Pringleberry ordered Twister, Twister placed their weapons on the table wiping his hands on his pants.

"Black did you break him, he's letting us drink." Green said looking wide eyed at Blue.

"Green, Blue has seen far more action then you, You too will reach a point where you will stop caring for an hour." Black said as she grabbed a bottle, and used the table to leverage the cap off. "Make use of it while you can." Green grabbed a bottle and tried to remove the cap but couldn't get a grip, even failing to use the table.

"Twister, What's the ETA on the train?" Pringleberry asked as he took another swig.

"Four or three hours, give or take half an hour." Twister took a bottle and removed his helmet, revealing a dark grey pony horse thing, Twister bit the cap off and took a swig. "Braeburn and the other's are escorting the humans out."

"Perfect, And the damage to City hall?"

"The Dark skinned human, put what he said was half a belt into it." Twister explained as Blue stood up and grabbed the bottle from Green, Green grabbed another bottle and managed to get the cap off.

"That one must be stuck."

"Actually, One of them was left slightly ajar open because some idiot nearly dropped the box." Pringleberry explained, Blue pulled his knife out and got the tip under the cap popping it off with a satisfying pop.

"Green, How did you pass basic?" Black asked as she took a cip of the Cider.

"I am strong, Blue used his knife which is cheating!"

"Or you were to busy trying to impress Black." Blue said before taking a swig. "Not bad."

"...(changelings, then humans, what's next? One of the princesses marrying either?)" Pringleberry muttered to himself.

"Do you know any of the words that the other Humans spoke?" Blue asked smiling at Black to show he was okay.

"...One of them I think kept yelling, and forgive me if I butcher this, Suka." Pringleberry tried to recreate.

"That means bitch." Blue said frowning. "Russians… so they did go through the quickly."

"Are they Friends of yours?" Pringleberry asked, Downing the last of his cider.

"Not really, we are kinda at each other's throats because of some actions they are taking in our world." Green explained. _'That's an understatement, they blew up a american cruise liner.'_

"Well, Seems like no matter what, a world will always have problems." Pringleberry stated as he stood up.

"We'll leave you three to talk." Twister said as he held the door open for Pringleberry. "Enjoy the Cider."

"Twister, Go and get Twistypop, and have them meet me by the train in three hours." Pringleberry ordered as the door closed.

"What a day." Green relaxed against the table.

"Green, You did nothing but get tied up alongside me." Black remarked as she took another sip.

"Too busy staring at your ass?" Blue asked smiling.

"Too busy complimenting it." Black replied.

"Green, learn some professionalism." Blue said taking a long drink.

"You have room to talk, you've slept with her." Green said before chugging the Cider. "(Not fair.)"

"It is fair because it was during time off base." Black said, Letting out a small giggle.

"And not while on a mission." Green mimicked her voice while rolling his eyes. "You disappear anytime we have leave, and the only time I see you is when we all go out to get shit faced."

"Yeah, and you know why I liked to lay in his lap." Black said, Smiling as she took a nice long audible gulp from the bottle.

"Black stop teasing the kid." Blue kicking her foot with his own.

"Your only five years older!" Green began playing with the bottle. "You really just like fucking with my life."

"Green, it's not that I like to… it's that you make it so easy it's sad, I mean you literally introduced me to a woman you liked… who then started flirting with Me." Blue took a sip and set the bottle down. "I mean you introduced me as the sergeant who pulled you out of a burning wreck."

"Oh, So that's who that girl was on our second night together." Black commented smiling, Green grumbled looking at the bottle like it was his only friend in the world. "We were quite drunk, Weren't we Blue?"

"You were, I was completely sober."

"And yet me and her laid in your bed." Black told Blue, Kissing his cheek.

"We have to be the most rule breaking Marines in the world…" Green said as Blue took Black's cider and drank the rest of it.

"Hey, That was mine Blue!" Black complained.

"Key word, was." Blue said before picking up his own and grabbing Green's empty bottle, getting up he walked to the counter and placed the bottles down.

"...Could've Asked you know." Blue sat back down next to her rubbing her shoulder.

"Then I wouldn't have gotten to hear the woman who rarely complains, complain." Blue said smiling as Green faked gagging.

"Green, If you're ever going to get with a woman, You'll have to learn emotions." Black told Green.

"I know plenty of emotions, like heroism, Bravery, and Strength!" Green proclaimed causing Blue to roll his eyes. _'God I would take white over this shit.'_

"And you wonder how White is able to find someone." Black mentioned.

"Okay then how does Blue attract women, He's so intimating especially when we are on leave… the beard…" Green shuddered. _'Oh yea I scared the shit out of his by pretending to be drill instructor.'_

"Green, It's because he doesn't boast all the time." Black told him.

"That's not true, he is always boasting about his characters in his games!"

"Yeah, but when was the last time he lied and boasted about his nonexistent muscles to get with any girl at a bar?" Black asked, clearly raising a eyebrow.

"That was one time." Green pouted. "And besides, I am muscled I even beat Crimson in an arm wrestling match."

"Yeah, He had a Broken Arm." Black replied. "And you still nearly lost."

"Don't worry Green, your still the second best in Marksmanship… just behind Black." Blue said patting Black on the back.

"I still don't get why you want my ass so much, I'm practically old enough to be your mother." Black commented as she crossed her arms.

"Mommy issues?" Blue asked covering the smile on his face.

"Mmmm, Maybe, Would explain all the issues." Black added.

"Maybe he wants you to call him Daddy?" Blue joked taking a breath to keep a straight face.

"And why would you say that Daddy?" Black asked, Kissing Blue's cheek causing him seize up wide-eyed.

"I… I'm gonna request a transfer." Green said slamming his head into the table.

"And a whole new career choice." Black mentioned. "Because this is common."

"Jesus christ, how long have you two been together… you're acting like you knew each other even before Basic!" Green yelled grabbing a bottle from the crate.

"Mmmm, It was either when I was in high school and he was in grade school… Or one day I babysat him… Or maybe when I was assigned to his squad." Black mentioned. "Honestly, I love multiple choice."

"There could even be a hidden fourth option knowing you!" Green popped the cap off the bottle and drank down half the cider. _'I'm so glad this isn't alcoholic cider.'_

"Mmmm, I'll let you know this, We've known each other for a while." Black told him.

"Known each other or Known~ each other?" Blue asked before the door opened.

"Hey you three train is here." The Grey pony Twister from before said.

"...It's been three to four hours already?" Black asked, Confused.

"It's ahead of schedule." Twister said as Blue stood up and began walking to the table with their guns. "I know you humans would like to buck right now but we need to get moving." Blue grabbed his sidearm and slipped it into his holster. _'Not while on mission.'_

"That's Later." Black mentioned as she got up and quickly walked over to the table Blue was at, Quickly grabbing her rifle.

"Buck?" Green asked as he caught his rifle which Blue tossed to him.

"Buck, you know rutting, mating?" Twister asked rolling his eyes.

"It's fuck Green, Instead of Fuck, They say Buck." Black mentioned as she walked towards the door with Blue following close behind.

"Stop fucking with me!" Green growled as he caught up.

"I'm not Bucking with you Green." Black told him.

"Not funny." Twister lead them out onto the street where they saw a long train by a small wooden platform which looked like it was built to be level with the train. _'Green she isn't even fucking with you this time.'_

"Hey Twister? Where's Pringleberry?" Black asked, Looking at Twister.

"Oh, I'm your escort… Pringle was told he was to go and make sure Dodge city was secure." They walked onto the platform.

"And what about this Twistypop?" Black asked.

"She's already on board, probably checking over the guards of the train." Twister said as the doors opened and he walked on.

"At least I get someone else to talk to besides Idiot one and Black." Blue said as he walked onto the train following Twister through a Cargo Area. _'Thats a lot of fire power… I think, it's hard to tell.'_

"What are those… Guns?" Black asked.

"Heavy Magic Auto Rifles, nasty things and hellish fire rate to boot." Twister said as they went through a door and entered a cabin area with beds. _'Looks like one of those M240 Bravos.'_

"...Was this train used for something other then military Cargo?" Black asked as they all looked around.

"Used to be a luxury train, till the Russians as you call em showed up… now its a military cargo Train, and troop transport." Twister opened one of the cabins revealing four beds built into the wall. _'Reminds me of those beds on ships, one ontop, one on bottom.'_

"Take a seat." Twister said walking in and the top bunk on the left, Blue walked in behind him and took the top bunk on the right.

"Blue? Mind if I sleep in your bed?" Black asked as she followed Blue.

"Could you not, I don't want to hear her moaning while I'm trying to sleep." Green said as he took the bottom right bed.

"Sure." Blue helped her up and relaxed against the sheets. _'They really prioritize comfort.'_

"...I know we are wearing heavy equipment." Black mentioned as she laid back. "But this still feels nice."

"We are able to produce equipment and other items very quickly, And thanks to the fact the princesses actually care about their troops we live in decent comfort." Twister said relaxing in his bed.

"...Then why wear metal?" Black asked, Turning her head.

"It's enchanted." He said banging on the chestplate. "Plus we only wear the chestplate and helmet."

"Enchanted, like with magic?" Green asked from below.

"Honestly Green, We are talking to walking talking horses, Why are you shocked?" Black asked.

"I wouldn't call other Ponies horses, it's an offensive slang term for somepony who sells their body." Twister said frowning. "Just a heads up."

"Got it, good thing we haven't done anything stupid like call your leaders horses." Blue said moving and laying down next to Black.

"Twister!" A female voice was heard from within the train, before some flapping was heard. "I-i forget, is it stitches for bullet? O-or cold magical water?"

"Here we go." Twister hopped off the bed and opened the door, peaking his head out he looked down the hall. "Sis, their fine… you have escort duty today, let the other medic do his job."

"r-Right, how are the humans?"

"Fine, just get in here." He said walking back in and climbing into the bunk. _'That has to be his sister.'_

Soon, a small grey pony with long pink hair shakily walked in. "G-Good morning, My name is Twistypop, a-and i'll be helping twister escort you to ponyville."

"Technically it's the train escorting us." Green joked as Blue felt Black roll her eyes.

"...w-Well your not wrong, e-each car has a secret compartment at the top that opens up revealing a HAMMG." Twistypop replied.

"Twisty!" Twister yelled in annoyance, Causing her to let out an eep. _'She's shorter than me…'_

"Y-yeah twister?" She asked, Turning to look up at her brother.

"Relax, sit down, and please please… don't tell them all our secrets." Twister said gesturing to the bunk below him.

"...right." She said as she walked towards it and sat down on it, Looking around the room before laying down, Facing the wall.

"So, ponyville… what's it like?" Blue asked nudging Black.

"Is it in a desert like…" Black was saying before realizing they never got the town's name.

"Apple Loosa, no it;s quite more lush with forests and well it's quite beautiful." Twister explained.

"Does it have hot human babes their?" Green asked excitedly.

"...i-i don't know, b-but it does get attacked by Timber Wolves." Twistypop answered.

"Really Green, trying to move on so soon?" Blue asked smiling.

"You would be lucky to even talk to one Green." Black added, Almost laughing.

"You humans are weird." Twister shook his head.

"Hey Green? Why not try to get with one of the natives?" Black joked.

"Because, I want to look like a knight in shining Kevlar." Green said confidence clear in his voice.

"...h-how will you d-do that?" Twistypop asked.

"By being the hero to bring them home!" Green said triumphantly. _'Idiot.'_

Soon, and quickly, Twistypop began giggling. "Y-Your funny."

"(Oh lord no.)" Blue took a deep breath trying not to die.

"...This is going to be a long train ride, Isn't it?" Black asked.

"Twelve hours, give or take an hour." Twister hopped down and began removing his chestplate.

"W-we'll be sleeping for most of it." Twistypop mentioned as she sat back up. "S-So just try to get comfy."

"Not too comfy!" Green said clearly directed at Blue and Black.

"...w-What i-issue do you have with them?" Twistypop asked as she took off her small helmet.

"They are friendly… too friendly." Green said as they heard the him removing his vest.

"O-oh, Th-their herding?" Twistypop asked as she began taking off her chest peice.

'_What the hell is herding?'_ Blue jumped down from the bunk and began removing his vest. _'As much as I should, I'm not wearing this for a twelve hour train ride.'_

"...Herding?" Black asked as Blue looked up and saw her toss her vest catching it he set it on the floor.

"Trying to kill me already?" Blue slipped his vest over his head and set it down next to hers.

"w-Wait you don't know what herding is?" Twistypop asked.

"Their from another world." Twister said as he climbed back onto his bunk.

"O-oh right, r-right." Twistypop put her chest piece down beside her bed, Leaving her in a red t-shirt and grey shorts.

"So what is herding?" Green asked as Blue climbed back up.

"I-it's basically Marefriend or Coltfriend, only h-herding can also refer to m-multiple willing partners." Twistypop answer, Blue stopped looking wide-eyed into the bunk. _'What?'_ Blue felt Black shift in the bunk. "...i-is something wrong?"

"So in this world your allowed to marry multiple partners?" Green asked as Blue continued climbing and sat near Blacks feet.

"Y-Yeah, y-your even allowed to marry o-other family members o-of one of your partners." Twistypop answered as she looked at Green.

"Green don't get any Ideas." Blue rolled his eyes as he could feel Green's excitement.

"Dammit!"

"w-w-Wait w-what i-ideas?" Twistypop asked.

"...(You know what, I say let him have this.)" Black whispered to herself.

"How much are we allowed to move around the train?" Blue asked smiling.

"You can go anywhere on the train, you aren't prisoners and They serve food all twelve hours." Twister explained. "So feel free to relax and explore.

"...Does the train have a bar?" Black asked.

"Not now Black." Blue said pinching her leg.

"I-it does, b-but your only a-allowed one drink." Twistypop answered as she got out of her bed. "I-im going to go eat, j-just come find me if you need anything." She said before she walked out of the room.

"I'll join you Sis." Twister said hopping down and following her.

"I'm gonna grab a drink." Green said quickly leaving the room before Blue could say anything.

"...How long till you think he flirts with Twistypop?" Black asked. "Because I'm betting five dollars it's before the train ride ends."

"I'm guessing he lasts about as quickly as you get drunk." Blue said smiling.

"You don't complain that often, In fact, I swear you encourage it."

"Only so you don't remember my terrible performance." Blue stretched his legs.

"But I always forget your amazing size." Black complained playfully.

"I'm going to sleep, you can do what you like." Blue shifted and moved to lay down next to her.

"Mmmm, I say sleeping is in order." Black said as she turned to be face to face with Blue.

"Almost Reminds me about our camping trip when I was twenty." Blue chuckled remembering. "First time I laughed since he disappeared."

"Yeah, and if I remember correctly, It was the best night of my life." Black said, Smiling.

"Says the woman who drank half a bottle of tequila and started singing the worst rendition of Let it go I've ever heard." Blue closed his eyes. "And almost lit herself on fire."

"Hey listen, I'm older, I know what i'm saying." Black stated.

"That dementia gettin to ya?" Blue chuckled as he let one arm hang off the bed.

"Hey, I'm still old enough to start a family you know."

"For four years." Blue groaned clutching his stomach in pain. "Okay okay, you don't have to hurt me."

"Yes I do, Sometimes your mouth gets you into trouble… Far less then mine." Black told Blue.

"Yeah yeah, its not my fault I got promoted to Sergeant… Corporal." Black smiled before catching her fist. "Alright alright, enough jokes I don't want to go to sleep Black and Blue… so to speak."

"...You know i'm just going to say it now, This whole thing is… Strange."

"If it gets me my best friend back, I'll accept it… hell I'd french kiss it… long as its a girl, she ain't even gotta be pretty." Blue said adjusting.

"I meant us." Black told him.

"Us… I mean yes I'm dating someone ten years older than me, But I could be like my brother and date someone almost three times my age." Blue shuddered. _'NO NO NO NO!'_

"Your blood brother? Or brother brother?" Black asked.

"The one that didn't die by reckless actions, so that would be blood brother." Blue grinned but chuckled. "Sometimes it's hard to tell them apart though."

"Hey, we don't know if He's dead yet." Black told Blue.

"Good chance, he had this way with people… made them want to kill him."

"...Are you joking?"

"If he makes a crack about me dating a asian… don't be surprised." Blue groaned in annoyance. "That will be something I didn't miss."

"Then why is he a brother to you?"

"I don't know."

"...Let's just get some sleep."

* * *

**Nine hours later**

**18:23**

Blue opened his eyes yawning. _'Still tired.'_ Blue looked over to see Black sleeping soundly her arm draped over his chest. _'I'll let her sleep.'_ Blue slipped out of the bed taking care to be quiet, he moved to his vest quietly opening a pocket and pulling out a small box along with his phone. _'Sweet relief.'_

Exiting the room he made his way to the rear, traveling through multiple carts he saw different weapons. _'As strange as some of these looks… I'm sure they can do some damage if a basic rifle can encase whites entire shoulder in ice.' _Opening the door to the back of the Caboose cool air washing over his sweaty body. "Damn, fucking hell thats cold." Sitting down he let his legs hang from the back and opened the box and pulled out a cigarette. "Ky will kill me if he sees me with these."

"u-Um, w-who would k-kill you?" Blue heard Twistypop ask from out of sight.

"Kyler Petrie, oh supreme canadian one." Blue held the butt in his mouth while he fished around his pockets for a lighter.

"...s-so w-why smoke?"

"Fun…" Blue lied as he found the lighter and pulled it out, engraved and colored onto the lighter though the color had faded quite a bit was a P-51 Mustang, opening it he sparked it a couple times before a fire started and he lit the cigarette.

"...y-you should know it i-isn't good for your health."

"Cause the gun fire and asshole medic are keepin me spunky." Blue said after taking a drag.

"i-I'm an asshole?" She asked with a voice full of dread.

"No no, my medic." Blue said smiling. "Nah you're pretty nice and down right innocent in comparison."

"I-i-i-i'm p-pretty?"

"Pretty nice dear, Pretty nice." Blue said chuckling.

"o-oh…"

"So why are you here? Meaning why are you in the Caboose?" Blue asked after taking a drag.

"I uh… i-i was hoping there would be s-some extra bandages."

"You really like helping people don't ya?" Blue took in a proper breath of air. _'The air tastes and feels so much richer._

"I-i guess you could say that." Twistypop replied. "W-what about you?"

"I like helping people I guess, most of my skill go towards killing though." Blue said before taking a drag.

"...p-Pringleberry told me we were escorting you to meet a friend… w-who is this friend?"

"Well if I'm right, and god knows and hears my prayers… It's a man if you can call him a man, Kyler Petrie." Blue explained flicking the half burned cigarette away.

"W-w-wait, y-you know Kyler?" Twistypop asked.

"Your talking like he's a general or something." Blue stood up stretching.

"...w-well h-he did join the Horizon Guard t-three years ago… a-and is one of the personal bodyguards f-for Princess Twilight." Twistypop explained. "...h-he's also one of the few humans in equestrian military."

"Thats… surprising, The Kid I knew wouldn't join the military even if it gave him an infinite supply of pussy or Dick." Blue chuckled shaking his head. "He could be easily bribed with food though."

"W-well princess Twilight hoofpicked him."

"Thats another surprise…"

"...those humans have been i-in equestria for over a-a few years now… h-how is it a s-surprise i-if you don't mind me asking." Twistypop looked at Blue. "i-isn't it possible that someponies c-can change with time?"

"When you go through most of your teenage years with someone, you… well expect them to act a certain way." Blue turned to face her and leaned against the railing. "But I wouldn't be surprised if he evolved… in a manner of speaking."

"...i-in what kind of manner?"

"Nothing nothin." Blue shook his head. "You should probably get back to what you were doin."

"Y-yeah t-Twister i-is probably wondering where I am." She said before she walked back inside. _'Thank god it wasn't Black who caught me smoking… I told her I quit.'_ Blue looked back out and pulled out another cigarette. _'This is great though, I'll finally get to punch him.'_

"If there is a god out there, I thank you… But also fuck you for that shit in Iraq." Blue growled as he lit his cigarette. _'Seriously, you love blowing shit up.'_ Blue sat outside for a while going through three more cigarettes. _'Hopefully Black hasn't woken up.'_

"...So, quitting, Huh?" Blue heard Black say from right behind him.

"Couldn't get nic patches or gum before we left." Blue said frowning. _'Just my fucking luck.'_

"...Just this once, Get it out of your system." Black told him.

"Look I'm sorry Black, I really am… but this shit is fucking with my head something serious." Blue turned to face her taking a drag.

"Again, Get it out of your system Blue." She said giving Blue a small smile. "...Irag, the first wave, And now this, I'm shocked you don't have ten different cases of lung cancer."

He blew the smoke away from her and took a breath. "Maybe you just absorb those cancerous cells, or maybe it's my liver that's gonna kill me first."

"...Or maybe it'll be war that'll get us both." Black said after taking a deep breath. "Look, Try and see the bright side… You'll finally see your brother again."

"I thought you were the bright side." Blue chuckled as he tossed the butt of the cigarette away. "You did basically keep me from blowing my brains out… before I joined the Marines."

"Yeah, you were drunkenly debating to yourself whether to join the Coast guard." Black said, letting out a small giggle.

"I'd rather get hung from the rafters by my dick then join Uncle Sam's Canoe club." Blue looked back at the landscape passing by. "This world is somethin else though."

"Yeah… Kinda makes me feel like a kid with the colors." Black mentioned as she looked with Blue.

"A kid? Thats going a little far back…" Blue laughed as he pulled her next to him on the railing.

"Yeah, but doesn't everything about this world kinda make you feel… Younger?"

"In some ways, but it also makes me feel older… Just seems too peaceful, like the woods behind the property." Blue frowned and looked down at the tracks. "I hope I can find my mother too."

"...I'm sure we will Dust." Black said after taking a deep breath.

"You don't have to do this you know, you could have said no back at the bank." Blue gripped the railing tightly. "You should have gone back with the others."

"And leave you with Green? No, it's a fate worse then death to be without me." Black told Blue.

"Fate worse than death… if you weren't here maybe he'd shut the hell up." Blue elbowed her smiling. "And wouldn't be distracted by you."

"Maybe, but then you wouldn't be having fun with the guy." Black said, Elbowing back. "Honestly… with how much you talked about him during the first two years of being with me, I kinda want to meet your brother."

"He'll give me hell." Blue hung his head groaning. "I won't hear the end of his jokes because of you."

"Oh come on, I'm sure it won't be That bad." Black said, Giggling outright.

"Okay let me say this, Me and him used to talk about our favorite type of women… I listed asian at the top and older woman at the bottom… Now you tell me what do you think he's gonna say when he meets you?" Blue asked looking at her and raising a brow.

"Oooooh, now I want to tell him i'm in my forties." Black said, Smiling as she looked out at the world as the sun began to set.

"Great then I'll be known as the Milf Hunter." Blue groaned sounding like he was in pain. _'Fuck my life with a pikestaff.'_

"So that's why the last condom, 'Broke'." Black mentioned, Looking at Blue, Blue looked at her like he was shot in the gut with buckshot. "Your lucky I had morning after pills."

"I didn't know the condom broke… or are you just fucking my shit here?" Blue's look of fear almost seemed at max.

"...Next time, Wear two condoms." Black told him, Losing the smile she had.

"Or don't in the heat of the moment buy offbrand condoms." Blue chuckled. "I did buy brand condoms this time… since I wasn't told to hurry the hell up by someone impatient."

"Still, Wear, Two." Black ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Blue said frowning. "Sometimes I forget how scary you are."

"It's because I'm older, and I know where to hit you."

"If I hit back I lose." Blue stretched. "I'm just glad you haven't taken me to meet your parents."

"...Yeah, they were deported to China with fake Green cards." Black reminded Blue.

"Fuck, sorry… just be glad my father only thinks we're friends." Blue told her. "Or it would be both our asses nailed to the fence."

"I'm shocked he never heard us."

"Thats because I was careful to make sure he wasn't home… though I know the neighbors know." Blue chuckled as he pulled out his phone.

"H-hey uh, i-i hate t-to interupt, b-but changelings h-have been spotted in thi-this area often, p-please get back inside." They both heard Twistypop tell them both from behind.

"We'll be in, in a bit… just give us a couple moments." Blue said looking at Black.

"...a-alright, please hurry." Twistypop said as she quickly got back inside.

"...Are you going to ask me something?" Black asked Blue.

"I just want to say… I'm sorry about the smoking." Blue tossed the box away. "I will try to quit nic patch and gum… or no nic patch and gum."

"...Right, Don't worry about it Blue, Just try to at least get a handle on your problem." Black told Blue. "And i'll try to get a handle on my drinking."

"Your drinking isn't a problem, you know when to cut down." Blue smiled. "You have far more restraint and you are also a little wise."

"Not when I drink, After one gulp and I down the bottle." Black joked, Smiling back.

"Sounds like a technique for giving head." Blue chuckled as he backed away from the railing and opened the door.

"Let's hurry before these… What did Twisty call them again?" Black asked as she walked through the door, Blue followed behind her.

"Lets get a drink, I think I'll allow it since we are only allowed one." Blue told her as he caught up and walked beside her.

"I'll be fine Blue, I'll drink when this is all over." Black told him.

"Then what do you want Black?" Blue asked smiling.

"To get this all over with, Because I have a hunch the Russians have declared their own little war against these… Equestrians if I had to guess what they call themselves." Black stated as they walked.

"We won't end up supporting them, at least officially." Blue told her. "If their lucky they'll get a squad of Marines to offer help."

"...Blue, These Equestrians are really nice… I hope they will win against the Russians." Black told Blue.

Blue let out a deep sigh stopping and looking at her. "I know what you want Black… it's not going to happen."

"...And what do I want Blue?" Black asked, Looking back at him.

"You want me to ask if we can help the Equestrians… Since they already have humans in their army, you figured that if I worded it just right I can get them to accept us a squad that is known for ignoring chain of command, to be sent in to help them." Blue crossed his arms frowning.

"...Your right it wouldn't happen." Black said before she went back to walking.

Blue followed behind her. _'Fuck that made me feel like a dick.'_

"...Blue, I'm now past the age limit for Marines, How much longer do you think I'll have before I'm out?" Black asked as they walked.

"If they make an exception… a year maybe three, they aren't known for making exceptions." Blue swallowed harshly. "But I told you, when you're out… I'm out."

"...As much as I enjoy being a Marine, There are some things I hate about it…" Black admitted.

"Are you talking about not trying to stay in?" Blue asked grabbing her hand and stopping them both.

"...I told myself this would be my last mission, Because if I do get an exception, It'll only hurt me at the end of it because i'll be older, People don't hire older people you know." Black told him, Giving a small smile.

"Ann, why didn't you tell me?" Blue asked looking her in the eyes. "What did you just… plan on disappearing on me?"

"No, I just wanted to plan a big surprise party when you came on leave." Black said, Still smiling. "...I know, Bitchy of me to do it that way, but you know how low the pay is for what is a retired marine."

"Then I'm going with you… I'm not going to leave you at home while I go off to some god forsaken hell hole." Blue frowned. "I've got six years left of inactive service I can do, I know someone who can get me to reserve."

"...and then what?"

"I… I don't know…"

"...Dustin, You have six years to think, I if I had to guess, have months to think, Right now it's my problem to worry about, so i'm not going to drink until I know what I'm going to do." Black told him.

"Then your last mission is going to be a long one." Blue told her smiling.

"...Then let's force it to be a long one." Black said, Smiling back.

"You two done or do I have to sit here forced to listen to the vomit that is your lovey dovey talk?" Green asked from behind Blue.

"...Green, You'll end up having these kinds of conversations yourself one day." Black told him, dropping the smile.

Blue wrapped his arm around Black's waist. "Maybe not, I mean he couldn't get someone to be his girlfriend if he won the lotto."

"Mmmm, Maybe another man in his life then?" Black asked as she looked up to blue.

"Now that would explain why he 'Accidentally' ended up kissing Purple… Poor guy never recovered." Blue said chuckling as Green turned red with anger.

"Relax green, We're just having fun." Black told Green, Smiling.

"I mean, We're not having fun, but this is fun." Blue said as Green stomped past them.

"...Should we let up on the kid?"

"Maybe when he stops staring at your ass." Blue said kissing her forehead. "Wanna grab something to eat?"

"...Yeah, I would like that." Black told him, They started walking the way they were heading before.

"I can't believe you didn't talk to me about this before now." Blue sighed but his smile remained.

"And I can't believe you would date a old woman like me." Black replied, Still smiling. "Life's full of surprises."

"I really don't think I am, Cause you look Twenty five."

"But how long till I look sixty?" Black said, Kissing Blue's cheek.

"At this rate… eighty." Blue's smile turned into a smirk. _'Seriously though Black, you age like a damned Saiyan.'_

"...Equestrians have magic, Maybe they have something to actually reverse my age." Black mentioned.

"Thinking about something?"

"...Just thinking about how… Different this world is, Yet so similar." Black told Blue as they walked, Nearing a door that lead to the Dining cart.

"We shouldn't have to much longer on the train… I just hope we can get to Kyler ASAP." Blue opened the door and they walked into the dining cart. _'Shit it smells good.'_

"...Now I kinda wish we went here first." Black mentioned as they saw a total of four tables, and a counter with a pony behind it.

"Go ahead, take off." Blue removed his arm from her waist and gave her a gentle push. _'I hope they have some meat… so very unlikely.'_Black quickly walked to the counter and talked with the pony behind the counter who nodded and walked further back behind the counter to find something.

Blue walked over to a wall and relaxed against it.

* * *

**Two Hours later**

**20:59**

The train began to slow causing Blue to almost slide out of the bunk. "Fucking hell!" He gripped the edge and kept Black from sliding into him. _'Think they would give some warning.'_

"A-And th-that's why brother had us over here." Twistypop informed all of them as Twister laughed his ass off.

"You didn't have to grope your Marefriend to stop her!" Twister laughed.

"...Who said I minded?" Black asked, Blue rolled his eyes as he got back into the bunk taking care not to grope Black again.

"My face hurts…" Looking down he saw Green face first in his vest.

"o-Oh no." Twistypop quickly moved to green's side and got his face off his vest to look it over.

"Th-thank you." Green said holding his nose.

"Aw l-" Blue was shut up by Black covering his mouth.

"(Don't.)" Black ordered, Blue rolled his eyes but watched the two.

"...y-you'll be fine, it's just your nose." Twistypop told Green as she helped him up.

"Feels broken." Green said massaging his nose. "But thanks Twisty."

"O-oh u-uh yeah, n-no problem." Twistypop said with a faint blush.

"Alright, you three get geared up, the Castle isn't much of a walk from here… I will ask you to hand over your rifles and sidearms… just a precaution as you will be meeting one of our leaders." Twister said as Blue hopped down next to his vest.

"Sure, as long as you take me to this Kyler After." He said removing his sidearm and handing the firearms to Twister. _'If it is him.'_

"How long of a walk?" Black asked as she hopped down.

"Long enough for you to see some sights." Twister said smiling as he took the firearms and walked to the door. "PRIVATE GET OVER HERE!"

A Pony in armor ran over and Twister started talking to him.

"Hey maybe after Twisty can show me some sights." Green said smiling. _'OH MY GOD! THE IDIOT LEARNS!'_

"I-i um… s-sure." Twistypop told Green, The Pony walked in picking up the rest of the weapons before leaving.

"(I could kiss you for shutting me up.)" Blue began putting on his vest.

"(You already do.)" Black told him as she quickly put on her vest.

The five quickly geared up and were leaving the train. "So… nice place…"

"...t-That castle is… Quite out of place." Black mentioned as she saw a castle practically made out of crystals towering over the town.

"..t-that is a bit of a long story, b-but every since we got the castle, Princess t-Twilight has been living in it." Twistypop answered as they all began walking. "t-The humans that appeared first were all put under her care… G-Given free housing, food, w-water and electricity, a-and made equestrian c-citizens."

"Really? How much money does your princesses have to spend?" Black asked as Blue noticed a really tall pony with a horn yelling at a small pony with a horn, she was actually smaller than Twistypop.

"I-I couldn't say, b-but as long as t-they don't overspend, we should be fine, r-right brother?"

"Yep."

"I never asked, but the pony from before Pringleberry said he was an earth pony." Blue said looking at the feathers on their backs. _'No way… are those wings.'_

"There are three kinds of ponies, Earth, Pegasus, and Unicorn." Twister explained. "Earth ponies are super strong, Pegasi can fly and manipulate the weather, and Unicorn's can cast spells."

"I feel like I walked into a kids cartoon." Green said looking at the castle.

"Shut it Green." Blue said as they passed the yelling Unicorn.

"Sis! How many times have I told you not to fall asleep like this!?" The unicorn yelled.

'_Just going to ignore that.'_ Blue thought as they passed by a bar. "Black, not the time." He smiled nudging her.

"Can you blame me?"

"Stop it." Green said as they approached the doors to the Castle.

"...Are you going to take us inside?" Black asked, Looking at Twistypop, as Twister walked forward and talked with the guards.

"It d-depends on what they say." Twistypop motioned at the guards.

Twister nodded as the guards opened the doors and he walked inside gesturing for them to follow. "This doesn't look that easily defendable." Blue said as the guards closed the doors behind them.

"T-the ca-castle formed only five years, t-the guard is c-currently trying t-to build devices t-to help defend it." Twistypop explained as they walked.

"You'll be speaking to the Princess on your own." Twister told them as they came to a large pair of Doors.

"...where will you both be going?" Black asked, Looking at Twister and Twistypop.

"We'll be waiting for you here." Twister said smiling.

"T-try not to be nervous, t-twilight sparkle is probably just as nervous, i-if not more so." Twistypop told them, giving a soft smile.

"I'll keep that in mind." Blue said walking to the door placing his hands to the doors.

"I really hope we can hangout after this Twisty." Green said a smile in his voice.

"(Let's hope green doesn't fuck it up.)" Black whispered to Blue.

"Hop to it Green." Blue said pushing the doors open and walking in, the room was large… but seemed lightly decorated with tapestry and other decor, a multiple chairs made of crystal sat around a large circular crystal table with what looked like a map on it.

Each chair was marked with a symbol and in the one marked with a purple star sat a women or Mare Dressed in an Elaborate purple dress that complemented her hair, beside her stood a Man or Stallion dressed in Midnight Purple Armor. _'I don't know what to call that green and purple lizard beside her.'_

Blue knelt on one knee bowing his head. "Thank you for Accepting to meet us your Highness." Looking to his left and right, he saw Green and Black doing the same as him.

"It's fine, Please stand." The purple mare, Twilight Sparkle told them. "And please don't call me Princess or Your highness."

"Yes Ma'am." Blue said standing. _'Surprisingly casual…' _Blue took a breath. "I am Sergeant Blue in charge of Echo squad."

"I am Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship." Twilight told them smiling. "Now, Since your here and Captain Pringleberry sent you here, It's safe to assume the name Kyler Petrie means something to you, Correct?"

"Yes Ma'am." Blue said smiling.

"Spike? Can you get me the documents on the Human Citizens?" Twilight asked looking at the green and purple lizard.

"Yes Twilight." He jumped off the seat and walked off. "It'll take a bit to find."

'_It fucking talks.'_

"If you have any questions, I will happily answer them." Twilight said as the man or pony in the armor walked along the room, Getting a new angle.

"I only have a few, but I'm sure my squad members do." Blue gestured to Black and Green. "I'll ask mine after they ask theirs."

"...How strong is your Alcohol?" Black asked First.

"I don't really have much of a reference, But Humans Generally get tipsy after the first shot according to guard reports when they break up a drunken brawl." Twilight answered.

"Black, not now." Green groaned.

"It's alright, Any question can really do." Twilight told them. "It helps passes the time and allows us to trust each other more."

"...what's a MPR?" Black asked.

"MPR stands for Magical Pulse Rifle, Generally, They fire by using Crystals that store types of magic, These crystals can also be used as some sort of bayonet but that's not their main usage, And most MPRs fire in a burst, but for the past few years, We've been expanding them." Twilight answered. "Anything else?'

"Herding… is that real or is it a joke?" Green asked.

"Herding was first done as a way to help with the decline in male births while female births spiked, I'm sure you saw outside how a majority of residences were Mares." Twilight answered him. "Usually, A herd consists of one male and multiple females, but we do have a limit depending on what race the male is."

"Since humans have become Citizens in your country… has Herding been allowed for them?" Blue asked crossing his arms. "Such a thing is illegal in our world… and country."

"Since we didn't know how rare humans were, or common, We gave you the treatment of alicorns, So ten, if you want more you'll have to get a princess to agree to extend the limit just for you." Twilight answered. "But it has to be more then one princess."

"...What is this castle made of?" Black asked.

"...I don't actually know the answer to that question." Twilight admitted.

"Why were Humans accepted so quickly as citizens?" Green asked.

"Back when humans first arrived, They didn't have anywhere to go, So under my supervision they were given citizenship, Food water and shelter in the hope we would be able to find them a way home." Twilight answered.

"But you never did." Blue said raising a brow.

"No, And we had to put off the search after we were attacked by humans." Twilight replied.

"Sorry, they are from another country." Blue told her.

"I assumed so when we couldn't understand them when we captured some of them." Twilight commented. "Spiiiiike! You should be here by now!"

"YOU DESTROYED THE COPY SO I HAVE TO FIND THE FIRST ONE!" Spike the lizard thing yelled.

"...oh my celestia, I wasn't prepared." Twilight sighed as she stood up. "Spike! Check Section One five H!"

"...Twi, You know most books by heart, You should be able to tell them." The man or pony in the armor mentioned.

"Y-You… Fucking asshole." Blue said looking at the Armored man recognizing his voice.

"Took you long enough… and I expected more then just three guys for a rescue kind of mission." Kyler mentioned from behind his armor.

"I'm going to go help spike find it, Kyler, Try not to do anything stupid." Twilight said before leaving.

Blue walked over to Kyler frowning. "...Where's that nut shot you kept promising?" Blue Smiled and hugged the man.

"God your still such an asshole man." Blue chuckled patting Kyler's back.

"...Yeah, Some things never change." Kyler said, Patting Blue's back in return.

"God man." Blue backed away wiping a tear from his eye. "Fuck I joined the marines for this shit."

"Funny, I joined the guard cause I had no skills." Kyler mentioned, Chuckling.

"Apparently you had enough to become a Princess's bodyguard." Green said walking over.

"It's more of a trust thing actually, the Princesses are more than capable of defending themselves." Kyler explained.

"Fuckin hell brother, I honestly Thought I'd find a corpse…" Blue said smiling. _'Damn it… don't cry.'_

"Yeah, and I thought I would've prepared a cake for you, But you don't get what you want in life." Kyler replied, clearly a smile in his voice as he took off his helmet. "But hey, When life gives you lemons, You make lemonade… or you use them as lemon wedges for a drink."

"Don't mention drink, Black might run off." Green said smiling. "Then Blue would have to chase her down again."

"Right, So Dustin's Blue, She's Black, That makes you The PaperBoy." Kyler mentioned with a smile. "...You really sank low Dustin with him."

"He's a damn good shot, second best next to Black." Blue said Smiling. "But I go by Blue here and he's green."

"Oh, Perfect, and your favorite color is blue." Kyler said still smiling.

"...You said he was horribly Blue… He isn't." Black mentioned.

"He hasn't started with the puns Black, trust me once he gets going he doesn't stop." Blue said smiling. "Ky this is Black, she's… well…"

"...Let me just take a wild guess, and say your fucking her… Right?" Kyler asked, Raising a brow.

"...t-That would be correct." Black said as Kyler looked at Blue.

"Really? Yellow Fever?"

"More than that." Blue said as he walked and stood beside Black. "She's about ten years older than me, and before you make jokes… Orange and Crimson have already made them."

"...All you need now is to say no one can deflect the emerald splash, Then get a hole punched into your chest." Kyler mentioned with a flat face.

"She ain't a mom." Green said frowning. "So are you and Twilight fucking?"

"No, Wouldn't mind it though." Kyler said without missing a beat. "But judging by your frown, I'll say you've been going to your hands alot."

"Oh you have, No idea." Black mentioned.

"Let's just say, he found out today that me and Black were together." Blue said smiling. _'Been a long time.'_

"...Oh my god." Kyler let out, Doing his best to not laugh. "S-So your telling me, This guy, Tried to get with her?" Kyler said, Chuckling with a big smile.

"Did more than try, He's hit on her… bought drinks, pick up lines, Necklaces, even tried smacking her ass once." Blue said laughing.

"Oh my fucking god he has to be younger then sixteen to believe Any of that can land him a girlfriend on it's own." Kyler said as he looked at him. "Try actually talking, There humans too ya know!"

"We didn't really get together in the most… romantic or normal of ways." Blue told him as he wrapped his arm around Blacks waist.

"Yeah, but here's the thing, You have the, Feral Charm." Kyler stated, still chuckling. "And this boy over here, Tried doing what you do, T-That's just hilarious!" Kyler said before outright laughing. "He probably didn't even do your padinent triple flirt!"

"You tell him." Blue said looking down.

"...Drunken brawl." Black told Kyler.

"Specifically She got drunk and tried to fight me, I brought her home where I slept on the couch." Blue sighed.

"Oh my god! Remind me to buy you a fucking wife beater shirt!" Kyler laughed as he held onto his stomach.

"...Can I shoot him?" Black asked Blue.

"You mean like how you shot at me next morning?" Blue asked looking at her.

"Hey, The gun wasn't loaded… Correctly." Black replied, Making Kyler Laugh harder.

"And then you threw it at me!"

"Oh my god… j-Just stop." Kyler said as he tried to stop laughing, doing his best to take deep breaths. "Oh god."

"She finally stop trying to kill me after I pinned her to the ground…" Blue nudged her smiling. _'In a more then compromising position.'_

"...I'm just glad you keep a condom in your wallet." Black mentioned, Getting Kyler laughing again.

"OH MY GOD YOU ACTUALLY HAD ONE!?" Kyler laughed hard.

"I was banging a yoga instructor at the time… horny woman made me carry one, became second nature." Blue explained before pinching Blacks side.

"O-oh god… now my throat hurts." Kyler mentioned as he walked to the table, Tears in his eyes. "Fuck it's been a long time since i laughed like that."

"Yeah, and apparently everytime we were on leave and went off base to have some fun… They had some fun on the way back!" Green growled glaring at Blue.

"Oh god, please shut up kid before my guts explode." Kyler said as he leaned on a chair.

"(Tell whatever you want, it's payback at this point.)" Blue whispered to Black.

"(Payback for who?)" Black asked as Kyler took deep breaths.

"(Both.)"

"Oh god, Five years and your still funny." Kyler mentioned as he wiped his eyes.

"Sometimes." Green grumbled.

"And let me just take a guess, and say that they both tease you." Kyler said after calming down.

"Kinda hard not to when he keeps trying to get sloppy seconds from Blue." Black mentioned, getting a chuckle out of Kyler.

"I even technically stole a bar Pickup from him." Blue smiled. "He introduced me as the Sergeant who pulled him out of a burning wreck."

"And we had a drunken threesome with the girl." Black told Kyler.

"Oh man, Chief, You ended the kid's whole career." Kyler joked, Chuckling more.

"So that's been my life, besides mental issues and depression." Blue hugged Black closer to him. _'Thank god she was here.'_

"Oh man… At least you didn't mope around in your house for the first year." Kyler mentioned, Wiping his eyes.

"More like a couple months, Till I met her."

"Well, You had a better time then me, that's for sure." Kyler said, a smile on his face as he looked at Blue, the door opened revealing Princess Twilight Sparkle. "Hey Twi, Did you find the Document?"

"She's holding a book." Green said smiling.

"With roughly two hundred and fifty pages." Twilight answered as she opened the book and flipped through the pages, Quickly stopping at a page and placed it on the table. "Kyler has been a relatively model citizen, despite some emotional hangups he held strong, and after pushing himself got to where he is now."

"Do you know if there is a Desiree in your documents?" Blue asked looking at the book.

"...Roughly middle age?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, Brown hair that was Dyed red?" Blue held his breath.

"She currently lives here in ponyville, Working as a nurse." Twilight told him.

"Thank you Twilight Sparkle." Blue seperated from Black as he fell to his knees. "(Oh thank christ…)"

"Are you alright Dustin?" Kyler asked as Black quickly got to Blue's side, hands on his shoulders.

"Blue?" Green asked. _'They're both alive… both of them, oh my fucking god I can't believe it.'_

"Blue? Sweetie?" Black asked as she hugged Blue.

"I-I'm fine Ann… Th-they're both alive, I lived so long thinking my Mom and Brother were dead…" Blue Almost cried his breaths ragged as he failed to breath.

"...Come on Dustin, Get up and try to calm down, i know it's hard, but your in the american military, Try to act proper for your squad." Kyler told Dustin.

Dustin slowly stood up taking deep breaths. "God I owe you so much for putting up with my shit Black."

"And I owe you for dealing with me after a few drinks, Let's just call it even." Black told him as she kissed his cheek.

"You two done?" Green asked gagging.

"So Twi, What took you so long to get back?"

"Hey Twilight, The others are here!" Spike yelled. "Oh Kyler, Rarity is pissed you destroy another shirt in sparring again!"

"Greeeeeeat, Now i'm about to get a earful." Kyler muttered to himself.

"Rarity?" Blue asked, as a yellow blur quickly crashed into Kyler.

"IwassoworriedTwilightsaidyourfriendhadpossiblyshownupand-" the blur turned out to be a Yellow Mare with large wings and cotton candy pink hair, dressed in a large green turtleneck sweater and loose fitting jeans.

"Flutters, I'm fine." Kyler said with a smile after getting a breath in.

"Fluttershy you really need to calm down darling, he's fine." A white mare with curly purple hair said, she was dressed in a dress not to different from Twilights only the dress was red.

"Ah never seen er move that fast, At least give er that." A orange mare with blonde hair tied near the bottom and dressed in a button up shirt tied at the bottom, Tight fitting jeans and a cowboy hat, Told the White Mare.

"She almost moved as fast as Dashie!" A bouncing pink Mare dressed in a blue skirt and black t-shirt screamed with joy.

"Yeah, but obviously not as awesome as me." A cyan colored mare with short rainbow hair, Wearing a hoodie and short shorts boasted as she walked in.

"(They come in all colors and personalities.)" Blue whispered to black.

"(You're not wrong there.)" Black whispered back.

"Wow…" Green said staring at the Orange Mare's large breasts.

"...Could ya not stare?" The Orange Mare asked looking at Green.

"Careful Green, I know an ass kicker by voice… and your ass would be green ass grass." Blue joked as Kyler and the Yellow Mare stood up.

"So when could you fly so well Flutters?" Kyler asked the yellow mare with a smile.

"I heard your friend might be here so I flew as fast as possible, I even went through a couple clouds!" The yellow mare Fluttershy said hugging him.

"It's nice to know you care so much flutters." Kyler said smiling as he hugged her back. "It really is."

"Great everyone except me!" Green groaned as Blue kissed Blacks cheek.

"So Twilight, Why did you call us over?" the Cyan mare asked, Looking at Twilight.

"Kyler's friend appeared in military gear and so she called Fluttershy just in case it wasn't but it turned out to be so when she went to look for a book she called us and here we are!" The Pink pony… seemed to vibrate as she talked at a rapid pace.

"...Should I be worried?" Black asked as she looked at the Pink pony.

"About her exploding?" Blue asked staring at the pony.

"She won't explode, Just Pinkie being Pinkie." The Cyan pony told them.

"You must be Kyler's friend." Fluttershy said looking at Green.

"No he isn't flutters, It's the one with the beard." Kyler told Fluttershy.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Fluttershy said as she broke from Kyler. _'Her name has shy in it.'_

"I'm Fluttershy."

"Dustin, but Call me Blue." Blue said smiling. "Glad to see ky finally found someone so beautiful to spend his time with." The yellow mare went red in the face and her pupils became pinpricks.

"So, Can we get to why we are here? Or are you just going to keep making Fluttershy more insecure?" The Cyan mare asked before Fluttershy seemed to disappear and appearing behind Kyler.

"Second one seems fun." Blue chuckled.

"Maybe you can beat Kyler's Record." Twilight told Blue.

"NO NO, Do not give Blue something to beat… he always fucking wins!" Green growled.

"Uh, Try Jumpforce kid, Dustin could never beat me on it after a while." Kyler told Green with a smile as he patted Fluttershy's head.

"YES SOMETHING!" Green yelled in… Joy?

"You still haven't gotten laid since you joined my squad." Blue said smiling as green joy turned to sadness.

"Wh-why would you do this to me?" Green asked.

"What did the kid do to you Dustin to earn this kind of Treatment?" Kyler asked, Looking at Blue.

"Black tell him." Green said. "Tell him the torture Blue and you have done to me…"

"And what about that sweet mare waiting outside the door?" Black asked, Looking at Green.

"Nothing, Kid just has a constant run of bad luck." Blue said smiling as Greens face brightened.

"Blue stay away." Green threatened.

Kyler chuckled. "So how was your trip Dustin?" Kyler asked.

"Fun, but not Fun." Blue said.

"Before we all go too far into a rabbit hole, WE SHOULD THROW A PARTY!" The Pink pony Pinkie yelled.

"...Let me guess, Your going to go bake a cake, get the cannon, streamers and music?" Kyler listed off like if he was reading off a list by memory.

"Know her they're already here." Twilight Sparkle said smiling. "Before that, maybe you should introduce yourselves?"

"Name's Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow Dash, The cyan pony introduced herself as her wings shot out. "The Fastest flyer and runner around."

"F-f-Fl-Fluttershy!" Fluttershy introduced herself. _'I already know your name.'_

"Name's Applejack, Ah own Sweet Apple Acres, If ya ever need anythin, just ask." The Orange pony, Applejack introduced herself while tipping her hat.

"Nice to meet you Applejack." Blue smiled. _'I hate to say it, but she's pretty good looking.'_

"(at least Kyler has good tastes.)" Black whispered.

"(He did always like the shy ones)" Blue whispered back as he saw Kyler kiss Fluttershy's cheek.

"Rarity, Fashionista if you ever want something a little more… fashionable just talk to me darling." The White Pony Rarity introduced.

"Don't think my CO would like it if I came back dressed differently." Blue shook his head.

"So you won't be staying long?" Kyler asked.

"If we don't report back within three days, they might attack the town we came from." Green said frowning.

"Well, The train runs every Twelve hours, So try not to worry if you guys miss it today." Kyler said, Smiling as he held Fluttershy close.

"I think I have a solution… But it can wait till after the party." Twilight Sparkle said smiling.

"IM PINKIE PIE AND THIS IS MY PARTY CANNON!" The pink pony pulled a cannon out of… her hair? And fire with a table with food appeared against the wall a boombox next to it, with streamers flying in the air.

"...I still can't get over the physics of her hair." Kyler admitted.

"I need a beer after that." Green said staring at the cannon. "And I want one."

"Sorry dear, she only has the one." Rarity said giggling.

"But she has party caches lying around." Kyler added. "But i'm sure she won't tell you… Actually, It's Pinkie, we don't know."

"Now, lets have some fun." Fluttershy said smiling gently. "I'm going to talk with Pinkie, you have fun Ky." Everyone paired off, Blue decided to grab something to eat from the table.

"Hopefully Pinkie's Party Cannon didn't hurt your head as much as it did Kyler's." Blue heard Twi tell him from behind.

"Only thing that hurt was my brain from the physics." Blue said as he grabbed a bottle. "And I can't read this."

"That… Is what Kyler would call Colored Vodka." Twilight told him after reading it.

"Colored Vodka… don't let Green get any of this." Blue said opening it and taking a sip. "D-damn…"

"Knowing Pinkie, she would've spiked everything she could if the party was nothing but adults." Twilight told Blue. "So watch what you eat."

"I'll keep that in mind for Black, she's a lightweight." Blue chuckled. "But thank you Twilight, for taking care of my friend and my Mom."

"It was nothing Blue, It was my first time seeing humans and I wanted to learn as much as I can while also giving them everything they should needs if they simply choose to sit around and wait for us to find a way to get them back home, or if other humans came looking." Twilight told him. "Oh, Rainbow dash and Applejack are having a drinking contest, I need to stop this." Twilight quickly walked off.

'_Wow, strong alcohol and Kyler… hopefully this mixes well.'_ Blue took another sip and enjoyed the burn. _'I'll see if I can get permission to help them.'_

"Oooh Cupcakes!" Black let out as Blue saw her reached for one.

"Having fun?" Blue asked smiling.

"Well the party started, And… Aw, Twi stopped Rainbow Dash and Applejack." Black after turning to look.

"Maybe she doesn't want people getting drunk so soon?" Blue said as Green walked to the doors._ 'What are you doing?'_

"What are you, oh." Black let out as she saw Green, he opened the doors and motion for someone to come inside, Twistypop walked in but Twister didn't. "So he does care." Pinkie pie ran over and started shaking Twistypop's hand.

"Alright, Give me the vodka before Applejack thinks about drinking it." Rainbow Dash demanded as she walked towards the table.

"...Sure, I spit in it." Blue said offering her the bottle.

"...Really dude? That's my favorite kind of alcoholic drink, I always ask Pinkie to pack some just for me." Rainbow Dash told Blue.

"First come, first served." Blue said smiling before taking a sip and offering it to Black. "One sip."

"...You have earned yourself a wicked prank." Rainbow Dash told Blue as black took the bottle and took one long gulp.

"Black I said a sip…" Blue shook his head taking the bottle back. "Aren't you disobedient."

"Right, right." Black said as she took a deep breath.

"Burned you a little?" Blue asked smiling.

"Yeah… It burned." Black said as Rainbow Dash walked away.

"I think we should leave tomorrow when the train arrives." Blue said taking a long gulp. _'That burns like moonshine.'_

"y-You think?" Black asked as she looked at Blue.

"You okay black?" Blue asked as he began rubbing her back.

"Y-y-yeah I'm fiine." Black stated. "Just, Riding the burn."

"Then what do you think?" Blue smiled looking down at her.

"Yeah, y-Yeah that's a good time, B-But where d-do we sleep?" Black asked.

"We, sleeping together again?" Blue looked at her surprised.

"No, I-i mean house." Black further explained as a small blush began forming on her face.

"House?" Blue held back a laugh. _'I think she's drunk.'_

"Yeaaaah, And b-Bed."

"I don't think we are going to get a house here." Blue chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Noooooo, i-i like pony *Hic* P-people." Black told him, pouting drunkenly.

"Black calm down, I like them too." Blue set the bottle down and began stroking her hair with his now empty hand.

"C-c-call me Anni s-swe- *Hic* tty." Black told him as she tried to kiss him.

"Black, I think you need some sleep." Blue said picking her up bridal style.

"Nooooooo- *Hic* Vodka world!" Blue walked over to Kyler.

"Hey could you show me where the guest rooms are?" Blue asked as Black giggled like a mad woman.

"Yeah, Of course I could… Let me guess, She got some of that vodka?" Kyler asked, Looking at Black.

"Like a sip, and i've had a decent amount to… still don't feel anything." Blue said smiling.

"...Is she a light weight?" Kyler asked.

"Takes a shitty bottle of tequila to get her drunk… I mean real shitty." Blue explained. "It barely tasted alcoholic."

"...Shit that's… Really bad actually, How much of a sip?" Kyler asked.

"Audible gulp." Blue said Black began kissing Blue's neck.

"...Yeah, Follow me, The sooner she get's some sleep, the sooner the hangover." Kyler said as he walked towards one of the many doors.

Blue followed behind using his hand to stroke her side. "I'm gonna get you somewhere you can sleep."

"b-But Pretty red water!" Black let out as they kept walking.

"You can't have anymore." Blue chuckled looking at the castles walls and ceiling. "This Crystal is quite beautiful."

"Yeah, Apparently this place was created from a tree."

"*hicup* H-hey r-r-remember t-that time, y-you told me i-i had a massi-*Hicup* Bush?" Black asked as they kept walking. _'I don't even remember that.'_

"...Bush?" Kyler asked as they stopped by a door.

"I honest to god have no Idea what she's talking about." Blue said confused.

"This is a guest room, Quickly get her into bed and sleeping, i'll wait out here." Kyler said as he opened the door.

Blue walked inside and Kyler shut the door behind him, the room illuminated as he walked to the bed and set her down. "Let's get the vest and helmet off." Blue unclipped the helmet and set it on the ground.

"W-W-will w-we go t- *hiccup* go t-to chucki cheeeeses?" Black asked.

"I don't think that we'll end up in a rat casino." Blue said as he started removing her vest.

"W-w-what *Hiccup* about t-taco b-b *Hiccup.*" Black hiccuped as she began giggling, Blue got the vest over her head and set it on the ground. _'This is worse than the tequila incident.' _Pulling the covers back he shifted her underneath. "W-why t-the rainbows?"

"Get some sleep Black, then you can go to all the Tacos and Chucky cheeses you want." Blue said smiling, stretching he walked to the door.

"*Hiccup* n-nightty." Black hiccuped, Blue left the room closing the door behind him.

"Ah… That's gonna suck in the morning, don't suppose you got some magical mystery hangover cure?" Blue asked chuckling as he stretched.

"You know, I don't think there will ever be a cure for that." Kyler joked with a smile.

"Honestly, she works just fine under a hangover… it's like nothing to her sometimes." Blue smiled as the two began walking back to the party. "So… how is life here?"

"Aside from the staring Every Single Human got for the first… I think five months, Pretty good." Kyler replied. "And now here you are, Roughly five years late to the rescue."

"And is it true they're at war with the Russians?" Blue scratched the scruff on his face. _'Hopefully they aren't using any modern gear.'_

"Well there have been attacks from Humans, I never been there on the front lines so I can't really say what country, But reports of Human attacks." Kyler replied, scratching the back of his neck. "Know anything about that?"

"We just arrived today… ah shit my CO is gonna be pissed, But do you know what kind of weapons they use?" Hunter asked as they stopped outside the door.

"Sorry, Can't say since I'm in the Horizon guard and not the Solar or Lunar guard." Kyler stated. "...But if I remembered correctly, They were using actual guns."

"So basically, you know but you forgot?" Blue asked leaning against the door.

"It's honestly a Wonder I got this far in the first place." Kyler replied.

"I want you to know this ahead of time, I'm going to try and pull support to help the… Ponies?" Blue said apprehensively.

"They call themselves Equestrians, Think of it like this, We call ourselves Humans, But we have different races of humans, You know, Asian, White, Black, But ponies have, Earth ponies, Unicorns, Pegasi and Alicorns." Kyler explained. _'Alright that makes sense.'_

"Alicorns?"

"Remember Twi? How she has Wings and a Horn? But Flutter only had wings and Rarity only has a horn?" Kyler asked.

"So the Alicorn is a combination of the two?" Blue looking down thinking. _'Thats interesting… and one of them is a leader so it could be possible that this society has the hybrids at is leadership.'_

"Sorta, It's hard to explain so bare with me as I try to make it simple, Alicorns, are a combination of Earth ponies, Unicorns and Pegasi, However they usually aren't born… at least that's what the book Twi gave me said." Kyler explained. "And just so you know, Equestria is ruled by a Monarchy."

"That makes sense, I didn't really see many males though it does bring up a thought." Blue shook his head. "But questions for another time."

**(Following Kyler)**

"And when will this other time be exactly?" Kyler asked with a smile.

"Tomorrow, before we leave if the idea Miss Sparkle has doesn't work." Dustin said crossing his arms.

"...Her plans have a habit of not working out, but working out." Kyler said with the same smile. _'...Why did she think asking me if she could remove my pinkie finger was a good idea?'_

"You're gonna need to explain that, because I don't want to lose my pinkie or something." Dustin looked slightly horrified.

"Usually they have a habit of backfiring on her, before eventually working out in the end… Just be happy you weren't here for the first human Birthday… Twi thought it was a good idea to have an alcohol themed birthday for them." Kyler explained. _'I still can't believe Flutters can drink so much and not pass out drunk.'_

"You should have seen what my squad did when I was promoted to Sergeant." Dustin chuckled looking at the ground. "A lot has happened since you got spirited away."

"...Yeah, Five years is a long time, and well, You can see what happened to me during those times." Kyler replied, Giving a small chuckle. "...I won't lie, I had my moments were I looked at a kitchen knife, but I'm still here and kicking."

"I guess mine would be the barrel of an Iraq freedom fighter." Dustin sighed before opening a pouch on his vest and pulling out a case. "Figured you'd like to have this."

"And what's this?" Kyler asked as he held his hand out, Dustin placed the Case in his hand and gestured for him to open it.

"Consider it a birthday gift…" Kyler opened the case revealing a familiar rectangular plastic box. "I found your old one broken when I went to visit your parents, I figured you might want a new one."

"...You know, I'm shocked you even found one considering how old these things are." Kyler said with a smile as he closed the case. "Got a charger for it too?"

"It's at the bottom of the case." Dustin scratched the back of his neck. "I'm glad you found a new life here… but you didn't have to cause me traumatic depression to do so."

"Hey, if it wasn't for my Dramatic Exit, You wouldn't have found… What's her name?" Kyler asked. _'I don't think I ever got her name… or I did and I just forgot.'_

"Anna Li, but just call her black… also don't mention to anyone besides those you trust, Because we both can get into the deepest of shit." Dustin said shaking his head. "God I am the most unprofessional soldier ever."

"Hey now, Being unprofessional but efficient is how I became Twi's Bodyguard, So it isn't entirely a bad thing for it to always be casual Friday." Kyler joked with a smile. _'Come on, Laugh.'_

"Hehehe…" Dustin chuckled shaking his head. "God there is a special place in hell for me… now lets get back to the party." He opened the door and quickly walked in. _'Alright, How many bottles will I have to clean up?'_ Kyler thought while shaking his head before walking in, seeing Fluttershy talking with Twistypop, Rarity was talking with Dustin while gesturing to his clothes.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash swapping multicolored bottle between them while talking. "(Not going to lie, I expected much worse.)" Kyler muttered to himself as he closed the door behind him.

"You were gone for a bit." Kyler heard Twilight say beside him.

"Sorry, Me and Him had to catch up a bit." Kyler replied as he looked at Twilight with a smile. "So how was the party while I was gone?"

"Fine, I managed to talk Rainbow Dash and Applejack from going overboard again." Twilight released a stressed sigh as she looked down at a folder in her hands. _'Please don't be another report.'_

"...Is that another report?" Kyler asked.

"Celestia and Luna have had to pull back the frontline, they are currently defending the Crystal Empire Castle." She opened the folder looking it over. "The Crystal Empire's army has become stretched thin and the enemy has deployed a new vehicle some of the advising humans call a Tank."

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Kyler said before rubbing his eyes. "...any reports of our weapons doing anything to those tanks?"

"Heavy Mage Squads are able to tear the tanks apart, but all of our weapons do nothing to them… Luna has asked me to have one of our weapon manufacturers to develop a weapon to disable or take out these new Targets." Twilight sighed as she kept reading. "The Pegasi are also able to take them out, but they have to drop explosive charges on them."

'_Tanks… now we need something specifically for tanks, and last time I checked, We didn't have any Anti tank ballistics just laying around…'_ Kyler took a deep breath before snapping his fingers. "You know how the MPRs sometimes fire all the magic in one shot?"

"Yes, sometimes the weapon's magic cooling system fails causing it to overload and deplete the entire crystals magic into one shot… Wait, if using a large enough crystal and using a system that draws all the magic from the crystal at one, you could possibly have a weapon that could penetrate the armor of one of these tanks." Twilight smiled as she wrote down the Idea on a sheet of paper in the folder.

"And this is one of the things I like about you, When you go so far into nerd territory that it slowly becomes hard to understand." Kyler said smiling, Twilight stopped mid ramble and Kyler could see a small tint of red in the fur on her cheeks. _'...Wait, She's blushing, What did I say!?'_

She shook her head and kept reading. "Shining Armor is proposing that we go on the offensive, Just small squads but that would be suicide wouldn't it… I mean they wouldn't have the weapons to deal with everything they come across."

"Twi, What Shining armor is suggesting, is basically throwing troops into the grinder, We need to keep the front line until your troops can secure the entirety of Equestria, Then we reinforce Luna and Celestia's Forces and try to push the front line." Kyler stated. "It's patchy, but it's been working so far."

"He is right though, we need to take some form of offensive otherwise they will just grind us down till we can't fight." Twilight closed her eyes taking a breath. "Celestia is also requesting to meet your Friend, and see if they can offer aid to us."

"And that puts a wrench in his plan, but I guess this is Karma for him pulling me into anything he pleased years ago." Kyler chuckled. "...Look Twi, If we send forces out to try and retake land, we can end up losing more than we gain."

"I just wish I could talk to Shining Armor, he's become so distant lately… from me and even Cadence." Twilight closed the folder her eyes became watery before she wiped them. "Everyday this war becomes worse and worse."

"Twi, This is how war is, it gets worse, and worse and then one side starts becoming desperate." Kyler said before putting a hand on Twilight's Left shoulder. "But at the end of it, the good side always ends up the Victor."

"That isn't really supporting." Kyler heard Dustin say behind him.

"Yeah, But I am not perfect, No one is really… Twi, I'm sure at the end of this, everything will turn out fine." Kyler stated. "War is gloomy and makes your view on the world gloomy itself, I'm sure everyone in one way or another is affected, It's better we all try to keep smiling and hoping it all ends sooner rather than Later."

"Thank you Kyler… Sergeant Blue, you are quiet." Twilight said looking behind Kyler.

"Listen, I'm going to try to get support for you… but before I can, I need to talk to my Commanding Officer, we are technically not even connected to the government… the issue is that it was announced to the world we sent troops through to look for our Citizens." Dustin explained as he walked up next to Kyler. "If I am able to get you support, it will be in the form of weapons… and at Most a Squad of Marines."

"Well, At least Twi can have ponies look at the weapons, Study them." Kyler commented smiling. "Twi, Look at the bright side."

"We can speak to your Commanding Officer now." Twilight said a smile coming to her face. "Could you follow me?"

'_There's that bright smile, And as the idea of getting the time to study the weapons and how they tick get's to her it gets brighter.' _Kyler thought letting out a chuckle. "And here I was hoping to enjoy the party a bit."

"The faster the less I get yelled at." Dustin said as Twilight started opened the door they were beside and they walked through.

"I've been developing a way to contact other ponies over a long distance, and I finally got it to work." Twilight said smiling. "I gave the first finished model to the garrison of Appleloosa."

"So that's how you knew He was coming." Kyler commented. "And here I was thinking your magic made you Psychic."

"Do you have information on the Enemy Combatants, Weapons, Gear, Vehicles?" Dustin asked as they walked down the hall. "Pictures, Maybe even the weapons themselves?"

"Well, They just started using tanks for one." Kyler answered. "But aside from me playing Captain obvious in a school play, Twi, Doesn't Luna have some of the weapons they used against our troops at the beginning of this war?"

"Yes, she had me store them here to study." Twilight explained as she stopped a guard and told her something before continuing on. "We also have quite a few pictures of what you're asking for."

"Thats good, the better the case I can make the more likely I can get you support." Dustin smiled, Twilight stopped at a door before opening it and walking inside. _'Well, I guess everything Might work out perfectly.'_

"Hey Twi? How much time did you actually spend studying the weapons?" Kyler asked as he followed Twilight.

"Since I got them." Twilight explained as Dustin shut the door behind them.

**(Following Blue)**

"Thats a long time." Blue said wide-eyed, Twilight pulled a cover off what looked like a TV screen.

"It's a bit of an exaggeration, She does obviously sleep and eat." Kyler said chuckling. "But enough of my bad dad level jokes, Let's show him what they have been using against us."

Twilight's Horn lit up with a purple Aura and a folder floated over to Blue, taking the folder he opened it and began looking through it. "These… are old, and I don't mean the pictures, these are just old designs." Flipping through he saw numerous different designs. _'Ak-47's, AK-74's, RPK's, PKM's, No body armor, hmm old fighting vehicles.'_

"Yeah, and they are sending troops with these old guns and vehicles in droves." Kyler stated.

"No I mean these are really old Ky, they're reserves don't even have these as back ups." Blue flipped through pictures as another fold floated in front of him.

"I'm wondering, Why use this old shit." Kyler replied. "Like yeah, It's cheap, but it's far out of date for what they should have."

"Do you have anything, like APC's, AFV's, Tanks, Helicopters, Planes, or Jets?" Blue asked as he took the folder and opened it. _'Thats a T-80.'_

"We have fielded Armored Personnel Carriers for a while, we have a few Armored Fighting Vehicles, but have nothing like a tank." Twilight explained looking at Kyler. "What are the last three?"

"Aircraft… in simple terms, Aircraft is a term used for a machine built to help Humans Fly, Planes, Helicopters and Jets are all Designed for War." Kyler explained.

"If we support its possible you'll get a file explaining what they are." Blue said before someone knocked on the door.

"Enter." Twilight said, looking back Blue saw two Guards walk in with duffle bags and set them down on a table in the center of the room. "Please leave us." The guards nodded and left.

Blue walked to the table and set down the folders. "And that should be the guns… Right?" Kyler asked looking at Twilight who nodded.

Opening the bags he looked down at the weapons inside. "You are officially fighting russians."

"So, Old friend, What do you suggest we do since we are fighting Russians?" Kyler asked.

"Right now, you are securing in land correct?" Blue asked Twilight.

"Yes, Yes we are." Twilight answered looking at Blue.

"Then I'm assuming the bulk is holding the direction they are attacking from, if so then you're doing the right thing… but you need to take some sort of offensive if you're going to win, grinding it out is only going to exhaust you while they get land they can exploit." Blue said pulling out a AK-74 and looking it over.

"The plan is to make sure no russians are inside Equestria, Before Twilight reinforces the front line, from there it is going to be a slow push… That was the original plan anyways." Kyler replied.

Twilight floated a massive piece of paper over to the table, moving the bags off she unrolled it. "This is where we are currently holding them." She pointed to an image of a castle marked Crystal Empire. "From the Report I recieved, they won't hold it for long… most likely we will then fall back behind the Crystal Mountains and try to hold."

"And that's if we can't secure the rest of Equestria in time." Kyler added.

"...Appleloosa is the farthest you've gotten?"

"That was our last objective, but we planned on scouting the Macintosh hills to the south of it… which will take time." Twilight explained. "By the time the Horizon Guard is able to move substantial force to the front, the defense of the Crystal Empire will have fallen…"

"And then it becomes a literal uphill battle once we start making a move." Kyler stated.

"Even if you try to follow the train tracks, it'll be a massive funnel." Blue sighed. "It will be a massive up mountain fight."

"Yeah, and that's the only plan we have that won't result in just throwing the troops into a furnace." Kyler replied. "So if you got any ideas, We are all ears."

"I'm not a big picture kinda guy, but I would honestly send small teams in at night to sabotage them… all this old gear means they're going to using what all spare parts they have for them and making each spare part last." Blue said smiling. "So if you sabotage them, they won't have something they can use against you."

"...And it will make Shining Armor happy." Kyler scratched the back of his neck. "Twi, Do you think we have anyone to spare for that?"

"Not until we completely secure the area around Appleloosa." Twilight said frowning.

"I guess it's time to contact my Commanding Officer then." Blue said and Twilight nodded her horn lighting up, the screen she uncovered earlier flashed to life showing a small dingy room.

"Pringleberry, are you there?" Twilight asked.

"Holy Sweet Jelly Beans!" There was a small crash of glass before Pringlyberry walked into view. "Princess Twilight!" He said, Standing at attention.

"At ease Captain." Twilight said as she took on the tone she had when Blue had first arrived. "Did you make contact with the new human forces?"

"Yeah, We did." Pringleberry replied.

"Is there one by the name of Major Allen Smith?" Blue asked crossing his arms.

"Yes, He is in the Town's Saloon." Pringleberry replied looking at Blue from the computer screen.

"Could you please go get him, I have something Urgent I wish to speak about with him." Twilight asked, Blue looked back at Kyler. _'Pretty lax standards.'_

"What are you looking at me for?" Kyler asked, Looking back at Blue.

"I'll get him as soon as possible." Pringleberry told Twilight before walking off screen.

"It shouldn't take him long." Twilight said as Blue looked back at the screen, he began adjusting his uniform and vest. _'Best to look presentable.'_

"Here's hoping it goes well." Kyler stated. _'From what I remember, he is known to be reasonable… though he was promoted for this mission.'_

"...Alright." Pringleberry's voice came from the screen before he walked into view with Major Allen Smith.

"Sergeant Blue, Would you please explain to me why I have over half your squad here… but not you?" The Major asked.

Blue snapped into attention. "Sir, I disobeyed orders…"

"Yes you did, Princess Twilight Sparkle I presume?" The Major looked at Twilight.

"Pleasure to meet you Major Allen Smith." Twilight said with a smile in her voice.

"I am sorry for the intrusion, my Soldiers were told to report back if signs of life where discovered." The Major shook his head. "If the Sergeant and his squadmates have insulted you in anyway, please Accept my apology."

"No apologies are needed, He and his team have been nothing but Kind." Twilight told Allen.

"Sir, permission to speak?" Blue asked still at attention.

"At ease, and you have permission."

"I request that we help them, they are currently in combat with the Russians." Blue grabbed the folders from the table.

"Russians, Sergeant do you have proof?"

"Yes sir." Blue pulled out several pictures and held them up to the screen. "The combatants they've described are definitely Russian."

"Major Allen Smith, we are barely holding the frontline, and slowly they are gaining ground." Twilight told Allen.

"I'll need a couple months to decide, this isn't something I can just decide on a whim of a single soldier." The Major looked at Blue as he put away the folders. _'God fucking dammit!'_

"Sir, they're other Monarchs have requested to meet with me." Blue took a breath. "I may be able to get them to allow us to build on a plot of land so that we may establish a proper foothold."

"You will not meet with them, you are not trained on how to deal and converse with leadership, nor do you have the authority to make anything happen on our side." The Major Barked at him. "You will return to base and from there we will send a proper diplomatic envoy."

"If I may add." Kyler started speaking. "The Princesses Specifically asked for Him." Kyler said, Pointing at Blue. _'He's not gonna take that… I… I NEED SOMETHING MORE FUCKING SOLID!'_

"Sir, Someone close to me was sucked into the portal, I've met with him recently and he has made it quiet High in the ranks of their military." Blue held up a sign for Kyler to be quiet. "It's possible that if I am there instead of a diplomat, they will be more agreeing with me."

The Major looked down sighing. "Then what are you proposing Sergeant?"

"Sir I'm proposing we help the Equestrians, but not in a official manor… Weapons, technology, that manner of idea." Blue explained. "I also ask that my squad join them on the battlefield."

"And why should I allow you to join them, you just explained that you would be a more useful diplomatic asset."

"Because Sir, if my squad dies you lose a bunch of Misfits who barely follow the rules, but if they win the war because you decided to help them…" Blue took a deep breath. "...Think of the benefits to the United States sir."

"Major Allen Smith, You can rest easy if you leave them in our care." Twilight told him. "We have plenty of food and Shelter so all you need to give them is the weapons."

"I accept your proposal, I'll send truck full of Ammo and other necessities, along with the rest of your squad." The Major Paused taking in a breath. "And I expect in depth reports on how the war is going along with any requests of what you might need."

"Sir yes Sir!" Blue snapped to attention saluting The Major who saluted back.

"Good Luck Sergeant." The Major said before walking off screen.

"...Well." Kyler said as the Screen turned off. "...Your boss comes off as a Jackass and a half."

"No comment for the sake of my rank." Blue said massaging his temples.

"...Well, Good news is that you won't be leaving on that train, Badnews is that your stuck with me again." Kyler said lightly hitting Blue's left arm.

"Great…" Blue shook his head smiling. "I missed ya brother."

"And you keep calling me brother, Despite the fact we aren't related one bit." Kyler replied, A smile clear in his voice. "Infact, we are from different countries."

"Would you rather me call you idiot?" Blue laughed. _'I'm committing myself to war… and I'm laughing.'_

"Honestly, It'll just be Nostalgic." Kyler said, Chuckling.

* * *

**Twilight's Castle**

**05:00**

Blue awoke smiling, after years of nightmares and horrible dreams. _'Today… is different.'_ Looking to his right he saw the lump in the bed known as Black. _'I'll let you sleep in today.' _Blue moved his legs to hang off the bed, standing up the cold floor shocked him awake. _'HOLY SHIT!'_ Quickly getting his boots on he walked to the door and exited quietly. "Damn If I could bottle this air and sell it I would."

Chuckling to himself, he walked down the hall and eventually asked for directions to the kitchen. _'God who designed this place, hoodini?'_ Entering the kitchen he opened what looked like a fridge. "Th-thats a lot of rubies… and Sweets."

"Hey, Get your own Rubies." Blue heard a voice from behind him, turning around he saw nothing… looking down he saw the Green lizard.

"Kid, I can't even eat Rubies… have at em." Blue said swiping a cupcake and moving out of the way.

"Riight." The small green lizard said as he climbed into the fridge and came out with a pile of rubies. "So why are you up so early?"

"Basic training…" Blue said removing the icing. "Trash can?"

"It's the yellow Plastic Cylinder by the entrance." Spike said as he placed the rubies onto a table.

Walking over to the Trash can he dropped the icing into it and started eating the cupcake. "I'm going to take a massive long shot here and say there isn't any meat?"

"Not in the castle, But there is a pony who runs a stall that sells fish." Spike said before quickly chomping down on a ruby.

"Guess I'm stuck with MRE's if I want meat… if you can call it that." Blue said frowning. "Cupcakes pretty good though."

"Thank the pony with the party cannon." Spike groaned before chomping down again.

"So what are you doing up so early?" Blue asked after swallowing the bite he took.

"Oh." Spike said before wiping his face. "Twilight doesn't get up for another two hours, So in order to get everything ready, I wake up early, And I give myself some time to enjoy some tasty treats."

"So are you a drake?" Blue asks looking him up and down. _'I mean, he looks like one from some old art I've seen.'_

"Wow, Most humans assumed I was just an overgrown lizard." Spike said before eating a ruby whole. "...Ow."

"Not a very smart one at that." Blue chuckled eating the last of the cupcake before searching the cupboards. _'Ah a glass and a tray.'_ Taking them out he set the tray on the table before looking around.

"Pft, (I'll show you who's smart.)" Spike muttered.

"Who Twilight?" Blue joked as he found a faucet and filled it. _'Okay nothing weird like soda coming out of the Faucet.'_ Setting the cup on the tray he opened the fridge and removed a few treats and a loaf of bread setting them on the tray.

"...Oh shoot! I forgot to make and send a letter!" Spike yelled before he started eating all the rubies as quick as he could.

Blue looked through the kitchen some more and filled two more glasses with water. "Alright, time to bring Black something to help her with her hangover." Blue returned to the room and knocked gently on the door.

"Ugh, Who is it?" Blue heard through the door.

"It's food." Blue held back a chuckle as he entered, Black was laying ontop of the blankets, walking over he set the tray on the bedside table and sat down next to her. "How ya feelin?"

"...Imagine Leonidas without his friends in the three hundred movie." Black replied, Blue stroked her back and shook his head.

"I brought you some water and food." Blue said grabbing a cup of water.

"Right, What day is it?" Black asked trying to look for a window.

"Tomorrow." Blue helped her turn over and offered her the cup. "You should be right as rain in a few hours, you just need to rehydrate."

"...what did i miss?" Black asked as she took the cup.

"Well I got good news and Bad news, which do you want first?"

"...Bad news." Black said before taking a sip.

"You're stuck in my squad for the unforeseeable future." Blue patted her leg smiling. "So it's just something you're gonna have to get over."

"...Good news?"

"We are helping the ponies."

"Great, now let's hope Green doesn't somehow screw it up." Black said before drinking a big gulp.

"Nah, probably just try to screw you." Blue joked as he got up and walked to his pack. "The rest of the squad will be here around midday."

"Right, and let me guess, No downtime?" Black asked after taking in a deep breath.

"Depends on what you mean by down time." Hunter pulled a bottle of pills out of his pack. _'Thank God I know how to hide pills.'_

"Just a day to ourselves." Black answered.

"We got plenty of time black, it's only about five-thirty." Blue said walking back and opening the bottle. "Here Ibuprofen." he dropped two pills in her hand.

"Yeah, but what do we do for less then seven hours?" Black asked before popping the pills in her mouth and downing the last of the water in her cup.

"I'm open to suggestions." Blue said as he took the cup of water and set it on the tray before grabbing a cupcake and another cup of water.

"...why not just look around this… what is this place? A city? Town?" Black asked as she looked around the room.

"A small town called ponyville." Blue said shaking his head. "And I don't think you're in good shape for that… plus we shouldn't really leave the castle until the others get here, we're heading to their capital."

"More traveling… Why couldn't this job ever get easy?" Black asked as she rubbed her temples.

"Because then most of the time when we were on deployment you would have been…" Blue chuckled stopping himself. _'Come on now is not the time.'_

"...Out with it Blue." Black said as she stopped rubbing her temples.

"Drunk or fucking."

"...both actually sound fun right about now." Black admitted.

"First one no, second one… not right now." Blue handed her the cupcake and took a sip of water.

"Didn't stop you in Iraq, Did it?" Black asked before biting into the cupcake.

"World's most unprofessional soldiers." Blue drank some more water. _'Thank god Major Smith doesn't know.'_

"...wait a minute, did you let green drink?"

"A couple drinks, but he went to bed shortly after… kid actually did go to bed too." Blue said chuckling.

"...wow, that is actually a pleasant surprise." Black admitted.

"So besides exploring the town, drinking, or the last thing… what would you like to do?" Blue stood up and set the water down. _'Honestly I wouldn't mind the last one… but it really isn't the time.'_

"...depends, how many condoms did you bring?" Black asked.

"So instead of fucking me, you're gonna go grab a guard and jump his bone?" Blue asked raising a brow. _'I bet you won't call my bluff, I mean I brought a big box…'_

"...you didn't bring any, did you?"

"You didn't answer my question." Blue said

"Well they are technically horses." Black replied.

"Your making that sound like a yes." Blue shook his head smiling. "I brought them, but not now black… maybe after all this political BS is over." Three knocks sounded on the door rapidly.

"Hey, You two aren't fucking right?" Green said from the otherside.

"Blue keeps saying no!" Black yelled so green could hear.

"Aw is blue being a virgin?" Green asked as he opened the door.

"He isn't being you, so no." Black replied, Green rolled his eyes as he leaned in the doorway.

"Your friend Kyler informed me on the situation." Green said smiling. "While I don't like being volunteered for war, they need some type of outside help."

"They probably would have adapted eventually… they seem to be quite diverse and hardy." Blue said smiling. "Reminds me of you when you're not being a little bitch."

"Coming from the man who is denying free pussy… if she even has one, I mean there could be teeth rows and rows of teeth." Green shuddered and made a show of covering his eyes in fear.

"Why do you think he's always using the backdoor?" Black asked as she got out of the bed.

"Ew… no thank you." Green said looking at Black Disgusted.

"Wait, Anal disgusts you?" Black asked, rubbing her eyes. "Knowing you, I thought all holes were open fields."

"Maybe he just got fisted to many times?" Blue asked standing up and stretched. _'Don't worry green, if you get married she'll just start releasing your embarrassing secrets to your wife or husband.'_

"I have never been fisted!"

"If not, Try it, I don't regret it." Black said a smile in her voice.

"Be glad you didn't end up with her Green, She has made me try so many things I wouldn't try it's terrifying." Blue walked, started putting everything back and went through everything.

"So Sergeant, your really moving up in this world… an audience with the Two Co rulers of Canterlot." Green said smiling.

"...Wait, Co rulers?" Black asked before looking at Blue.

"Don't look at me, I wasn't explained I just thought each princess had their own separate kingdom." Blue said holding his hands up.

"Alright so get this, Equestria is run by the Sister Princesses Celestia and Luna, There is also Twilight who runs ponyville and also A Scientific research development." Green smiled widely. "There's also a Princess Named Cadence she is the leader of the Crystal Empire and she is also known as the Princess of Love."

"...Princess… Of love." Black said, disbelief in her voice.

"Oh so like each Princess has their own title, Princess Cadence is the Princess of Love, Celestia and Luna are the Princesses of the Sun and Moon, and Twilight is the Princess of Friendship!" Green tone was ecstatic. "Oh There is also a fifth Princess but she has no title, she is simply known as Princess Rednight Daughter of Princess Luna."

"...Wait, No king or Prince in the picture?" Black asked, Crossing her arms.

"Well Princess Cadence is married with a Stallion named Shining armor which technically makes him a prince, but he refused to accept the title." Green shook his head. "I mean who would deny that!"

"Me… definitely me." Blue said shaking his head. _'I would hate to have to deal with so much bureaucracy.' _

"...I don't think you will have much of a chance Blue." Black told Blue.

"Damn Black." Green chuckled as Blue rolled his eyes.

"I'm not looking to fuck an alien species Black, I've done enough sleeping around as it is." Blue hung his head smiling lightly. "I'm lucky I don't have an STD."

"...With how tall they seem to be, I doubt you could satisfy them." Black commented with a clear smile in her voice.

"Oh wait Kyler did say that there was a Prince named Blueblood, though he said that if he could he would shove a magic crystal so far up Bluebloods ass it would detonate." Blue looked at Green, the Private was now playing with a deck of cards. "His exact words were, I don't care if I lose a hand that fucking prick deserves more then that."

"...Blue, I thought you said your friend was a completely harmless Canadian." Black said, Looking at Blue.

"Harmless to friends, I said nothing about happy accidents." Blue said laughing. _'Thats Ky alright.'_

"...Green, Try not to piss his friend off." Black suggested.

"It takes a lot, I mean one time me and him got so mad at each other we removed each other of our friends lists and then about two days later reconciled." Blue explained as he stood up and went to sit on the bed.

"So Blue, when are you going to try and fuck one of the Princesses?" Green asked smiling, Blue groaned in annoyance as he sat down.

"...Give him three months before one falls for his charms." Black answered.

"I'm a one woman kinda guy now." Blue said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah right, You've slept with other women the same amount of times you've slept with Black." Green said crossing his arms. "And I don't even know how long you've been fucking that one."

"Honestly, I don't mind the extra tongues." Black mentioned.

"I hate you both…" Blue said holding his head in his hands.

"If that were true, You wouldn't be sexually happy." Black responded.

"Ever heard of Hate fucking?" Green asked causing Blue to groan. _'I want to blow my brains out.'_

"I'm sure you've been on the receiving end." Black told Green.

"Can I hang myself in peace?" Blue asked looking at Black.

"Mmmm, After you woo the princesses." Black told him.

"They gave us back our weapons." Blue said looking at a dresser that had his rifle and Handgun ontop of it, alongside Blacks weapons.

"Oh yeah, Twilight gave a order that we are now able to carry our weapons… but Kyler asked we just carry our handguns outside the castle if we leave." Something struck in Blue and he quickly moved to the Dresser and slipped his handgun into the holster.

"Blue, What has you in such a hurry?"

"My Mom, she works here in the hospital remember?" Blue smiled as he adjusted the holster.

"Right, Try not to get lost." Black told blue.

"You don't want to go?" Green asked. "Afraid to meet the parents?"

"Green, Blue hasn't seen his mother in a long time, I'm sure he wouldn't want us both to see him when he does see her." Black told Green.

"I'm fine with you coming along Black." Blue said walking over to his vest and searching through it. "In fact, I would like you to come with me."

"Really? You would?" Black asked.

"I'm not ashamed of you Black." Blue said smiling. "I mean, I introduced you to the most Judging person I know, I mean we fucked in the house."

"Yeah… and he didn't say a thing after you got rough." Black mentioned.

"Blue being rough… (like thats anything new.)" Green mumbled.

"I'm not the one who starts getting rough, Green if I removed my Fatigues and showed you my back…" Blue took a deep breath. "You would be wondering if I like to put Wolverines on my back for a sick and twisted way to masturbate."

"Why do you think I cut my nails short Blue?" Black asked Blue.

'_Not short enough.'_ Blue pulled a small box out. "Ah found it."

"Found what?" Black asked as she walked over to Blue.

"I regret ever trying to get into your pants." Green said as Blue held up a box.

"This is a gift I was going to give her, it is a replica of her Grandmother's wedding ring." Blue said smiling. "She lost it in a lake after I knocked her off the Dock into it."

"...And your mother never hit you, Right?" Black asked.

"Oh, I've received plenty of ass whoopings, but not that day… that day was just crying." Blue sighed as he stood up.

"God Blue, your life is fucking depressing." Green said causing Blue to roll his eyes. _'You're a idiot green.'_

"...Well, Let's go then." Black said, trying to move things along quicker.

"Grab your Sidearm." Blue said as he pocketed the box and moved past Green. "You're not coming."

"Aw, but I wanted to see you cry as you were reunited with your Family." Green pouted and crossed his arms like a child. _'Almost worse than Ky.'_

"Keep that up Green, See how long till you regret your choices." Black told Green as she walked over to the dresser, Blue heard her check the gun before slipping it into the Holster. "And try not to do anything stupid while we are gone."

Black walked out and Green groaned. "Me stupid… who do you think I am?"

"Look in a mirror." Black told him.

"Come on Black." Blue said walking away. _'I remember the way out, most of it… if I need help I'll ask for Directions.'_

"You two have fun." Green said walking the opposite direction as Black followed beside Blue. _'Been a while since me and her were properly alone… can't really help it though.'_

"Should we go find your Brother?" Black asked Blue.

"No, He'll be fine… besides I saw the hospital as we walked through town." Blue said popping his neck.

"Are you sure you remembered the way? And it was a hospital?" Black asked.

"Looked like one from our world, and let me ask you who was it that got us lost on the way back… From our camping trip?" Blue asked looking at her.

"...Wasn't that your actual brother?" Black asked looking back at Blue.

"He was too busy staring at your ass." Blue said smiling. "You have an asshole magnet in that ass or what?"

"How do you think I found you?" Black asked smiling.

"I said asshole, not dickhead." Blue opened a door and held it open as she passed through.

"...This place looks bigger then I remembered." Black admitted as she looked around, Ponies were up early in the morning, surprisingly.

"Wow, they're up early." Blue said looking at multiple ponies moving down the streets.

"Hey, Your the humans that showed up, Right?" A pony asked from beside them.

"Um yes?" Blue looked at the source of the voice, looking a bit down he saw a surprisingly small Unicorn mare with Snow white hair, Light blue coat and black eyes.

"Huh, That means that you have more limited exposure to the magic that floods Equestria then." The pony said smiling.

"I guess…" Blue looked at the pony strangely.

"Well, do you mind if I can get a DNA sample later?" The pony asked, sounding a bit cheerful despite the bags under her eyes.

"Ok… I'm getting The sense this is what Teachers warn kids about." Black commented getting behind Blue.

"Sorry, I don't really feel like giving away any DNA today." Blue told the Mare. _'What the holy fuck?'_

"Right, Right, sorry, Should've introduced myself first." The Mare said before holding out a hand. "The name's Cheit."

"Blue…" Blue took her handshaking it. _'How did I not notice they have three fingers and a Thumb.'_

"Right, and I take it neither of you had the chance to look around Town?" Cheit asked looking at Blue and Black.

"We were actually heading to the Hospital to look for someone." Blue said letting go of her hand.

"And do you know where the Ponyville Hospital is?" Cheit asked, smiling.

"Not really, I saw it from the station but I figured we would just look for it." Blue explained.

"Right, Well I can show you both around, Wouldn't hurt me since I don't really have anything to do." Cheit told them. "And my sister is currently asleep so I don't have to worry about her pulling my ear about not being productive."

"...well we do need to learn about the town." Black said as she looked at Cheit.

"As long as we get to the Hospital."

* * *

**Ponyville**

**08:35**

'_Holy fuck she was detailed.'_ Blue thought as Cheit lead him and black to the Hospital. "Sorry if the tour took longer than expected, I myself have only been here a few months, So I wanted to make sure I got everything." Cheit told them both.

"It's perfectly fine." Blue said smiling. _'I mean… at least I know how many apples the Apple family harvested last year.'_

"Really? You only been here for a few months?" Black asked as they walked, Seeing the hospital in the distance.

"Yeah, Me and my sister are on a business trip, We aren't exactly from around here." Cheit told them. "Honestly, I don't get how my little sis can be so happy sometimes while being so far from home."

"I understand that, I got homesick when I was deployed over seas." Blue said looking around. "It's not unnatural, sometimes you just have to get used to the new feeling."

"Yeah, The Culture is so different sometimes." Black added. "But you seem to be doing alright."

"You could say that, Really, I just drown myself in work and use magic to force myself awake as long as possible." Cheit explained. "My sister keeps telling me to get some proper sleep and stop taking naps on benches, And to stop drooling all over the paperwork."

"You mentioned you don't usually have work…" Blue looked at the pony raising a brow. _'Maybe I'm just being overly cautious… That does happen sometimes… that poor paperboy.'_

"...Today my sister wanted me to spend it all sleeping, And if I did, I'm sure I would've suffered some sort of heart attack from all that sleeping." Cheit explained after a second. "You know, This town is overflowing with magic."

"You know I heard about these things called changelings, do you know what they are?" Blue asked looking around.

"Ah, changelings, According to books, They are insect like creatures that can take any form they wish, They are amazing liars and live in hives, And their most delicious food source is love." Cheit explained. "Usually though, it seems they take the form of a pony and just leech off the love ponies give off."

"Most Delicious?" Blue looked at Black smiling. "They would get a twenty course meal off you."

"It actually requires alot of love according to the book, Apparently what one couple gives is the equivalent of roughly fifty drops of water." Cheit further explained.

"Really? Only that much? Just how much love does a changeling need?" Black asked.

"Do the actions the couple take change how much love they recieve?" Blue asked.

"The book I read stated that the more love and affection the pony that wasn't replaced give, The more love the changeling leeches… Of course I read the book quite a while ago, So the details maybe a bit fuzzy." Cheit told them both with a yawn before her horn glowed.

"...Do they actually suck on the pony or…" Black asked.

"Oh no, Think of it like a tree with many roots in the ground, Changelings don't actually suck ponies… Nor do they have sex with ponies to harvest the love, They sorta just gather it while they are near a couple, and the closer they get, the more love they receive." Cheit explained. "And yes, Passionate sex is said to increase the amount of love produced."

"That last part brings up so many questions that I'm not gonna ask." Blue laughed and shook the thoughts from his mind.

"Yeah, My father gave me the book when I was young… I lost it one day, Forgot the title… but I believe the author's name began with… Crim… Crimsomething." Cheit explained as they got near the hospital.

"I'll keep that in mind." Blue looked up at the hospital and smiled. _'Lord have mercy.'_

"This is the hospital." Cheit told them as she turned around to face them. "Got anymore questions?"

"...no, I don't have any really." Black said, Smiling.

"Thank you for the Tour miss Cheit, I hope you have a great day." Blue said smiling and offered his hand.

"If we are going to say goodbye, We are going to say goodbye the way I do where i'm from." Cheit said as she walked up to Blue, Looking up at him.

"And that would be?" Blue asked putting his hand down as he looked down at her. _'This Mare is strange…'_ Suddenly, Cheit glowed Turquoise before she suddenly floated up, and kissed Blue deeply. _'I… what… huh… WHY IN FRONT OF BLACK OF ALL PEOPLE!?'_

"...should I say weeks instead Blue?" Black asked after Cheit pulled away.

"See you later~" Cheit said before she disappeared in a flash of light.

"...I feel violated… and more so than usual." Blue said looking at Black.

"...Are you sure it isn't because she looks like a cute pony?" Black asked Blue, he smacked her on the rear. "Save it for tonight~" Black said right into Blue's ear.

"You are the worst." Blue held the door open for her as they walked in and looked around. _'Hopefully she hasn't changed too much.'_

"You settled for it Blue." Black told Blue, a smile clear in her voice. "And your stuck with it."

"I haven't put a ring on it." Blue said defensively. _'Oh they have a map… so we are in the Entrance… we need to keep going to reach the check in office.'_

"Yeah, but at the rate your fucking me, You might as well put a ring on me." Black told him.

"I don't know how to respond to that or how to feel about that." Blue said as he started walking.

"Mmm, I'll give you a hint, If you want to save money on Condoms, Put a ring on me." Black informed blue, walking with him.

"You're the one who likes to burn through them so often, I swear your like a fat kid at a buffet… you see something good and you keep going back for more." Blue said trying not to laugh. _'Unless you're trying to perform more… oral acts.'_

"Mmmm, If you gave me a kid, Would the kid end up fat from your poor eating habits?" Black asked.

"I know how I feel, I'm insulted." Blue saw a pony behind a desk ahead.

"Yeah, but it's an honest question, and how Asian do you think they will look?" Black asked him, Letting out a small giggle.

Blue stopped leaning against a wall. "Is this really the time Black… I mean do you really want to talk about children right now?"

"It's not a bad topic while in a hospital." Black replied. "...And we never really talked about kids."

"Well the topic has never really come up, we've been to busy focusing on missions, having fun, shooting the shit… you know general bullshit." Blue scratched the back of his neck. _'Me with kids is a terrible Idea…'_

"And here we are, Years later, on my last mission, and I want to talk about it." Black told him.

"Black… do we have to talk about this now?"

"Blue… the fact you didn't argue about the tour tells me you were a bit hesitant to come here… So I'm trying to help keep your mind off it as we head to meet her." Black told him, Still smiling as she crossed her arms. "Dustin, I love you, I've known you for a long time now, It's not hard to tell when something isn't entirely in your comfort zone."

"Well right now neither subject is in my comfort zone…" Blue said looking at the ground. _'I… I can't have kids, it just isn't what's meant to be.'_

"...Dustin, I can't stay young forever, Four more years and then I'll start having issues having kids, I know it's a touchy subject with men But please, Consider the fact that I am older than you, and my good looks will start to fade." Black told Blue.

"Black, I didn't start loving you because of your good looks, your different from most women… you know how to cut up, laugh, joke with the guys and defeat them verbally." Blue placed his hand on her shoulder and took a deep breath. "I just… I just don't think kids are for me, I barely could handle babysitting as a kid… and I don't…"

"Blue, The way you treat green, Do you do it because you hate him? Or because you want him to learn? You giving him tough love just so he smartens up?" Black asked after taking a deep breath.

"Green is different, he only joined us six months back… he's just dumb and needs some straightening." Blue explained. "It's not like a child, with children you mold them not by just how you teach them… but who you are as a person, and I am not the type of person to have children."

"...The father is the one that's rough, Teaching and playing with the kids after a long day's work, The mother cares for them, Is the softest and gives the child what it needs." Black told blue. "After the child becomes older, The father becomes the hammer, The one to discipline the child when they do wrong, While the mother begins to relax still providing for the child, The mother slowly stops giving the child what it wants, While letting the father shape them."

"Black, did you read some of the old parenting hand books my mother put in my room?" Blue joked trying to lighten the mood.

"...Blue, Like it or not, but what you are doing with green, shows you are Father material." Black told him, Arms still crossed.

"But I'm not Black, I really am not, everytime I try to look and see myself with kids… it isn't right! I will screw something up and the child will pay for my mistake, and I can't have that." Blue removed his hand from her shoulder and looked away. "(I can't have a kid end up like me.)"

"...I guess my input never mattered then." Black said as she uncrossed her arms and walked towards the front desk.

Blue grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "I never said that Anna, I never said that…"

"No, But you made it all about you." Black replied tried pulling away from Blue but his grip held firm.

"Anna look at me." Blue told Black before she turned her head and looked at him, Blue could see the anger in her eyes. "I didn't say never… I only mean right now, I won't leave YOU to raise a child alone, I don't want to raise a child to be what I am now a Fucking Killer…"

"...Let's just go talk to your mother." Black said after a long sigh.

"Anna please talk to me."

"Later." Black told him in a stern voice.

Blue let go of her and took a breath before walking down the halls towards the desk. "Ah hello, What can I help you two with?"

"We're looking for a Nurse named Desiree, I wish to speak with her… she's my mother." The Mare behind the desk look at Him suprised before standing up. "She's on break right now, I'll take you to the break room."

"I'll wait for you by the front door Blue." Black told him.

"Anna… she'll want to meet you." Blue said look at her.

"...Alright." Black said as she looked down.

"Follow me." The mare said cheerfully and the two followed in silence, after a few minutes they stopped in front of a door and she opened it peeking her head inside. "Miss Desiree you have two visitors." The mare walked away smiling.

The two walked in, a thin woman dressed in medical garb sat on a couch looking at the two of them. "H-Hi Mom…" The woman stood up and walked over to Blue wrapping in a hug before pulling out of the hug and slapping him.

"You wait outside." She pointed to the door and Blue did as instructed.

**(Following Black)**

The door closed with a click and the woman's features softened as she smiled at Black. "I'm Desiree, that Idiots Mother." She offered Black her hand.

"...At least I know where he gets his attitude from." Black said, A small smile on her face as she took Desiree's hand into her and shook it.

"Come sit down dear." Desiree walked over to the couch and sat down. _'I'm not liking this.'_

"Alright." Black said as she walked over to the same couch and sat down.

"So you're my Son's Wife, Girlfriend… Fuck buddy?" Desiree looked her up and down. _'Please don't be bi, I don't need his mother hitting on me.'_

"The second one." Black said with the same smile.

"So what did he do to make you sad?"

"It was a talk about kids, I should've expected it to go the way it did." Black admitted.

"You know I had to talk my husband into having kids, keep in mind we were living in a single wide trailer with only one bedroom, not in the US Marines." Desiree laughed slightly shaking her head. "I got so pissed at him so many times, he kept saying he wanted to wait for our situation to be more stable."

"Wow… Your just as crazy as Dustin said you were." Black giggled.

"And your tits are just as small as I expected his second girlfriends to be." Desiree shot back.

"Older too." Black replied, Smiling.

"How much?"

"I'm thirty six." Black replied.

"Oh… well it I cannot judge my son." Desiree looked at the ground taking a breath. "Please don't be mad at my idiot of a son… Robert My Husband, he told him to raise his children right and to not make the same mistakes Roberts father made, and to make sure you were stable in mind, body, and financially before you even consider it."

"...I'm sure i'll get over it with time." Black told Desiree. _'Wow… I can already see the brains of the family.'_

"No you won't, you'll stay pissed at him until he finds something to calm you down… so please before you shoot my son…" Desiree looked at the door before facing her and sitting cross legged. "Explain."

"...As you know, I'm thirty six, and I turned thirty six recently, Me and Dustin haven't talked about it so I decided since we were in a hospital, Might as well, I want kids, I don't want to ruin my body, but a few little kids wouldn't hurt… during the talk he said how everytime he tries to look at himself with kids, it just isn't right… I know he wasn't trying to make it all about him, but he ended up doing that." Black explained before sighing, the smile faded from the explanation, Desiree nodded and gestured for her to continue. "He further explained himself, but the fact he made it all about him, without thinking about my input… it hurts."

Desiree took Black's hands in her own and shook her head. "Sweetie he wasn't thinking about himself… think of it like this he and you have the mindsets of soldiers and while that is perfectly fine, think of how that can affect your kid, what if he becomes overly Aggressive in school because of how both of you act to stressful situations, what if you're both fighting frequently and scaring the child… what if he sees these actions as ways to communicate with other children or how to treat women later in life?"

"...Desiree, I want kids because i'll be leaving the military soon, and Dustin is going to try and get into the reserves." Black further explained. "I know right now is a horrible time to try for kids, but I only have a few years left before i'll start having issues."

"You have eight or more years left." Desiree said smiling. _'Wait, What?'_

"...But I'm Thirty Six, Issues start happening after forty." Black replied, Confused.

"This world is so full of magic that it even effects the human bodies, every creature age slower and human's take twice or even three times the amount of years to age." Desiree smiled, shaking her head. "So long as you are in this world, you will have much longer."

"...How do you know this?"

"My son's friend kyler, he's twenty six, but he is biologically twenty three, give or take a year."

"...How did you find this out?" Black asked, Confused of how this was discovered.

"The Equestrian's did, Twilight Sparkle noticed how different our ages were in comparison to biological degradation and found that they aged slower because of the magic, and not long after figured out that we too were slowed after a few days because the magic had entered our bodies." Desiree explained. "I'm probably a decent bit younger than my own husband now."

"...Well, I did not understand much of what you just said, So I'm just going to take your words for it." Black admitted.

"Basically you have much longer than you think."

"...This world could give so many idiots a headache." Black commented before smiling. _'I'm so glad I got over the Hangover.'_

"Or a hangover, the wine here is terribly strong." Desiree laughed before sighing. "And Trust me, My son would do anything for you."

"Yeah, I kept hearing him say he would take a bullet for me after a couple of years." Black joked.

"Well with the ass you have, I wouldn't be surprised if he took two." She joked.

"Great, His blood brother and father… Now his mother." Black said, giggling.

"His father corrupted me a long time ago, and all the males in my husbands family are perverts." Desiree explained. "Robert's father wouldn't stop talking about my breasts the moment I walked in the door."

"...That explains why your husband didn't complain when I got loud." Black replied, Smiling.

"We soundproof the room, so most likely he didn't hear you unless he went to the kitchen for a snack." Desiree giggled. "And most likely he didn't stay after he heard you."

"...your son missed you, I think it's cruel to make him wait any longer." Black told Desiree.

"He can wait as long as I damn well please, the first thing he does is bring his pissed off girlfriend with him and didn't try to fix it." She crossed her arms looking at Black. "He would get a good ass whooping if he wasn't twenty-five."

"If he was younger, I would be old enough to be his mother instead." Black joked, Smiling.

"He always was a Mama's boy."

"That explains why he likes me so much." Black said, Giggling.

"He probably didn't want to be a titty baby like his father." Desiree stood up and walked to the door opening it. "Get it here!" Blue walked in looking at the floor almost terrified, Desiree walked back and sat down on the couch. "(You can still act mad if you want, it's a good way to get some good apology gifts.)"

"...I forgive you Dustin." Black told him.

"I… Thank you Anna." Blue said taking a breath.

"Next time you two want to get mad at each other… fuck it out!" Desiree said causing Blue to facepalm… hard.

"...Did you break your nose Dustin?" Black asked, Concerned.

Blue said down on a nearby chair shaking his head. "No I'm fine."

"...should I leave and let you both talk in private?" Black asked, Looking at them both.

"Sweetie… I just told you two to fuck it out when you get mad at each other, among other things we talked about before I allowed him in… what makes you think you have the right to leave?" Desiree asked raising a brow.

"...My Right as a American." Black replied.

"Does not apply here, technically we're illegal aliens in this world." Blue said chuckling. "Black if you want to go you can, just… I promise to have a real talk about it when we head to Canterlot."

"...Alright, I'm going to go take a look around town and just try to familiarise myself with it." Black told them as she stood up.

Blue stood up and walked to the door beside her. "(I really am sorry for how I treated you… I know how this makes you feel.)"

"...Blue, Please, It's fine, Now your mother hasn't seen you in years, Talk to her before she starts getting ideas." Black told him, Smiling.

"I love you." Blue said opening the door.

"Now you finally say it when sex isn't involved." Black commented, Smiling as she walked through the door. _'His mother is nicer then he described.'_

* * *

**Twilight's Castle**

**11:27**

**(Following Kyler)**

"Spiiiiike, What are you doing with that Ruby?" Kyler asked, Seeing Spike trying to sneak down the hall with a ruby in hand, Dropping the ruby he hightailed it. "And I'm not surprised." Kyler said as he walked over to the ruby and picked it up.

"Wait…" Spike ran back looking at Kyler. "Why are you standing outside the Bathroom?"

"Twilight is in there, Only Rarity is allowed in because she knows how to dress someone, and unlike you, I don't try and watch through a window." Kyler replied as he held up the Ruby. "And this… Here." Kyler said as he tossed it to him. "Next time I catch you, I am telling Twi, And I'm not giving the ruby back."

Spike caught the ruby and looked at the ground before walking away. _'...I should feel bad, But I kinda don't.'_ Kyler walked back over to the bathroom door, walked to the other side of the hallway, and leaned against the wall, tapping his foot as he waited.

The door opened suddenly revealing a lot of steam and Twilight wrapped in a towel. "O-oh… I-I fo-forgot you were there."

"Is it really hard to believe that a good friend is your bodyguard Twi?" Kyler asked as he crossed his arms._ '...It is a bit strange honestly.'_

"I meant, I forgot you were out here." Twilight said adjusting the towel.

"...And here I was thinking I wasn't important." Kyler said, Smiling.

"You're my bodyguard, you would be considered more important than rarity finding the perfect gems." Twilight looked around and then began walking.

"So, Why not bring a change of clothes with you when you shower?" Kyler asked as he walked with her.

Twilight looked at the ground blushing. "I forgot them."

"And now here you are, Almost naked because of it, Just be glad there's always a stock of towels in there." Kyler half joked still smiling. "And try to relax Twi, Everyone can make a mistake."

"I know but…" Twilight bit her lip and frowned. "I need to stop making mistakes, I'm a Princess of Equestria."

"And this whole castle is your home, You can technically walk around completely nude if you wanted to since no pony is allowed in without your sayso." Kyler stated.

"Don't give me any ideas." Twilight joked. _'She she HAS a sense of humor.'_

"What's this? Twilight Sparkle? The Princess of Friendship making a Pervy joke? What blasphemy!" Kyler said with the most obvious joking and sarcastic tone he could muster.

"Well it isn't the first time you've seen a mare in a state of near undress… Fluttershy is quite descriptive." Twilight said smiling.

"Well, I hope she hasn't told you about the times she walked in on me during a shower." Kyler replied smiling, A small blush forming on his cheeks.

"Only one time she caught you doing something to yourself." Twilight said giggling.

"Hey now, Practicing on Stamina isn't bad and something every guy does at least once in their natural lifetime." Kyler replied, the blush growing. "You should hear yourself when heat rolls around, All the moaning coming from your room, Oh poor guards, Being forced to stay put while I have to either be inside your room or right outside the door when you Desire a Stallion."

"Thats because you say no." Twilight said as she stopped and opened a door. "Because you're afraid." walking in she smiled and walked behind a screen.

"I'm not afraid, I just want you to buy me dinner first BEFORE the next heat rolls through." Kyler said as he walked into the room and closed the door.

"I pay your wages." She said as she tossed the towel ontop of the screen.

"And as attractive as you are, I would prefer any kind of date first before just outright sex." Kyler stated. "Seems like we reached an impasse."

"You're semi dating Fluttershy, I need yours or her permission to just… do that with you." Twilight said.

"Well, Since you want it so much, Just ask Fluttershy." Kyler suggested.

"And end up with you screaming in terror just like you did with Fluttershy during heat?" Twilight asked looking around the screen. "I never thought an ape could make such a noise."

"Hey, I wasn't prepared for what happens, And now that I know heat exists for you ponies, I know how to handle it… It usually involves a lock and Key." Kyler mentioned.

"And you running to hide."

"You know, Out of all the relationships I had, This has been the most interesting." Kyler started. "Mostly because it's normal to have multiple partners."

"Well, someponies are trying to get it abolished." Twilight walked out from the screen dressed in a elaborate dress that matched her colors very well. "How does it look?"

"...Beautiful, Matches the colors, And sexy, So pretty good." Kyler stated. "And why would they want to abolish it? You literally have a Male to Female Ratio problem."

"They believe that is what is causing it." Twilight explained as she walked over. "Are you sure, it's a little… well it's a lot."

"Your talking to the guy who doesn't mind a nipple slip, Who wears Casual clothes when a specific White mares makes them for him, And a guy who's barn door can swing both ways… Honestly, In my opinion, go with something with a librarian kinda look… But that's just me." Kyler stated.

"But we're meeting with the Princesses…" Twilight looked conflicted.

"Twilight, Their people too, I'm sure they have moments just like you, And right now, Everything looks fine to me, And Rarity picked this dress for you right?" Kyler said after placing a hand on Twi's shoulder. _'Still can't get over how much taller ponies are compared to humans.' _Twilight kissed him on the cheek suddenly.

"Go find your friend and his mate, we need to be at the train station soon." She smiled as she walked back to the screen.

"...So… Not going to explain the kiss?" Kyler asked as he walked backwards to the door.

"Leave or stay to watch me strip, but I don't think Fluttershy would like you doing the last part." She said walking behind the screen.

"...Alright, That is implying so much… I'm just going to let you talk with Fluttershy when you can." Kyler said his face blushing like mad as he reached the door and opened it.

"Don't be late!" She demanded in a stern tone before Kyler walked into the hallway shutting the door behind him.

"...alright then." Kyler said out loud shaking his head before walking down the hallway. _'Alright, So she implied… ALOT… Where did she learn this from? Why did she imply so much?'_ Kyler thought as the blush faded.

"Hey Ky you alright?" Kyler heard a Familiar voice ask. "Lookin a little red."

"Yeah, I'm fine Dust… Just Twi implying alot." Kyler said as he stopped walking.

"You'll be fine ky, oh I'm just on my way back to get mine and Black's gear… she's gonna meet us at the station." Dustin said looking a little down.

"...Did you piss her off?" Kyler asked with a sigh.

"Little more than that man, God I'll be lucky if she properly talks to me on the way there." Dustin said as he opened the door to his room and walked in.

"Reminds me of the first time I dodged Fluttershy during the first heat season." Kyler commented. "I honestly didn't know If I pissed her off, Or made her thankful until it was over."

"I'm not gonna ask." He said walking out with two vests and two packs with two rifles slung over his back. "But you're okay… I'm gonna have my throat slit."

"Alright, How did you piss her off exactly?" Kyler asked as he leaned against the wall. _'Five bits says it's because he can't get it up.'_

"She wanted to talk about kids." Dustin said as he started walking. "I didn't."

"Well Look at the bright side, Everything in this world ages slower, Just gives you more time to mentally prepare yourself." Kyler told him smiling. "I'm going to go inform twi that your already going to be at the Station."

"You won't have too, I'm here." Twilight said from behind him.

"Cool."

"Jeez… Could you not give me a heart attack?" Kyler asked as he began walking.

"Let's hurry, I can't wait to see crimson and purple again." Dustin said as he started jogging.

"He moves quick with so much equipment." Twilight said as she walked beside Kyler.

"It's how humans Train their military… Most human countries anyways." Kyler explained. "So, How's the new dress?" Kyler asked looking at Twilight, seeing her dressed in a simple button up shirt, jeans and a small hair clip keeping her hair out of her eyes. "...Whoa."

"Is it bad?"

"No, It completely suits you, So please stop worrying about the princesses, They aren't only from a different time, but you're a more recent princess too." Kyler said smiling. "Try to relax, You don't need the Fancy dresses yet if ever."

"Okay, It's just Rarity went through such trouble to make them." Twilight said sighing. "But thats okay."

"Just save them for weddings and Parties, You'll still be using them, and you'll get to wear what fits you." Kyler told her. "And how long is that train ride again to Canterlot?"

"We have a scheduled stop before then at an outpost, so half a day." Twilight said smiling. "Also everyone is joining us."

"Wow, A whole night in a train… I hope there's enough beds on it." Kyler commented, Chuckling.

"I put Sergeant Blue's squad in the two bed cabins, while we will be in the four bed cabins." Twilight explained. "It'll keep Rainbow Dash away from the Liquor."

"Right, Want me to be a bodyguard the whole way?" Kyler asked. "Or will I get the chance to sleep?"

"You can do what you like, But thank you Kyler… I honestly didn't think you would accept the position." Twilight smiled sadly as they exited the Castle.

"Well, How could I not? My only Co worker, Is a good friend, Someone I can talk to without much issue, And all I have to do is stay fit, Active and just stand around you and try to look scary." Kyler said, Chuckling.

"Oh Um… th-they gave me the Princess cabin… bu-but I wanted to ask if you might want to share it with me?" Twilight asked tapping her fingers together.

"...Bit of a Odd request, But I'm your bodyguard and we aren't in the castle, So staying too far away from you can get me fired." Kyler stated. "Sure I can share it with you."

"Y-yea." They stepped onto the train platform and saw Dusitn sitting on a bench looking at Black.

"...Dustin, Are you trying to play Mute Simon Says?" Kyler asked, Trying to lighten the mood.

"Please not right now." He looked out at the land as the train approached.

"Blue, I keep telling you it's alright and I forgive you." Black told Dustin. _'Oh, I get it… I think.'_

"Alright, Do you both know how long we'll be on that train?" Kyler asked them. "Because it'll be a long ride."

"Black I know, Lets just… leave anything until we can talk privately alright." Dustin smiled as he stood up.

"...How many hours will the ride be?" Black asked looking at Kyler and Twilight.

"Twelve or more." Twilight said smiling. "The train will have most of what you need."

"That includes liquor if you want to drink some problems I don't want to know, away." Kyler told them both.

"Problems aren't the Reason." Black said Crossing her arms.

"Are you two okay… it isn't healthy for mates to act this way." Fluttershy asked from behind Kyler.

'_And just early today, I told Twi not to try giving me heart attacks by doing that.'_ Kyler turned around. "Hey Flutts, How was your morning?" Kyler asked, Smiling.

"Great, I fed everyone and one of the ponies volunteered to feed them while I was away." Fluttershy said as she walked up next to Kyler, the train came to a stop at the platform. "Oh time to get in."

**(Following Blue)**

Blue stood up grabbing both bags and followed black into the train. "Sir, Ma'am, follow me to your cabin, your friends are already waiting." A Stallion said as he began walking to the front of the train.

"...Wait, where's Green?" Black asked, Looking at Blue.

"He'll be here, he went to talk with Twistypop and she's joining this train as well." Blue explained as he followed the stallion.

"Should we tell them about greens new… Target?" Black asked, Trying to form casual conversation.

"Do what you want." Blue said as the stallion stopped by a door.

"Here is your room." He opened the door allowing them to walk into the room.

Blue walked in setting the gear on the floor and removing the rifles from his shoulders setting them on the floor. _'I have no Idea how this is going to go… probably with me dead.' _Black walked in shut the door and quickly hopped onto a bed. "You know, I kinda missed White and Crimson."

"Yeah, me too." Blue said frowning as he walked to the opposite bed and sat down.

"...You know we'll either make up with a heartfelt conversation or hardcore sex, Right?" Black asked him.

"Then lets talk, because I didn't allow you to input and I want your input." Blue said leaning back against the wall in the bunk.

"Alright, First, Why do you think you have to be this perfect father figure?" Black asked Blue, Pulling off her boots.

"I don't want to be perfect… I want to be as good or better than my own father…" Blue said taking off his boots. _'I owe the man.'_

"Alright, And why can't you just learn as you go Dustin? Isn't that what parenthood is about? Learning and experiencing what it's like to raise someone?" Black asked him as she relaxed on the bed.

"My father, he was gone most of the time… and I don't want to be like that, It impacted me not having my father there most of the time and even though I can be in the reserves, its possible they can pull me back to active duty." Blue rested his head in his hands.

"...You won't be gone for most of the kid's Life Dustin, and if anything, He'll grow up proud that his daddy… or her daddy fought for her country." Black replied. "You'll already be doing a better job because you are risking your life to save more."

"I guess you're right… but what about you, could you handle it if I was pulled back to active service?" Blue took a breath as he looked at the floor.

"...Blue, how many times have you been shot in Iraq?" Black asked him.

"Four… not counting the I.E.D" Blue counted looking at his body. "But I got lucky Black, most of the rounds hit my plate carrier and the last one only winged my shoulder."

"Then your tough… and lucky, It's either, They'll have to drop a bomb just to make sure your dead, Or you die of organ failure." Black argued. "Would I worry? Yes, Do I have reason to know you'll be back? Yes."

"No you don't Black, there is no guarantee I'll come back." Blue stood up walking over to her. " mean look, the plate carrier protects my organs… but someone whose properly equipped will put me down." He looked down at her.

"No, You'll be back, for one big reason." Black said before pulling Blue into a loving kiss, then pulled away. "That's why."

Blue sat down and swallowed a lump in his throat as he stared at the wall. _'I… I don't know.'_

"Plus, Put a bun in my oven, And you have a Second big reason to return home." Black told him.

"Black… I love you, not I wanna fuck you into the floor or the usual… I actually mean it." Blue said looking at her. _'You've kept me sane all this time.'_

"And I love you Blue, It's why I want you to stop using condoms so much." Black said, Smiling.

"I specifically remember you telling me to use two at once." Blue said raising a brow.

"I wanted you to start hating them." Black replied, Giggling a bit before taking in a deep breath. "...Your mother seemed like a handful."

"She insult you?" Blue said looking her up and down.

"Just a remark about my breasts." Black replied, Still smiling as she closed her eyes. "...I'm just glad the longer we spend time here, the more time I have before I hit the finish line."

"Finish line… You're acting like you have this expiration date." Blue moved next to her and wrapped his left arm around her waist. "And let me tell you I didn't even find a single tag… and I've looked a lot."

"Well, Like it or not, in four years to eight, That's when the Best Before date hits." Black told him. "Then my oven becomes Spoiled milk."

"Guess I'll have to get cooking before then." Blue laid back pulling her down with him. "Also you wanted me to start hating condoms?"

"The one time they broke it felt amazing." Black responded, Stretching her legs.

"Honestly I don't remember them ever breaking." Blue admitted as he look her over. "I can't believe my mother insulted your breasts."

"Yeah, and they will get bigger if you start trying." Black told him eyes opening.

"I love them the size they are, though I wouldn't mind a little growth." Blue said looking up at the ceiling. _'Not too big, not too small, just right… like goldilocks.'_ Blue chuckled at the thought.

"...Hey Dustin?" Black asked as they both laid down.

"Yes Ann?"

"As the train moves, Just throw all the condoms you have out the window." Black told him.

"That's… a little drastic, don't forget black… we still are on a mission." Blue said taking a breath.

"I know, but how cool will it be for a kid to know he was conceived during a Military op?" Black asked Blue, Giggling.

"I'd think my parents were deranged." Blue chuckled shaking his head.

"I'd think it would be destiny for me to join the military." Black replied.

"So what, you could meet someone older than you and for a friendship that goes a little too far one night?" blue placed a hand on her stomach.

"Well, It's a lot better than being conceived in something random like a bus… Or at home, Or the backyard." Black listed off.

"Sounds a little personal…" Blue sat up and removed his top fatigue leaving the shirt underneath.

"Trust me, Knowing you were conceived in a alleyway… Doesn't really inspire anything." Black explained.

"Damn… though neither a squeaky trailer." Setting the top on the ground he breathed a sigh of relief. "God I love having no restrictions."

"Mmm… I can only imagine the kid's wide eyes as I tell him how we was conceived in a bright and Magical world all during my last mission." Black commented with a happy sigh.

"Before or after the fact he or she just got the image of their parents fucking in their heads?" Blue asked looking down at her.

"Mmmm… After." Black said, Smiling happily, Blue unbuttoned the top of her fatigues.

"I could see some happy memories… if I can be a good parent." Blue said taking a breath.

"Mmmm… Who knows, Your Brother seems to be pretty good friends with a princess, Maybe he could try pulling strings to get us to become Equestrian citizens so we can live here instead." Black mentioned. "It'll be a lot better place to raise Children."

"If they win." Blue kissed her forehead. "But I'll try my damnedest to help them win."

"Your just a Lone man Dustin, Your not Rambo." Black informed him before pulling Blue into a kiss, Blue tried not to laugh as he removed her fatigue top and pulled away.

"Yeah, Rambo probably has a bigger dick." Blue said tossing the top away.

"But less productive balls." Black said, Smiling up at Blue.

"You know I figured green would be the first to notice us." Blue said shaking his head. "But it was orange who caught us mid act."

"Yeah, I still don't know why she wanted to visit you, or what told her she could just walk right on into your house… And there we were, In your room, The act in clear view of the door as she opened it." Black said before giggling.

"I gave everyone a spare key in case of emergencies… I just didn't expect… well You." Blue said patting her stomach.

"Yeah, And she got a front row seat just as we finished." Black said, Kissing Blue's cheek. "What scares me is she didn't just run away."

"Don't worry, I wasn't doing anything with her." Blue said frowning. "Not my type… and she also is a little air headed."

"No wonder Crimson likes her so much." Black commented before wrapping her arms around Blue.

"Wait… I went to take a shower, did she stay after I left?" Blue asked looking at her.

"For a bit she did, Wasn't really much to talk about so I think seeing us made her forget why she came over in the first place." Black mentioned.

"You know I still remember the day Orange joined the squad… she didn't have the best opinion of NCO's." Blue said moving them both further onto the bed.

"Yeah, And it turned out the Squad leader had sexual relations with one of his Subordinates." Black said as she looked into Blue's eyes.

"Oh, what about that time purple replace your shampoo with a Bright blue hair dye." Blue chuckled. "You almost killed him."

"Yeah, Blue isn't my color, Of course I would try shooting both of his balls." Black replied, Frowning.

"With a slingshot, where did you even find the damned thing?"

"Who said I found it?" Black asked, Raising a eyebrow.

"You're terrible black… you know that." The train shifted and lurched forward as it began to start moving. "Finally."

"...and it'll be a long twelve hours… should we get a head start on sleep?" Black asked, Smiling.

"I was thinking of torturing our squadmates in the next cabin over… if they're home." Blue said smiling evilly.

"Mmm… Give them the false sense of security, then on the trip back make me squeal~" Black told him, Smiling back Just as evilly, blue moved his hand up her shirt. _'That doesn't sound to bad… I feel bad for green if he's in the next cabin.' _Black giggled as she stopped Blue with her own hand. "Mmm… Save it for the trip back Blue~"

"Fine, but you'll owe me." Blue said pulling his hand out before three knocks sounded on the door.

"...Who is it!?" Black yelled after Sighing.

"Green and the others!" Purple yelled through the door.

"Should we let them in or tell them to leave… or make fun of green?" Blue asked smiling.

"Mmmm… You go make fun of Green." Black told Blue.

"It isn't as fun without you… its mainly just him trying to insult me." Blue said sitting up.

"Mmmm, Hold on then." Black said as she began taking off her shirt. "And there, Ready." Black said as she tossed the shirt to the side.

"What are you planning on doing?" Blue asked looking at the door.

"Simple, A hot woman without a shirt, A tall handsome man answering the door." Black commented.

"Lay down facing the door." Blue said smiling.

"Pants off?" Black asked smiling wide.

"If you want."

"Mmm, Alright, Better idea." Black said before she quickly took off her bra, and laid down on the bed chest down, Facing the door, Blue moved over her and began massaging her shoulders.

"We're decent come in." Blue said, the door opened with Purple and White walking in. "Hi guys."

"Uh, You were busy I take it?" White asked right after seeing what was going on.

"Okay, Black and Blue Probably don't fuck all the time." Purple said as he walked over to the bunk and sat down before Orange and Crimson walked in.

"Hey if we are interrupting we can let yall finish." Crimson said causing Blue to snicker.

"O-oh, Were we interrupting something?" Orange asked.

"Mmmm, Not really." Black responded.

"I'm just helping Black relax." Blue said followed by the sound of Blacks right shoulder popping.

Green walked in and rolled his eyes. "Really now?"

"Yeah… Now I wish these bunks were all in separate Cars." White commented. "But hey, at least you're all alive."

"Purple bet you were dead and Orange bet something a little more… perverse." Crimson said chuckling as he leaned against the wall.

"Well, The locals are friendly, Really Friendly." Black said smiling.

"How friendly?" Purple asked raising a brow. _'Friendly enough to kiss me in front of Black.'_

"...I'm sure Green can actually answer that." Black said, Looking at Green.

"Me and a Mare called Twistypop hung out… she's actually part of our escort." Green answer staring Black down. _'It might be fun to mess with black too.'_ Blue pressed on a sensitive part of her back.

"y-Yeah, You're Really Friendly with Twistypop." Black said, Smiling as Blue felt her curl her toes.

"So what are we doing?" Crimson asked as he looked at Blue who pressed deeper into the spot.

"Well.. right now we are heading to their capital for a meeting with two of their leaders." Blue explained as Black took a deep breath.

"It's more like Blue's meeting them." Black told them all.

"Right, Horse people." White said as he leaned against the doorframe. "And really Tall horse people at that."

"Get used to it White." Green said smiling.

"...Green, Did you get a happy ending with this Twistypop?" Orange asked, Looking at green. _'Poor kid.'_

"I uh…"

"...No, You didn't." White said, Looking right at Green. "...With a Horse?"

"She's not a horse, she's a pony." Green said crossing his arms.

"...Oh yeah, Happy ending." Orange said smiling.

"Like the one you walked in on?" Blue asked looking at her.

"To be fair Blue, She has Crimson." Black told Blue. "Not as big as you but still." Blue pressed down on the middle of her back causing a loud pop to echo through the room. "...painful, but satisfying." Black said after breathing in.

"So, whats happened with you two?" Purple asked looking at Black in particular.

"Mmmm, Baby talk." Black answered.

"...Baby talk… Alright, I heard enough." White said as he walked out of the room. "If you need me, I'll be eating food with Pink."

"Afraid of Children White?" Green asked a cocky smile on his face.

"One look at you is all I need to know about kids!" White yelled as he kept walking.

"So how much did you all get chewed out?" Blue asked looking at them.

"I got the worst of it." Crimson said shaking his head. "You might need to tone it down, he tried to grill us into giving up info on your relationship."

"Well, This mission will end up being my last so after it's all done, Tell him what you want." Black told them all.

"And I'll be in the reserves." Blue took a breath and leaned down. "(I'm going to miss them you know…)"

"(I'll miss them too.)" Black whispered back.

"Well… that's a bit to take in." Orange said, Blinking a few times.

Blue tried not to laugh as Crimson spoke. "Yeah… quite the load to swallow."

"But, This mission should take a while." Black told them.

"So you'll be staying with us for a while?" Purple asked as he looked at green.

"We should, but if something should happen to Black, she will probably be sent back." Blue said smiling down at her.

"And then Green has no one protecting him from Blue." Black said, Smiling.

"And Blue won't get his dick wet anymore." Green said looking at a wall. _'Wow… damn he's mad.'_

"And what has you mad?" Orange asked Green.

"Orange… what am I doing right now?" Blue asked as he popped Black's back multiple times.

"...But blue, Green finally found someone he likes, and she likes him back." Orange told Blue.

"Orange… how jealous would you be if you saw a person you longed for, enjoying themselves with someone else?" Blue asked looking her in the eyes.

"...Honestly, I would be happy to have found someone who likes me back." Orange stated.

"Is that why you offered To try to get Black into a threesome?" Crimson asked.

"A what now?" Blue growled at Orange.

"...I wonder if the food's free." Orange said as she tried to walk out of the room only to be stopped by green.

"I think the man deserves a answer."

"...I may have offered Black a complete lesbian threesome." Orange answered after turning to look at Blue.

"Last time I heard Crimson is a man." Blue said careful not to hurt Black.

"...Can I go now?" Orange asked looking at Green.

"At the time Orange didn't know I was fucking Blue, So it was a offer out of pity." Black explained after a long sigh.

Green moved out of the way and followed Orange out of the room. "Crimson, your girlfriend really is a airheaded bimbo."

"Coming from the man who used to order chinese food all the time." Crimson shot back grinning.

"It's a wonder his heart didn't explode." Black joked with a small giggle.

"He meant you Black."

"...You have ten seconds to apologize." Black told Crimson.

"Or what, you'll expose yourself to me and from the noises you've been making this entire time, you won't be able to walk properly for a couple minutes." Crimson said crossing his arms.

"...Ten." She said as she reached towards her pants, unclipped her Sidearm from the holster. "Nine." She said as she pulled it out into View. "Eight, Seven."

"Black if you shoot him…" Blue leaned down next to her ear. "(I'll keep the condoms.)"

"...Six, Five, Four." Black counted down as she flipped the Safety.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." Crimson said ducking.

"...Next time, I won't even tell you about the countdown." Black said, Flipping the safety back on and placed the sidearm down on the ground.

"You two have fun." Crimson shook his head and left shutting the door behind him.

"Really Black? Really?" Purple asked crossing his arms as he stood up.

"I'm just a poor old Woman Purple, We do crazy things." Black answered.

"From the sounds you make at night, you are anything but old." Purple said as he followed suit and left making sure to close the door.

"Mmmm… Yeah, I'll miss them."

"I can't believe my threat didn't work." Blue said popping her other shoulder. _'Usually they work quite well.'_

"I have my own limits." Black told him.

"So being called my favorite meal is one of them?" Blue asked looking down at her.

"No, Joking about it." Black said. "Obviously I'm your favorite food group."

"There is no way I'm getting any sleep now." Blue said sitting up straight.

"And why is that?" Black asked him.

"I… have a issue…" Blue admitted looking down at his erection.

"...Do you need help?" Black asked him, Blue moved off of her and kissed her neck.

"I think I would appreciate the help." Blue chuckled.

"Then go stand infront of me." Black ordered, Blue moved off the bed and stood up in front of her. "You are probably pent up, aren't you? All these women walking around with big breasts." Black said as she grabbed onto Blue's pants and slowly began getting them off. "Mmmm, That one that kissed you maybe?"

"Not really… like I said, I'm a one woman show now." Blue said looking down at her.

"Didn't stop you with the yoga instructor." Black said before getting Blue's cock free. "Time for dinner~" Black said before licking the tip.

"Y-your the one who convinced the yoga instructor." Blue said stroking her head.

"And your the one that came so much you burst the condom while I watched you~" Black said before licking the tip again, before putting it in her mouth, Slowly sucking as she eased Blue into her mouth.

"There was also that girl at the bar…" Blue groaned trying to concentrate. "And a couple others."

"And each one." Black said as she got the cock out of her mouth and wrapped her soft right hand around his cock and began pumping his cock. "You came inside of~ Teasing me~"

"Te-teasing you… Y-o-you told me to." Blue took a deep breath making sure to keep looking at Black.

"And each one, You fucked so hard, they couldn't talk or think straight~" Black said as she slowed down on pumping. "While I watched you fuck them, Breed them, each time cumming inside of them and flooding their wombs with fresh seed~" Black said, Getting faster after saying breed.

"I know they didn't get pregnant." Blue said catching a breath.

"No, But that wasn't a lack of trying~" Black said before licking the tip of his cock as she pumped his cock.

"I-is that what you want right now?" Blue asked gripping her hair tightly.

"Mmmm, I just love watching you try to get other women pregnant, it's exciting seeing the risk right in front of me~" Black said before licking while using her other hand to play with Blue's balls.

"H-how s-ssso?"

"Mmmm, Hard to tell, All I know, Is with the way Equestrian laws work, You can get them pregnant legally~" Black said before pumping faster and harder, Spitting to add more warm Saliva.

"Wh-what… ar-a-are y-yu-you saying?" Blue looked down at her his grip on her hair getting tighter. _'God I'm so close.'_

"Mmmm, I want you to spread your family's Genetics as far as we can go~ Even expanding past universes~" Black said as she kept pumping faster. "Now cum~ Show me how much you enjoy that thought~" Black demanded as she aimed his cock right at her face and looked right up at him.

Blue pulled her hair pulling her lips onto him and the sudden warmth flooded him causing any restraint he had left to release as he poured his seed into her mouth. "F-fuck…" Suddenly, Blue felt Black suddenly begin sucking hard like if she was trying to drink a milkshake. _'Black, you are… quite skilled.'_ Blue shuddered as the last drops were milked from him and he pulled his cock from her mouth.

"Mmmm, More than last time, So it's either, You were pent up, Or the thought really did excite you~" Black told him after a loud audible gulp.

"I definitely think I can sleep now." Blue said as he sat down next to her. "It was both."

"Perfect, good to know the thought get's you excited." Black said with a giggle.

"Excited was a understatement." Blue said stroking her back.

"Oh? So you did like having me watch you try to breed all those women?" Black asked Blue.

"No thats not it, some of the things you said pushed me over the edge." Blue explained as he tugged her pants down her rear a bit.

"Oh really? Was it the Reminder? The idea of planting your seed in this new land?" Black asked as she wiggled her Rear.

"Somewhat, But like I said I'm done with other women." as he unbuckled the pants and pulled them down.

"Mmmm, Are you sure?" Black asked as she shook her ass, Making it jiggle. "Because I'm sure having that cock of yours sandwiched left quite the impression."

"Black, we aren't residents of this world or citizens… we have to abide by the laws of our world and I told you that you're the only one I am romantically interested in." Blue explained as he sat up. "I shouldn't have a interest in others."

"Mmmm… And pulling off my pants?" Black asked, Looking up at Blue as his hand slipped between her legs and began to massage her lower lips. "Mmmm, A round two?"

"Returning the Favor." Blue explained as he flipped her onto her back and pulled her legs apart.

"Mmmm, Are you sure?" Black asked as she moved her legs wider apart. "Just look at this, Poor wet, unfertilized pussy~" Black said as she used her hands to move her panties to the side.

"Black, can we make a pact about this?" Blue pulled her up to look him in the eyes.

"What kind of Pact?" Black asked, Smiling.

"One that keeps me from cumming inside you unless certain things are met… because as much as I would love to, you have to look at what we are doing right now and ask is this really the best time?" Blue asked tenderly stroking her arm.

"Honestly, I see every reason~" Black told him. "Just imagine how complete we will feel, The satisfaction as you finish the most important thing a man could possibly do~"

"Black, think with reason and not with your cunt." Blue said looking her in the eyes. "I mean really think."

"...Let's leave it up to chance then." Black told Blue. "It's not Guaranteed, So why not leave our first, and possibly only time here in this world where we get a moment like this, Up to chance?"

"Just this once?" Blue asked moving her close to him.

"Just this once, If you don't like the risk, Then I won't ask again." Black told him.

"Anna, it's not a risk of child… its risk to the child." Blue looked down at her body and sighed. "If you show any signs of pregnancy… I will pull you off the team and send you back to earth."

"Mmmm, Guess that will just give me extra time to prepare, Wouldn't it?" Black asked, a Smile clear in her voice.

"Unless you want to stay in this world… what if we could get you made into a Citizen?" Blue asked looking up.

"That means you'll get to see your brother more, You'll have a reason to plant a family here." Black said as Blue saw the purest smile she's had in a long time.

"A family with you… I'd like that, even with the doubts I have I'd like that." Blue pulled her onto his lap and kissed her neck. _'Something is different, my fear is gone.'_

"Mmmm, Guess you really should throw out those condoms~" Black told him as Blue felt her hands grab his cock and began slowly stroking.

"They're still good for anal." Blue joked.

"Mmmm, Maybe." Black said as she kept stroking. "Depends really, We could just make sure your clean afterwards."

"That's… disgusting black." Blue said as he became semi-erect.

"Mmmm, That's what you said when we first did anal." Black said as she kept pumping his cock. "Now come on, Stand proud like the american you are~ And defeat the Chinese~"

"A fa-fallout reference really?" Blue asked as he moved a hand down her stomach and into her underwear Feeling just how soaked she was as he began massaging her clit.

"Mmm, (Just imagine how sexy it'll look when your seed leaks out~)" Black whispered right into Blue's ear as she kept pumping causing him to become fully erect. "Mmmm, Someone's Ready~"

"You or me?" Blue joked as he pulled his wet fingers from her underwear.

"Mmmm, Let me taste~" Black said before licking Blue's ear, Blue licked his fingers before offering them to black. "Mmmm, Come to mama~" Black said before bringing a finger into her mouth, and slowly sucked on it, only using one hand to trail lines along Blue's cock.

"You taste better than usual." Blue said smiling. "What caused that?"

"Mmmm, Maybe the magic that's in the air." Black mentioned after cleaning Blue's Fingers, Blue removed his shirt and tossed it to the side. "Mmmm, I know the perfect position~" Black said, Looking into Blue's eyes, Blue slipped his hand back into her panties massaging her as he waited for the answer. "Let's try this~" Black said after pulling Blue's hand away, Got off him, and got on all floors on the dirty floor, Before putting her face into the floor and raised her ass high, Showing off her soaked panties with the clear outline of her lower lips. "Fuck me so hard you make a indent~"

Blue moved to the floor behind her and positioned himself to enter. "Anna, you need to see a damn shrink." Blue chuckled as he push in sinking himself to the hilt.

"Oh yes~ Finally~" Black let out as Blue felt her tighten around him. "Come on~ Fuck me till I can barely speak~" Blue began to move quickly taking pace slamming into her as deeply as he could. "Oh yes~ Come on~ Harder baby~ Fuck me like if it's the last fuck of your life~" Grabbing onto her hips he began using every muscle in his body, his pounding becoming savage and almost angry as he pushed her down. "MMm~ Oh~ Yessss~" She moaned as each pound made her tits shake almost violently. "Come on~ Ruin me~"

Blue removed one hand from her hip and grabbed her hair pulling her up to look at him as he pounded into her harder. "Mmm~ Come on baby~ make me beg and scream~ Make sure everyone h-Hears you impregnate me~" Blue pushed her face back to the floor and moved his hand back to her ass pulling her tighter to him his nails digging into her, using his legs he pushed into her harder. "Oh yes!~ Come on~! Cum~ Cum inside of me!~" She moaned before screaming, her legs spazzing, her pussy suddenly tightened and began acting like it was trying to milk Blue.

Any restraint left in Blue was gone as he continued to savagely pound into Black before burying himself deep in her and flooding her insides. "FUUUUUCK!"

"C-Cum on baby~ Keep pumping me full~!" Black moaned as her voice got a bit Dopey, Blue kept pumping seed into her as if this was the last time he would. "Mmmmm, I can feel it~" Black mentioned as she wiggled her ass, trying to milk Blue for every last drop.

"D-damn it Black." Blue said stroking her back in a loving way. "I-I sh-shou-should be fucking… dead."

"And with this, I should be pregnant~" Black told him. "I can feel it all~ and if I'm not pregnant, There will be more then just two round~" She said, Looking back at Blue with a smile.

"You are a sex maniac." Blue said pulling his cock out of her and sitting up on the bed.

"Mmmm, I'm not sure if I should get up~" Black said as she wiggled her ass in front of Blue. "What if it leaks out? Then we'll have to go another round~"

"Anna, now is not the time to be coy… that was far different from how we usually fuck." He said pulling her towards him.

"Oh fine." She said as she sat down right on top of him, Her pussy lips sitting on the upper side of Blue's cock.

Blue carefully moved them properly onto the bed and stroked her body. "That was so much different… I thought I lost my mind."

"Mmmm, Different in a good way?" Black asked as she stroked his body in turn.

"I'll get back to you on that… how are you feeling down there, sensitive, painful?" Blue took a deep breath ignoring the pain in his hips.

"Mmmm, I feel like there's only one cock in the world meant for me~" Black said as her hands rubbed his hips. "And the best part, It finally tried to put a bun in my oven~" Black said as she trailed a finger towards Blue's cock.

"Anna, you need a hobby." Blue chuckled pulling her close in a hug.

"Well, You probably just gave me one~" Black said as she hugged back. "...and it's leaking."

"It doesn't matter, lets just enjoy each other's company." Blue said before moving a hand to her rear.

"Your the one grabbing my ass." Black said as she wrapped her arms around Blue's neck.

"Helps me think." Blue wrapped his other arm around her waist.

"I love you Dustin." Black said smiling.

"I love you too Anna." Blue said kissing her forehead.

* * *

**17:00**

Blue awoke sore but oddly relaxed. "Ow…" Looking at his side he saw the woman he had breed snuggled against him. _'She is oddly… cute right now.'_ He gently shook her arm attempting to wake her, only getting a groan and her turning away from Blue. "Anna, wake up we need to get cleaned up."

"Mmmm…. Twenty more minutes." Black said with another groan.

"Come on, we need to get cleaned up or we'll stink terribly for the meeting with the princesses." Blue said as he gently shook her.

"...Fine, I'm up, i'm up." Black said as she slowly pushed herself up.

"Hey slow down, your gonna be sore." Blue said gently massaging her as she sat up. "How do you feel?"

"...I feel happy, and Satisfied, Sore yes, but I enjoy it." She said, A smile in her voice.

"Good, looks like my dick did something besides making Yoga instructors scream." Blue joked as he looked around the room. _'Wait… this room has a bathroom.'_ Getting up he walked to it and opened the door to reveal a decently large shower. _'I take it back, shower room… even better.'_

"I still can't believe she allowed me to rip her yoga pants like that." Black said as Blue heard her get out of bed.

"Theres a shower over here, it's shampoo, conditioner, body wash." Blue said stepping in.

"Is it big enough for two?" Black asked as she walked over.

"Three." Blue said as he adjusted the nobs and was blasted with hot water. "Ah damn that feels good."

"Let's try not to use too much water." Black said as Blue heard her take off her panties. "...Their soaked, and likely ruined."

"So you're gonna go pantyless?" Blue asked as he heard her step into the shower.

"It'll just mean easier access for you." Black said as Blue felt her hands grab his shoulders.

"I don't think we are going to be fucking in public Anna." Blue chuckled.

"Get me a skirt while we stay here then~" Black told Blue as she rubbed his shoulders.

Blue grabbed the shampoo and began lathering up his hair. "I hope we didn't disturb anyone… mentally."

"Mmmm, If anything, We made Green mad." Black told him as she began helping him with his cleaning, Using the body wash to rub down his body.

"Or Green with envy." Blue chuckled before he stuck his head under the water and began washing out the sudds.

"Your best friend probably isn't happy." Black mentioned as she Lathered Blue's legs.

"He can be mad all he wants." Blue said turning around to face her. "Oh, damn I bruised you." he traced a bruise from her neck down to her collar bone.

"At least we know your limit." Black said as she lathered Blue's balls.

"A-Anna… c-come on." Blue stuttered.

"What? I'm just making sure you're all clean." Black said as she took her time on Blue's cock, Making sure to cover every little inch with soap.

"You're a real tease you know that." Blue said as he grabbed the shampoo and squirted some into his hands and began scrubbing her short hair.

"It's not my fault you know how to please a woman." Black said as she made sure to double check Blue's cock.

"Y-you can stop stroking me." Blue groaned as he became almost fully erect.

"Are you sure? Because everytime I look, I missed a spot." Black said before she just outright began pumping Blue's cock, blue pulled her close stopping her from stroking him. "Mmmm… Not in the mood?" Black asked.

"Yes but… I'm a little sensitive." Blue entering the water and cleared the soap off him.

"Mmmm, So I should leave you so high and dry?" Black asked with a smile as she looked up to blue, Being on her knees.

"You leave a man with blue balls, not high and dry." Blue said shaking his head as he looked down at her.

"Mmmm… well now it's either blueballs, Or you fuck my mouth~" Black said before opening her mouth nice and wide.

"You could always help me out here." Blue said checking his cock for any soap.

"Mmmm, If that's the case." Black said as her soft hands grabbed blue's cock. "Let's get you nice and soft~"

"You know for a Marine… You have really soft hands." Blue chuckled.

"I like to take care of myself." Black said as she began pumping blue's cock with both hands, Starting off nice and slow, Blue shifted some water to start clearing the soap from her hair. "Mmmm, I wonder what happens if I leave you pent up for a whole months, Always blue balling you?" Black asked as her pumps slowly increased in speed.

"Black… you will h-have to de-deal w-with it too." Blue said as the soap cleared from her hair and stroked her hair.

"Mmmmm, All that cum flooding inside me~" Black let out as her pumps got faster. "Just imagine how it would feel to stuff me so full it overflows~" Blue pulled her head close to him. "No~ Cum all over my face~ I want you to see your work on full display~" Black told him as she began pumping hard and fast quickly bringing him to the edge. "Cum for me baby~" Black asked as she opened her mouth nice and wide and pumped Blue as hard as she could.

"I-I'm cumming." Blue groaned as he release ropes of cum onto Black's face.

"Mmmmm, how does it feel?" She asked as she kept pumping Blue, Looking right up into his eyes.

"G-great…" Blue said as he release one last rope.

"Mmmm, Way to mark your territory~" Black said, before wipping all the cum onto her hand and licked it clean. "Mmmm, So tasty~"

Blue smiled and helped her up. "You enjoy yourself?"

"Mmmm, I did~" Black said with a smile. "Now that your all settled, Let's get cleaned up."

Blue grabbed the body wash and began lathering up Black. "What are we black, at this point it's confusing."

"Mmmm, At this point, All that's missing is a ring." Black said after a bit of thinking, blue knelt down and began lathering up her legs. "Mmmm… Have you been saving up for one back on earth Blue?"

"Thats for me to know, you not to." Blue looked up at her smiling as he began washing her inner thighs.

"Mmmm, Well you are gonna have to start getting a new one then… Unless if Twilight is willing to foot the bill." Black said Crossing her arms.

"Black It will be fine just…" Blue washed his hands of soap and began massaging her pussy. "Relax."

"Oh I'm relaxed Blue." Black said as she stood completely still. "I'm a older woman after all."

"Do you want me to do this then?" Blue asked raising a brow as he slowed his actions.

"Mmmm, I would rather leave you with the higher orgasm count, You still have a reputation to keep with the rest of the squad." Black stated.

"But I like doing this for you, giving is just as enjoyable for you as it is for me." Blue said sliding a finger into her pussy. "Just lean back and enjoy this…"

"Mmmm, But what about you? Won't seeing your prize make you excited?" Black asked, Bitting back a moan. "Then I would have to satisfy you again~"

"Shh." Blue gave he clit a lick before diving in, using his tongue to massage her clit while sliding his middle and index finger sliding in and out of her tight pussy.

"Mmmm, Your dirty man~ You just fucked this pussy hours ago~ now your licking and fingering it~" Black nearly moaned out as Blue felt her begin to moisten, Blue increased his speed licking more rapidly and increasing to three fingers. "Mmmm~ Ah~" Black moaned out as she pushed herself against Blue, he began sucking on her clit while humming. "T-There we go~" Black moaned as she pressed blue against her. _'There we go, just increase the speed of your fingers.'_

"G-god d-damnit~" Black moaned out as Blue increased the speed more and more. "W-when d-d-did you g-get so good~?"

"The yoga instructor." Blue said before reaching up with his free hand and groping her breasts.

"G-w-Wa-wait y-you f-fuck h-her m-more t-th-than o-once?" Black asked, Now outright moaning.

"Only once more." Blue took a breath of air before sucking hard on her clit.

"A-Ahhh~!" Black moaned as her legs nearly buckled from underneath her and a sudden gush of liquid into blue's Mouth, Blue continued his actions as he swallowed the liquid, Tasting surprisingly sweet, like a berry. "G-god d-dustin… w-w-what d-did she t-teach you?" Blue shook his head and increased the speed of his actions even further. "W-w-w- Ah~ W-what a-Ah~ Are y-you d-doing?" Black asked in between moans as her legs visibly shook.

Blue paused for a moment and Smiled. "Pleasing you." Blue went back to his meal. _'She almost tastes like blueberries.'_

"B-b-but i- Ah~" Black moaned louder as her body began relaying on Blue for support. _'That damned yoga instructor had me eat her out for six hours…' _Suddenly, Black moaned again as another rush of the blue berry flavored liquid rushed out of her and into Blue's mouth.

Blue swallowed and pulled back, slowly helping her to the floor of the shower alongside him. "That was good." Blue said smiling.

"I-i can't feel my l-legs." Black twitched a bit as she looked at blue. "...h-how h-hard d-did you f-fuck her?"

"I didn't, I ate her out for six hours straight." Blue explained as he wiped his mouth.

"W-well… i-i can't feel my legs… I g-guess we're stuck h-here till I can feel them." Black told Blue.

Blue stood up and turned the water off, stepping out of the shower he grabbed a towel and helped Black to her feet. "Come on, you can walk."

"...easy for you to say." Black said as she watched where she stepped, entered the room and blue set the towel down on the bed and set her on it. "...is it already if I just sleep the rest of the way?"

"Black, I know you want to sleep but we need to eat." blue chuckled as he went to the bathroom and grabbed two towels, he began drying himself and her off.

"...Then can you bring the food to me?" Black asked him.

"No you're going to walk with me, are you still sensitive?" Blue asked the towel in his hand just barely out of reach of her pussy.

"Y-yeah." Black admitted.

"I'll go slow." Blue slowly dried her pussy and wiped it clean. "Now lets get dressed." Blue got up and started getting dressed.

"Right… Right." Black pushed herself off the bed, Grabbing her Uniform she began putting it on, Forgoing the bra and panties, after blue finished putting on the uniform he came up behind black hugging her. "...Come on, Sergeant, we still have work today, No time to sociallize." Black said in her best drill Sergeant voice.

"Black, did I push you too far?" Blue asked softly resting his head on her shoulder.

"...yeah, i never in my life experienced that… two orgasms in a row, that quickly." Black said before taking a deep breath. "Come on, We have food to eat."

Blue let her go and walked to the door. "I should have gone easy, that fucking Yoga Instructor."

"It's fine Blue, It's fine." Black said as she walked over, Knees still a bit shaky.

Blue kissed her before opening the door. "Do you want me beside you to help you walk?" Blue asked as they stepped out of their room.

"N-No, I'll be fine, I'm not that old yet." Black told him before taking a deep breath, And began walking.

Following alongside her they walked through the carts until they stopped outside the dining cart. "Hey take it easy you're stumbling again."

"I'll be fine." Black said, Taking another deep breath.

"Black, go back to the cabin I'll get us some food." Blue said looking her in the eyes.

"...alright, Don't be too long." Black said before she turned around and began making her way back to the Cabin.

Blue entered the dining cart and saw Kyler, White, Pink, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack. "Hello."

"Oh, Can I finally go sleep the rest of the trip?" Kyler asked, Smiling.

"Yes… we're done." Blue said walking to one of the tables. _'Alright an open platter, couple bottles of what looks like soda.'_

"Hey Blue, Could you keep it down next time? Hearing that made it hard to eat." Pink asked from the nearby chair, Blue blushed as he started loading the platter with different types of food.

"Is this soda?" Blue held up one of the bottles for one of the ponies to see.

"...That right there is Alcohol." Applejack responded.

"Can I please get some help finding some then?" Blue asked sighing.

"...try that table over there." Rainbow Dash said pointing at another table that had more bottles.

Blue moved to another table and held up a bottle. "This?"

"...Yep that's It." Rainbow Dash told Blue.

Taking four bottles he place them on the tray and walked out. "Have a nice sleep."

"Yeah, And next time invest in a ball gag." White told Blue.

"And you invest in condoms." Blue said before the door closed, moving quickly through the carts he stopped at his door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Black asked from inside.

"Dustin."

"Come on in Dustin." Black told him, entering he closed the door behind him.

"How are you doing Anna?" Blue set the tray down on the table by the bed.

"Pretty good, is anyone mad?" She asked looking at Dustin from the bed.

"A few, but that doesn't matter." He said sitting down next to her. "Here." Blue grabbed one of the bottles and popped the cap off on the table, handing it to her he smiled softly.

"And your friend?" Black asked as she took a sip.

"He's among the few." Blue grabbed a bottle popping its top off.

"Well, Let's hope someone enjoyed it." Black said, Smiling as she took another sip.

"I think I can name two." Blue joked as he started drinking. _'Tastes like Coke… wait no … no Pepsi… The fuck?'_

"You know, This soda is really good." Black said before taking a gulp of it.

"I don't know, it's like that chewing gum from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory." Blue looked at the bottle before taking a sip. _'Fanta… and every single one of its flavors.'_

"...So what? I'll turn into a big blueberry?" Black joked before she kept drinking it.

"I don't know how to respond to that." Blue chuckled handing her what looked like a bagel with cream cheese and Fish. _'So they eat meat?'_

"...Wait, They eat meat?" Black asked as she looked at it.

"I mean it's possible, any animal with teeth can if they are desperate enough… though it probably started because of us." Blue said as he grabbed another one and bit into it. _'It's good.'_

"...Did we ever ask if there were more than just ponies, Dragons and changelings?" Black asked before bitting into her's.

"How did you know spike was a dragon?" Blue asked still chewing. _'Ah fuck… manners.'_

"I saw him burp fire." She said, Still chewing as well.

Blue swallowed and shook his head. "Don't make fun of me, I forgot for a second… MRE's make this shit taste like heaven."

"...You know, I'm willing to bet meat is a unique taste among ponies." Black said after swallowing.

"So like Fugu or caviar?"

"Yeah, Like that." Black said before taking another bit.

"Well, either this is like a luxury thing, or they are using magic to preserve food far past its experation date, or it's possible frontline food is way different." Blue bit into the sandwich enjoying the taste. _'Almost reminds me of my grandmother's bagels.'_

"Mmm, So good." Black said out loud as she chewed.

Blue swallowed and looked at black noticing her short hair was pointing everywhere. "You might need to find a comb for your hair."

"...Do you think one of the girls keep a comb on hand?" Black asked after swallowing.

"Do you think they'll hand it over after the screaming they heard?" Blue chuckled before taking a bite.

"...Never hurts to ask." Black stated before taking another bite, Blue swallowed and shook his head.

"If anything they'll avoid you or ask how you got so loud." Blue chuckled and took a sip of the drink.

"...Can you ask then?" Black asked after swallowing the last bite.

"You're seeming really docile."

"Well, I just had the fucking of a life time that left a mark." Black stated before drinking more of her drink. "...Kinda hard not to be."

"I feel like goo boy." Blue said gesturing to his still shaking hands.

"Mmm, And you'll have to either, Man up, Or get used to it." Black told him.

"Well I don't remember us ever fucking like that so… yeah." Blue shoved the last of the bagel in his mouth and chased it with the soda.

"And here I was thinking you enjoyed it." Black said smiling.

"Fucking loved it more like." Blue downed the last of the soda and stretched. "Mellowed and Relaxed."

"You know we'll be fucking like that more often, Right?" Black asked, Looking at Blue.

"Not if we are helping them." Blue said patting her on the back.

"Mmmm… I mean fucking me so hard you leave marks." Black replied. "And as long as we are on this train."

Blue checked his watch. "We only have about six or more hours." Blue reached forward grabbing a small loaf of bread.

"That's six hours of fucking as far as I see it." Black said, Giggling.

Blue shook his head and took a bite of the bread. _'God my life has changed so much in the last day, its almost like a book… It's just weird colorful Equine creatures, good food, and Magic like actual fucking magic, It really makes me wonder the limits it has, they can enchant armor and lift things, So I wonder if they have Unicorn's with the power to takeout tanks.'_

"Are you alright Blue?" Black asked.

"Just thinkin." Blue looked at the ground his thoughts running rampant. _'What if it's an a Illusion, what if they actually are enslaving us or something, So many possibilities or what if Ky isn't Ky.'_

"...I'm going to go and see how the girls took the… Noise." Black said before getting up.

"Thanks Anna, for sticking with me at least this long." Blue said smiling sadly. "Kinda been one of the few things keepin me goin."

"Dustin, As time goes on, I'll be giving you more things to keep you going." Black said, before leaving the car, Blue laid back on the bed taking a breath. _'Then theres the possible fact… I could be a father, me with a bunch a demon spawn what more could I ask for… besides something to keep them from screaming at night.'_

Blue walked to his pack and went through it pulling out a picture looking at it. _'My Mother is stubborn, I still can't believe she refused to head back home… but she's right she can save more lives here.'_

Suddenly, the door opened. "You either, Keep it down next time, Or you don't do it at all until you're back in the castle." Blue heard Kyler say.

"Hello Ky." Blue walked back to the bed and sat down.

"Hey Dustin… I'm serious about that, Twilight's car is behind this one, That means she will be hearing everything." Kyler told Dustin as he crossed his arms.

"I didn't know that, if I did I would have vehemently rejected the sex stuff." Blue smiled while trying not to laugh. _'Oh lord, I'm so sorry.'_

"Riiight… Look, The Castle's walls back in ponyville are Mostly soundproof, So while people in the hall can hear, At least Twi won't, Which means, Once we get back You can fuck like little Rabbits." Kyler told him.

"Are you herding?" Blue asked suddenly. _'I mean he is really protective of her… so I can only guess.'_

"...And why would you ask that?" Kyler asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"Call it a guess."

"And why would you make such an out of place guess?" Kyler asked Blue.

"You said you wouldn't mind fucking her… so I can assume you're either herding or in the procces herding." Blue said smiling. "Or you really like her considering your protective nature."

"...Alright." Kyler said as he walked a bit in and closed the door behind him. "Fine, I do like her, But it's my job to be her bodyguard."

"Ah young love." Blue laughed as he took a bite from the bread he was still holding.

"Yeah, And your with someone who… Give me time, I'm sure i'll come up with a insult for why your with a Commie." Kyler replied.

"And she is a greedy one." Blue looked at Kyler smiling. "So are you oblivious to how relaxed she is around you?"

"Yeah, We are great friends." Kyler replied. "Why would I be oblivious about that?"

"Kyler, I got good at reading people… that happens when you don't speak the same language as your combatants and your in the military and it becomes hard to read the person next to you in combat." Blue explained. "So when I say relaxed I mean more than those five she seems to be really good friends with."

**(following Kyler)**

"...And what are you trying to imply?" Kyler asked, Uncrossing his arms.

"She likes you."

"Well yeah, We're friends." Kyler responded. _'Alright, Whatever he's implying I am clearly not getting it.'_

"Do I need to spell out the hearts in the air?" Dustin asked crossing his arms and glaring at Kyler. _'...hearts in the air… Oooooooooooooh.'_

"...Alright, I think I get what your saying, And what do you suggest I do then?" Kyler asked. "Because you would not be making this big of a fuss about it, Unless if you had something to gain from it."

"A political ally."

"...Oh I get it, Since I'm a human, And if I get together with a princess, That's a Political powerplay, Isn't it?" Kyler asked, Crossing his arms again. _'I swear, if that's what it is.'_

"No honestly… I just like seeing you happy." Dustin's features soften as he smiled. "It's different, you used to bitch and moan so often… and with that Yellow pony… Fluttershy around you are so relaxed and it almost seems like that stick up your ass slid out."

"Call it finally not feeling like your alone." Kyler replied, A smile hitting his face. "...But seriously, I heard you guys from where we keep the ammo."

"How far back is that?"

"It's literally the last cart the train has." Kyler replied. "That is how far back I went."

"...I'm really sorry." Dustin held his head in his hands. "You know we never got that loud before… she's even been as quiet as a mouse before."

"It's the magic this world has, It seems to make everyone more… Loud and colorful." Kyler explained. "She's still her, It's just the magic is making her more, energetic I guess you could say."

"That explains a lot… she hasn't wanted to fuck that much since we arrived back state side when we started dating." Dustin said chuckling. "Well after the first date."

"It could be she's always been that… I guess you could say horny, And just never had the guts to do it all." Kyler suggested before chuckling. "Remind me to buy you guys a gift at the baby shower."

"Yeah… it just depends, I'm not exactly the most fertile." Dustin said frowning. _'Oh please, I know your happy about that.'_

"Well, Just keep trying, and trying then, Just remember, At the castle… Please, I don't want to hear her scream again." Kyler said, Shuddering.

"I like it."

"...Of course you would… I still can't believe you would try for a kid when you aren't even thirty." Kyler commented while shaking his head.

"I can't believe that you don't have one." Dustin joked. _'...Dick.'_

"Well I haven't had sex, So if I had one… Then I can claim rape." Kyler joked back.

"Well maybe you'll find the right woman who will peg you just the way you like." Dustin said smiling wide.

"At least you don't have to deal with the Heat Ponies go through every year… I don't mean Temperature kinda heat." Kyler stated. _'Oh god I never seen streets that empty before.'_

"Oh so they get really horny and fuck anything in sight?" Dustin asked raising a brow.

"Yeah, Some of them have it worse than others, While some can handle it… Apparently humans are targeted because of the fact Stallions are one trick ponies." Kyler joked. _'Ah, I am not clever.'_

"God that was terrible… wait what? Explain."

"Yeah, Apparently stallions are similar to horses and that they are only able to… Release one time, and then they'll have to wait Hours before they are even ready to go again." Kyler explained. "So when heat season rolls around, Mares will ask single male humans since well, You know, Only a few minutes at most… or they don't ask at all."

"So Stallion are kinda based on stamina to… get the job done?" Dustin asked looking at Kyler disgusted.

"...I guess you could say that." Kyler replied. "So when heat rolls around, Make sure either you don't walk around alone… Or be armed."

"I wanna ask…" Dustin said looking at him smirking.

"...Ask what?" Kyler asked, Looking at Dustin. _'I'm not going to like this question, Am I?"_

"Did it happen to you…"

"...No, Twilight told me how mares could be in heat before it happened so I made sure to either, Never leave the house, Or was armed." Kyler replied. "So, Either stockpile, Or arm yourself more often."

"Ky I'm keep a sidearm on me at all times." Dustin said patting his holster.

"Then you should be fine." Kyler replied. "...You know, I'm shocked you haven't mentioned the height change."

"I was, but you were always a tall bitch." Dustin said looking Kyler up and down. "But I also figured it was the armor… fuck you're like Seven feet now."

"Yeah, Twilight has a theory that the human body can soak up magic… Like literally soak up, and so the longer you spend here, The bigger you get." Kyler replied. _'For someone so smart… She really doesn't know how to get it across to me.'_

"Is there a limit?" Dustin asked standing up and walking up to Kyler, he the top of his head coming to a little below Kyler's shoulders.

"So far no, And I've been growing every six months, So have fun shopping." Kyler said smiling. "Little Man."

"I could still take you down, easily." Dustin said walking back to the bed and sitting down.

"I can say the same… And we'll both likely never know." Kyler laughed. "But enough talk about egos, How's earth?"

"I meant physically you dumbass, and well it's functioning… losing people kind fucked the world everywhere, Iraq destabilized even further it's almost a war zone, Russia is at everyone's throats and destroying anyone who comes close to their borders so much so that Germany has started creating fortifications near Poland, Czechia, and Austria causing quite the stir." Dustin explained taking a deep breath.

"...Well, At least now I can see why Russia attacked Equestria without batting an eye." Kyler commented. _'Jeeze, Everything back home went to shit.'_

"The UK finally went through with Brexit, and the German diplomat seemed especially mad over it… seemed almost Hitler esc." Dustin chuckled. "Oh and California made a law completely banning firearms."

"Well, At least… I don't know… Just… Fuck." Kyler said shaking his head. "...You know, I'm kinda glad I missed it." Kyler with with a small chuckle.

"This happened because of the portals, all the tension and edge that was built up over the years is starting to bubble over." Dustin stood up and walked to a vest on the ground pulling out a phone. "Russia invaded Ukraine and nobody did anything… all they got was basically a slap on the wrist."

"...Great… Well, At least america finally sent ya in… Right?" Kyler said shrugging, Trying to find a bright side.

"We were announced to go through… but any actions we do on this side are completely deniable as we are acting as technically a separate branch." Dustin explained opening something on his phone. "I had to sign this to take this mission." He showed a document which the phone showed one hundred and Fifty pages.

"...Fuck." Kyler said, eyes wide. "...I uh… Again, At least you found me… Right?"

Dustin tossed the phone onto the table frowning. "Yeah I did… but earth it's taking a down turn it isn't going to recover from, and we could receive orders to attack the Equestrians… and if I don't follow them I don't know what will happen to my family, the document basically had me forfeit my rights as a American."

"...Dustin, Relax, Don't think about the long term, and the short term, you have a mission and you are going to do that mission, and right now it's to meet on a diplomatic mission with Celestia and Luna." Kyler told him. _'...Now he's getting into his mood.'_

"And then what, slaughter the Princesses in their bed chambers? Display their heads on the steps of the Capital build?" Dustin gestured rapidly as he ranted. "Or capture them, and torture them to reveal secrets that would endanger them, and Or does this become a fact of destroying an entire species… That document was so Vague that we could could use nerve agents and targeted viruses against them."

"...Dustin, You said it yourself, Who'll care if a band of misfits die? Your Government don't really care what your fate is, Your country, Doesn't care… I know you love your country but the moment it betrays you, is the moment you start looking for greener pastures." Kyler told him.

"But is it betraying me if I'm given orders to attack the Equestrians? Think about it."

"It is, When your given orders to attack your best friend, Your brother." Kyler replied. "Your forgetting, I'm a part of the Equestrian Military, an order to attack them, is an order to attack me."

"Then what about my squad, they may be misfits but they are completely loyal to the american government… with the possible Exception of Black and Green." Dustin said looking at the ground. "Do I fire on those I fought beside for so long."

"Or, Do you shoot your Family, And people who never asked for it." Kyler replied. "Think long, and Hard, Would you be willing to save thousands over less than Ten?"

"They became my family Ky."

"And tell me, Do they feel the same?" Kyler asked Dustin. "Your their Boss, Your the one who keeps them in line, Your the one they need to show loyalty to, If they are loyal to America as you say they are, They would've left the squad as soon as they saw how you do things."

"Ky I don't do things by the book, There is quite a difference." Dustin took a deep breath. _'OF FUCKING COURSE! WAY TO STATE WHAT I JUST SAID!'_

"Yeah, That's what I fucking mean." Kyler said before opening the door. "So watch what you fucking say, Five years have gone by, And people can fucking change with time."

"No don't fucking walk away, if you've got something to say, say it." Dustin said his tone demanding and harsh. _'Alright, Fine.'_

"Fine, If you ever get that fucking order you so fucking fear, Then you better shoot me fucking first." Kyler told him before walking through the door. "Otherwise, You won't be family to me anymore."

"The Same goes for you…" Kyler heard before he slammed the door shut. _'Fucking… I want a drink.' _Kyler took a deep breath, and proceeded to walk along the cars, Going through the food cart. _'I get it, Years alone wondering if I was dead or alive, Fine, I get that.' _Kyler got to the end of the food care. _'But Threatening EVERYTHING i care about… No, Fuck that.'_ Kyler thought as he opened the door, walked through and slammed it shut and kept walking.

"Wow slow it down Fake Canadian." Kyler heard Green say. "You're gonna break the damned doors."

"...And you say Fake Why?" Kyler asked as he stopped and turned his head to look at Green. _'I don't want to deal with this… But this is a better way to get some anger out without ruined my liver.'_

"You're slamming doors and have a look on your face like someone took an elephant sized crap in your morning cereal." Green was sitting on top of a crate marked inert magic Crystals.

"Sounds like someone speaks from personal Experience, Did Dustin take a shit in one of your meals when you weren't looking? I heard Taco bell does that to a Texan." Kyler retorted.

"Ooh spicy, No well in a way… but he acts rash when life dog piles him." Green said smiling sadly. "Especially when he starts thinking of the situation the world is in… he once almost got Discharged when he assaulted a CO for putting us in a near suicidal position."

"...Great, I'm getting a talking to by the squad's punching bag, I really have gone low." Kyler said as he completely turned to face Green. _'At least those crystals aren't charged.'_

"The punching bag gets to listen to people's problems, remember?"

"Yeah, And the punching bag is also the more sensible one." Kyler said with a sigh. _'At times like this, I miss being the punching bag for Dustin and J.'_

"Ah speaking from experience?"

"Who do you think was His punching bag before you?" Kyler asked. "And make sure to stay off the boxes full of Live Crystals."

"Yeah Twisty explained that she sat on one full of live shock Crystals and was basically tazed." Green chuckled shaking his head. "Don't take what Blue said to heart… he took the brunt of most of our disciplinary acts."

"Right, I keep forgetting to do that and to leave my fucks at home so I can't give them to him." Kyler said, Smiling a bit. "There is a vending machine full of fucks to give, but I don't have the money for it."

"He can take them… he was yelled at for ten straight hours by that CO for abandoning the position and Blue only assaulted him after he threatened to have us all discharged." Green explain. "Just think of it right now, his parents are separated by the portal, he just found the one he considers his true brother, the world back home is sliding down the shit pipe, and he is basically no longer a american citizen, no name, country or home as long as he's on this side of the portal… just a Nationless, faceless, soldier with the fear one day he might be ordered something extreme."

"Yeah, And the order that stays in his head is the order to fire upon equestrians." Kyler replied, His smile gone.

"Then its good he hasn't read his mission briefing." Green held up a folder. "It isn't pretty."

"...And what doesn't make it look pretty?" Kyler asked, Leaning against the wall.

Green opened the folder flipping through the pages. "If the equestrians pose a threat to The United States, start taking action to have their leadership removed and replaced with more compliant Leadership, if not possible or a no such replacement can be found, Abandon the current op and return to the FOB for more orders and intel to formulate an attack plan against the Equestrian Military Signed… Major Allen Smith."

"Great, Is your major willing to work with the Russians as well?" Kyler asked before sighing.

"He probably has sent a team to try and Make contact with them… but that's me just guessing, he was newly promoted for this and seems to be enjoying it." Green said smiling as he closed the folder. "He also wants Blue to report weaknesses in the Equestrian Military."

"And let me guess, The squad punching bag, Is telling me this shit, While you have every reason to not like your squad and Major… For some In between the line reason?" Kyler asked as he reached into his pocket.

"No, he said you were his brother… and I lost mine before I could tell him why I did some of the things I did… he died believing I hated him." Green hopped off the crate offering the Folder to Kyler. "Now… you can go back, or let him stew longer as he starts to ignore Black trying to help him."

"...Right, Thanks kid." Kyler said as he took the folder, and turned to head back. "And if your a smoker, You can relax, Ever since Us humans came over, Equestrians made something similar." Kyler told him.

"Nah, Blue smokes sometimes Blacks been getting on his ass about it." Green said walking further to the back of the cart. "Thank god you had an extra cart to attach, otherwise someone would have a box of 5.56 up their ass with how much ammo we were given.

"Yeah, See ya kid." Kyler said before he walked back, head clear before he reached the cart Dustin was sleeping in, and looked into the door leading to his and black's room, Seeing black standing at the opposite bunk bed arms crossed as Dustin looked down at a picture in his hand. _'Of fucking course.' _Kyler thought before he opened the door and walked in. "Black, Please leave, I want to have a Chat with Dustin."

"And how important is this chat if I can't be here?"

"Just Leave." Kyler said, his tone becoming Agitated.

"...alright, I'll be back in five minutes Blue." Black said after sighing before walking out of the room and closed the door.

"So are you going to keep looking at that picture all day and night?" Kyler asked as he walked to stand infront of Dustin.

"Sometimes I'm tempted." Dustin set the picture down on the table, the picture showed the first time They met.

"...Right." Kyler said before he tossed the folder onto the bed and walked towards the only window in the cart, And opened it, Reaching back into his pockets. "Read that, and tell me when your done." Kyler said as he pulled out a lighter.

A few minutes passed as Dustin read the document before the sound of the folder hitting the table caught Kyler's attention. "Hehe." Dustin's laugh was weak almost sad. "Well… I have my orders now."

"Yeah, You have them." Kyler said as he pulled out a small box and took a dark violet paper stick out. _'At least it's cleaner.'_ Kyler put the Equestrian Smoke into his mouth and lit it. "You have two choices, Follow those orders like a good soldier, or." Kyler said before tossing Dustin the lighter. "Ignore them and do what you think is best, Like a good friend." Kyler said before taking in a deep drag. _'Smells better too.'_

"Toss me one of those."

"Don't you have your own?" Kyler asked after blowing the smoke out the window.

"Tossed em after Black caught me with em… now I wish I hadn't." he said flicking the lighter open and closed.

"Yeah, Take as many as you think you'll need." Kyler said, Holding the box behind him open, Dustin stood up taking one, he flicked the lighter open and lit the stick taking a drag, he picked up the folder and read through it again. "You want to blow the smoke out the window?" Kyler asked, Looking at Dustin, only Dustin shook his head still taking a drag. "Before you ask, No, I'm not a heavy smoker, I just usually smoke when something stressful happens, Or at the end of the week."

Dustin walked up beside Kyler and the smoke out the window taking a deep breath of air, walking to the other side of the room he looked at the ground. "I'm a soldier."

"Wrong, Your a person dre-" Dustin held a hand up as he held the stick in the side of his mouth.

"But… I'm also a friend."

"...You know it would be cliche to burn the folder, Right?" Kyler asked, Chuckling a bit. _'...I am not funny at all right now.'_

"I'll say what I've always said to my superior's Ky, I'll follow my orders to the best of my abilities…" Dustin put the stick out on the folder. "...but my Priorities are, My Men, My Mission, then me."

"And where exactly do I fall under?" Kyler asked.

"Somewhere in between… or before" Dustin took a deep breath and tore the folder in half. "But my family matters before all three."

"Right, I keep forgetting your Texan." Kyler said, Smiling as he put his stick out on the Palm of his hand. "...Still hurts, I'm still here."

Dustin combined the pieces together and walked to the window, using the lighter he lit them on fire before tossing them out the window. "I lost them in transit."

"...Want me to show you where to get these smokes?" Kyler asked, Chuckling a bit as he smelt the smoke. _'I sorta love these Stricks.'_

Dustin shook his head walking to the other side of the room and leaned against the wall. "You can come in now Black."

The door opened right as Kyler flicked his Strick out the window. "...Why do I smell Cherry?"

"Because you're insane." Dustin said shaking his head.

"Should I leave before both of you have make up sex?" Kyler asked as he put the box back into his pocket.

"And your just as bad as he said you were."

"Ky, stay… I'm pretty she'd like to get to know the man I call brother." Dustin said gesturing for him to sit on the bunk.

"Yeah, Twilight's probably already safe and sound in her car." Kyler said smiling before he walked over to the opposite bunk and sat down. "Can I have my Lighter back?"

Dustin tossed him the lighter as he sat down on the bed grabbing a bottle of a tray on the table beside the bed. "Does Fluttershy like you Smoking?" Black asked him.

"No, She hates it, It's why I do it outside out of view." Kyler said chuckling a bit. "Took me a while to convince her to at least let me have meat like chicken and fish in the house."

"What did that take?" Dustin asked as Black sat down beside him. _'Never thought Dustin would date someone so much older than him.'_

"...I had to keep explaining to her why meat was in a human Diet, And eventually, She agreed… but no pork inside the house." Kyler said, Smiling at the memory. "Of course, I was allowed to eat that outside the house… When she wasn't around."

"Well, I'm here as a byproduct… talk." Dustin said laying back.

"...Dustin, Have you ever tried making conversation with someone you barely know?" Kyler asked. _'It's kinda a pain.'_

"Wow, You do complain a lot." Black said, Smiling.

"Hey, I take great pride in my work, Thank you." Kyler said, Brushing off some make believed dust from his shoulder.

"I'll start it off then… What do you think ky?" Dustin asked sitting up and gesturing to himself and Black.

"...and I thought I had asian fever." Kyler said after looking at both of them for a second. _'Come on, Laugh.'_

"...Dustin was right." Black said not laughing. "You try to be funny at the worst times." as Dustin chuckled.

"Hey, I got him to chuckle." Kyler said, Gesturing to Dustin who was still chuckling.

"Are you sure it isn't because of what I said?"

"Ah… damn if I hadn't met Black first, you two would have been fucking." Dustin joked smiling.

"...Way to old for me." Kyler replied.

"I can break your arm if you want me to so much." Black warned. _'Alright, Forgot, Asian… From China, Tiger mom… Oh God Tiger Mom.'_

"Alright, Alright you two, Kyler just ask a normal question." Dustin said laying back. "Or maybe you Black?"

"Alright, Why don't you just ask Twilight out? Both of you get along really well and out of everyone I've seen her around, She's the most relaxed around you." Black said. _'HOW DENSE AM I!?'_

"...Am I really that dense?"

"You know when you came to visit me and went to that steakhouse?" Dustin asked. "And those two ladies asked if they could have dinner with us?"

"Yeah, I remember." Kyler said, Looking over at Dustin.

"The one I was sitting next to explained later that, the other one thought you were cute and hoped you would ask her out." Dustin said chuckling. "She even kissed you on the mouth!"

"...and here I was thinking that was an Accident." Kyler said after taking a deep breath.

"Wow, he really lost that Fish?" Black asked, Looking at Dustin.

"I almost lost you too."

"And then we had one fuck, And I never let go." Black replied. _'Oh god I don't want that mental image.'_

"Yeah, A back alley romp must leave quite the lasting effect." Dustin said smirking.

"Alright! Can we move on?" Kyler asked, Wanting to move the conversation along.

"Yeah, When are you going to ask Twilight? We know how Herding laws basically work." Black told Kyler.

"I can't just pick up any mare, since fluttershy is the first, She has to approve, or it's a no go." Kyler explained. "The first is always lead mare, and the lead mare has to approve of the other mares and keep them in line."

"So, If Dustin want's someone else."

"Which I don't!" Dustin said raising his arm for effect.

"I would have to approve… Oh I can get so many ideas!" Black said with glee in her voice. _'Oh god.'_

"The male also has to approve, but it's usually the male wanting more… unless if the mare's door's swing both ways." Kyler stated. "And last time I checked, Flutters only get's Sexual during heat… and I lock her in her room and board the windows while I take care of the Animals."

"So you're not expecting a herd unless you or Twilight can convince her?" Dustin asked. _'Yeah, Basically.'_

"I never really brought up herding with Flutters… Mostly because I don't want to try to offend her." Kyler admitted.

"The girl adores you… I mean I heard one of the Mares say that she flew the fastest she's ever gone, just to be there for you." Dustin rested his head underneath his hands. "Take it like this… if another mare approaches her, she'll probably say yes."

"...Romance, The hardest thing to grasp at times." Black commented. _'...Huh.'_

"Alright, and what if no mare ever asks Flutters?" Kyler asked them after a few seconds.

"Your just being negative, you know, I saw Fluttershy and Twilight Talking to each other while both of you were having that talk." Black said, Smiling. _'I hate that smile.'_

"Stop scowling at her."

"Alright… And what are the chances Twi is asking Flutters?" Kyler asked, Looking at both of them. _'Probably Zero.'_

"One hundred…" Dustin sat up a big grin on his face.

"Mmm, I say more Ninety Nine." Black said. _'...I'm not sure if I should believe any of them.'_

"Alright, Would I be too dense to think only you two noticed how me and Twi are around each other?" Kyler asked them both.

"...Dustin, Would it be smart if he left to go see what their conversation is about?" Black asked, Looking over at Dustin.

"Don't leave… she wants to fuck me."

"...Alright, What do you think I should do?" Kyler asked both of them while Ignoring Dustin's plea.

"I would suggest either leaving the two to talk, Or butting in." Black said, Gesturing to her hands like if she was weighing options.

"I agree… but choose carefully, they may be wanting to keep it a surprise." Dustin said putting an arm around Black. _'Great, Not only will I become anxious, But I'm going to be tired if I don't get sleep, And, I have my job once we get to Canterlot.'_

"...Alright, I'm going to do the only thing I can do right." Kyler said while getting up. "Getting some sleep before work begins in Canterlot."

"Um I do have a quick question… Proper protocol with the princesses?" Dustin asked looking sheepish as he pulled his arm from black.

"Alright, Bow when you first see them, And treat them like you would anyone else that means well." Kyler answered. "Oh, And your guns will be Confiscated Again."

"Define anyone else for him." Black said looking at Dustin.

"Treat them with respect and kindness Dustin." Kyler said looking at him as he walked backwards. "And seriously, Just ask me where I get the Stricks, I'll gladly show you what store sells them in ponyville." Kyler said before opening the door.

* * *

**Canterlot**

**02:35**

**(Following Blue/Dustin)**

Blue and Black shifted in the bed as the train began to slow. "Ah we're here." Blue said stretching.

"Mmmm, Remind me to let you suck on my breasts more often." Black told Blue.

"I understand why my father was called a titty baby." Blue said as he moved out of bed and began gearing up.

"And this time, You kept my mouth shut~" Black said before climbing out of bed.

"At least we didn't get dirty." Blue said smiling as he adjusted the strap on his vest. _'She didn't really even get sweaty.'_

"Maybe we will on the way back." Black said as she walked towards her uniform. "...and how am I going to get new panties?"

"That is why I packed extra's." Blue said opening his pack and tossing her a pair.

"Awww, You got them in my favorite color." She said holding up the pink panties.

"I thought black was." Blue said zipping up his pack and putting it on.

"Funny." Black said before she slipped the panties on and quickly got dressed in her uniform, Walking towards her vest.

"Want some help putting it on?" Blue asked adjusting his straps.

"I should have it." She said as she picked it up and as quickly as she could got it on.

"Don't forget your helmet." Blue grabbed his from the floor and put it on. _'Thankfully some of the guards found them before we left.'_

"...I find it strange." Black said as she picked up her helmet. "I find it strange that the Equestrians can be so peaceful with a monarchy."

"Well look at britain… they work, sorta." Blue said adjusting the helmet.

"...Can we not get that political?" Black asked as she put her helmet on and adjusted it.

"Okay, well it's not delegated to just one princess… so maybe it goes smoother?" Blue thought outloud as he grabbed his sidearm slipping it into the holster and walked to the door. "Leave the rifles here, they'll remove them along with the ammo."

"And will the train still be here after the meeting?" Black asked as she grabbed her Sidearm.

"The cart full of our ammo, ordnance and parts will be left here, the train will be gone." Blue explained smiling. "At least thats what Ky said before he went to sleep."

"Where did he even go to sleep?" Black asked as she walked towards Blue.

"Twilights cabin." Blue opened the door and walked through.

"Ah, you two ready to meet the princesses?" Blue turned and saw Twister.

"Yeah, Where is everyone else?" Black asked, Standing behind Blue.

"Outside, waitin for you two." Blue shook his head and started following the Stallion. "You two are awfully loud you know… well she is, I didn't hear you."

"Is it wrong for a woman to let her man know she's Satisfied?" Black asked. _'I… ow Black.'_ Twister looked slightly shameful as he opened the door to the train and walked out, Blue following him.

"Hey ky, how'd you sleep?" Blue asked as he saw him stumbling out of the cart beside him.

"...Not enough, But I'll wake up as I go." Kyler answered before popping his left arm.

"Where are the other's?" Blue looked at Twister.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle and The elements of Harmony went ahead…" Blue looked back at the train to see his squad walking out of various carts.

"...Oh great, I'm babysitting all of you." Kyler commented.

"Hey I'm not a baby, I earned my teeth thank you very much." Purple said walking over.

"Uh, Purple, Maybe it isn't a good idea to make a joke to the guy who's taller then Blue." Pink said as he walked over. "...Far taller."

"Come on he isn't that Tall… only about six inches taller than me." Crimson said as everyone grouped up.

"So, Can someone tell me again why All of us are going?" White asked looking around.

"Well it isn't because I want all of you to hear." Black replied.

"Though the Princesses have requested Sergeant Blue specifically, the Seven of you are his squad and will be privy to the information…" Twister explained as a Vehicle on tracks drove up. "This is our ride."

'_An APC interesting choice.'_ Blue said as a ramp in the back opened with Twister and Kyler walking in.

"Right… Am I the only one thinking this is a trap?" White asked before he walked towards the APC.

Blue walked up the ramp into Hold. "What's this called." He asked as he took a seat next to Kyler.

"Sprite Shield." Twister said as everyone piled in with a decent amount of room to spare. "Fits about sixteen people." He flipped a switch and the ramp closed sealing them in, slamming the wall the Vehicle began moving.

"What should we expect?" Black asked, Looking at Twister.

"Could you be more specific?" Twister asked.

"Who will be allowed in to accompany Blue, What will happen to our weapons, Being patted down." Black started listing off.

"All of you will be allowed in, your weapons will be confiscated until you leave the castle or if The Princesses allow you to carry them." Twister explained. "And you will be searched before entering the throne room."

"And if any of you have a loud mouth, Don't insult any of the Royal Guards or joke." Kyler told them all.

Blue smiled looking at Ky. "Personal experience?"

"And a Half." Kyler replied. "They really don't like having fun."

"Sounds sad." Green said before being swatted on the back of the head by Crimson. "Ow what was that for?!"

"Besides the idiot this thing runs really quiet, how does it?" Blue asked Kyler.

"For the simple minded so you can all understand, It's running off magical Crystals." Kyler answered. "The same ones that we use on the guns you've seen be carried around."

"That seems quite wasteful, I mean what if you run out?" Purple asked. "They seem to power everything."

"Well they are grown, you see these crystals are like a plant, take a small chip plant it in the ground and in four months you'll have a large enough Crystal for a light." Twister explained. "So as long as there is magic, these Crystals are a renewable source of power."

"Yeah, And a bit of a dangerous one if jabbed into you." Kyler added.

"How much of your technology uses these Crystals?"

"Almost all of it, They have Discovered Black Powder, But you can see the priority here." Kyler said, Gesturing to the APC.

'_It's almost completely silent, so different from the rumble of the Mrap.'_ Blue looked at the floor frowning. "How Stable are these Crystals?"

"As long as you don't break it while charged, It's really stable." Kyler explained. "A scratch is not enough to make it discharge all that magic if that's what your worried about."

"But if shot?" Green asked.

"Depends on the Crystal, Fire and Lightning ones explode." Twister explained. "But light Crystals and water Crystals will just fizzle… Ice Crystals are fun."

"Yeah, I can tell." White stated as he crossed his arms.

"Aw are you still pouting?" Crimson asked as if he was talking to a child.

"Jeeze, I see the squad has two punching bags." Kyler commented chuckling a bit.

"Only when White says something stupid." Blue explained as the Vehicle picked up speed.

"Twister, Why did it pick up speed?" Black asked, Looking at Twister.

"We're on a timetable… They have a couple of meetings with the Nobles."

"The meeting with the Princesses should only take about ten minutes because of these Nobles." Kyler added.

Twister raised a brow before shaking his head. _'Something tells me he doubts that.'_

"Of course, That's just my opinion." Kyler said. "Someone else might think an hour, Two hours, Twelve."

"The Princesses will delay or rearrange the meetings if it proves necessary." Twister said smiling. "Or if they wish to get to know their new allies."

"That's reassuring." Pink commented.

"Coming from the man who doubts everything… you even doubt your own driving." Blue said smiling. "You're worse than him." He said gesturing to Kyler.

"Honestly I doubt that." Kyler said, Chuckling a bit.

"No, He did once refuse to drive." Black explained.

"So you've met the Princesses Ky, what are they like?" Blue asked looking at the ramp.

"Well, First thing is that they are really old for how they look." Kyler said, Laughing a bit.

"Old for how they look, Hey black you'll meet someone whose like you." Green joked causing Blue to laugh. _'Okay thats pretty funny.'_

"Like, Really old… possibly thousands of years." Kyler added.

"So like the Ultimate milf?" Green asked looking at Blue in particular.

"You'll find out Kid." Kyler told Green.


End file.
